


Until the Time is Right

by sheankelor



Series: The Seaside House [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Harry's 21st birthday, he learns of the Infinity bond between himself and Severus Snape. The good news is, he can accept it. The bad news is, Snape has disappeared. With the Case of the Poisoned Patients stalling, the Ministry needs Snape's help and Harry is sent to find him. HP/SS Slash EWE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Raya light, Raven's Dusk, Yengirl, and Shadow for taking out the time to look over this for me. Any mistakes that are left are completely mine.
> 
> And this is dedicated to both Pekeleke and Yengirl for giving me the confidence to write it.

_ Chapter 1: Waiting _

 

Squatting down near the compacted sand, Harry looked across the beach, his eyes tracing the footprints marring the surface. _'Is he here somewhere? There were a few sightings of someone matching his description, but it might not be him.'_

 

He let his eyes trail over the marred sand, looking for what he knew he would not find; a clear indication that his quarry had walked over its surface. He had tracked down sightings like this throughout the British Isles and the Continent. Not one turned out to be his quarry. _'I don't think he would have left the British Isles'._

 

Reaching out a hand, he let his fingers trace the outline of the nearest print. He stretched out his senses and hunted for the magical signature that might have been trapped in the gritty surface if the man he was looking for had passed over it a number of times. Finding nothing, he stood up and peered out at the sea. _'You are here, I know it. There is no way you can hide from me. The bond that ties us will led me to you.'_

 

The thoughts of the bond kicked his mind back in time as the afternoon sea breeze wrapped around him.

 

ハリポテル　セヴェルスサナペ

 

It all started one morning not long after his twenty-first birthday. Harry had rolled over, looked at the clock and groaned when he was finally able to focus on the numbers. It was a struggle to pull himself out of the covers, but he had to get moving or he was going to be late. He never did like rising at five in the morning, but he had first shift this month. You would think that after three days of it, he would be used to getting up this early. Stumbling into the shower, he let the water wash away the last dredges of sleep down the drain.

 

It was then that it had happened. A strange warmth had started in his toes and curled its way up his body leaving goosebumps in its wake. By the time it had reached his head, Harry was wide awake, aroused and sure that it was a delayed prank from George. There was just no way he would associate feelings of warmth and love with Severus Snape. _'It had to be in one of those drinks that George made me at the end of my birthday party.'_ Lightly occluding his mind, he locked the strange desire for Snape behind the wall.

 

After a week of experiencing the same feelings and worse, waking up to erotic dreams that would have had any self-respecting Gryffindor running away in terror, he subtly questioned the proprietor of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The answer was not to his liking.

 

Harry had spent that afternoon in the Auror training room. As he slung hex after hex at training dummies and any unfortunate trainee that came in, the same mantra kept running through his head. ' _There is no way I want to be with Snape. Sure, he is brave, loyal, stubborn, brilliant according to everyone. But that doesn't change the fact that he is a bleeding git.'_

 

For the rest of that week, he was in the training room refusing to face his feelings and to work off his frustrations unless he was out with Ron on an assignment.

 

After three weeks, he accepted his feeling and decided to figure out what it could be. It obviously wasn't a prank, George assured him of that. So now he had to worry about curses or maliciously cast hexes.

 

He spent most of the morning rummaging through all his books on hexes and curses to no avail. Running a hand through his hair, he flopped on to his sofa trying to pull his thoughts together. _'It isn't a prank, not a hex or curse that I can find. So... what else could it be?'_

 

Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of the book on bonds that Hermione asked him to read up on. She wanted him to help her and Ron complete one at their wedding. With a bit of trepidation, he lifted the book and started reading. Subconsciously, his brain started checking off the symptoms he had experienced for the past twenty one days.

 

Ten minutes later the book slammed up against the far wall, half of it resting against the wall the other half on the ground with its pages flipping gently towards the floor. Harry stared at it mutinously with his arms crossed.

 

An hour later, he was curled up on the floor, his back against the abused wall reading the book once again as it rested against his thighs. He combed through it looking for something that would cast doubts on his suspicions.

 

 

Two days later, he was staring at the sky, trying to imagine why he would initiate a bond in the first place. _'Could be because he's not that bad looking if you can get the scowl off his face. Nah, I wouldn't do it for looks. If that was the reason, then I wouldn't have left Anderson. I just couldn't get past the kissing again. Could this bond be the reason that all my relationships end the moment I try to kiss them? It was hard enough to figure out that I was homosexual due to that.'_

 

Shaking his head, he dislodged the thoughts that were trying to take over. He had not dated everyone under the sun, but over the last three years, the four relationships he had tried had failed at the same moment. It was the same as the one he had started with Cho. The only one that had traversed further than the first kiss had been with Ginny, and that was only because he hadn't wanted to hurt Ron.

 

' _Well, there has to be a reason I decided to do it... there had to be a reason he agreed, too. And considering that I don't remember bonding to Snape, that means that it has to be an Infinity bond of some sort. Doesn't it?'_ He let his eyes rove over the stars for a long moment before deciding that he couldn't figure this out himself. He had to get Hermione and Ron involved.

 

ハリポテル

 

Hermione looked over at her friend as he sank lower in his seat. Glancing at Ron, she knew that this was going to be a difficult discussion. "Harry, I found the answer."

 

Green eyes brightened as they heard her comment. "So, is it a hex or curse? Can it be broken?" Harry was truly hoping he had been wrong in his research. Hermione was sure to have found something he had over looked.

 

The eyes dimmed when she shook her head. "No, it is a bond. Some time in the future you are going to complete one of the Infinity bonds with someone." She watched as Ron perked up at that. They had both researched them and were planning on bonding during their wedding at the end of the year.

 

"That is good, mate! That means there is someone out there you are going to totally trust, and it explains why no one seems to feel right when you go out with them." Ron grinned at him and pushed a butterbeer across the table to him. He knew that not having a long standing relationship had made Harry feel more like the freak that his relatives had once called him.

 

Harry took a sip from the bottle. He had gotten Hermione and Ron involved just in case it was something else. And to erase the doubts that he had. If Hermione said it was so, it was. Sighing lightly, he asked the question that had been bugging him since he had started his own research into bonds. "Then why is it only acting up right now? If it is one of the Infinity bond, aren't they supposed to bond you across all time? Making your souls connect and recognize each other the moment you meet?" That was what the book Hermione had lent him said.

 

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. Hermione leaned forward a bit, pulling an old, cracked, leather covered book into her lap. She flipped to a section that she had obviously looked at a lot since she found it easily without a bookmark. "But some of the types only allow the bond to be fully active once you have finished mentally maturing, like the one Ron and I are contemplating, or physically maturing, sometime between twenty one and twenty five. And you are just passed your twenty first birthday, so I would think it was one of those types. But there would have been some sort of connection if you had met them before."

 

Harry closed his eyes and repressed a groan. _'Some sort of connection... does growling, yelling and belittling count?'_ Looking back his friends, he contemplated telling them what else he knew.

 

Ron stiffened a bit before relaxing in his seat. "You, of course, know who he is. If you've met them before, you would have known as soon as the bond activated. It is someone we aren't going to like, isn't it?"

 

"How do you know?" Harry glanced into the blue eyes that were looking at him. They were calm at the moment. After the horcrux hunt, Ron had become more accepting of things that came about. He had taken Harry's sexual preference with hardly a bat of an eye and then told Ginny she needed to find someone else.

 

"Your face, the way you are sitting... because we've been best mates since forever. Is it Malfoy?" Ron tightened his hands around his own bottle.

 

Harry shook his head no. He watched Ron's shoulders relax and the bottle wasn't in danger anymore. Part of his mind wondered how long that would last.

 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Goyle? Zabini? Nott?"

 

Harry just shook his head, not sure that he wanted them to guess.

 

Ron narrowed his eyes as he studied his best mate. "Is he a Slytherin?"

 

Harry let out a humorless chuckle. "Definitely."

 

"Snape." As Ron proclaimed it, he leaned back in his chair, almost pushing it back on two legs."He is the only one that you have not nixed that you would even somewhat respect. And for you to bond with them you'd have to respect them at the very least."

 

Even as Harry closed his eyes and nodded, Hermione bounced in her seat. "That explains it!" Blue and green eyes pinned her, telling her that she had better continue. "Why you and he had problems in the classroom. The Infinity bond links you as partners. _Equal_ partners. So, you did not like the subordinate role of his student. And you refused to back down to him. Snape did not like you defying him at every turn, and he could _not_ treat you as an equal. So, it lead to the spats we had in class. He pushed you because he had to due to his role. You refused to back down and play along with the game he was having to play. Of course, you didn't know about the game. They never told you anything, which I doubt was his choice. The bond on his side might have read your refusal as rejection, which would cause him to strike out more."

 

Harry's eyes widened a moment before the narrowed. "He had to know there was a bond and that I didn't know about it. And he still acted like that."

 

Hermione quickly shook her head. "Not necessarily, one of them will only activate once both partners have reached physical maturity. That would mean that until this year he had no clue. And if he did know...he is a better actor than we thought."

 

 _'No clue, no idea why no one was right, why no kiss felt right, why no one's arms could hold you for long. For such a long time... He had to believe that there was no one out there for him by this time.'_ Even as he thought it, Harry felt a small pang of sympathy for the older man. He at least only had to deal with those thoughts until he was twenty one. Snape was in his forties. "So, he would snipe back because I would stand up to him and the bond felt threatened."

 

Ron sank his head into his hands. "I did not need to hear that. Now I can only see Potions class as a relationship fight that lasted longer than any of mine and Hermione's." Looking up at Harry, he pointed straight at the green eyed man. "You can no longer complain about our fights." As Harry looked to be about to argue, he waved him off and continued. "So, you going to track the man down and figure this out?"

 

Harry shook his head no. "Not yet. He knows where I am. Everybody in the Wizarding world knows. If he wanted to do something about this bond, he could track me down. Me tracking him down just for this would be useless." Blue and brown eyes rested twin worried gazes on him.

 

The next several months were spent adjusting to the idea that one day Snape was going to be part of their group.

 

Hermione had brought another arm chair for the living room, and Ron had added one just for Snape at the table. Books on unusual potions and ingredients found their way into the library at both the Weasleys' and Harry's place. Harry refused to add furniture to his collection since he wasn't planning on staying at his flat permanently. He explained it to Hermione by telling her that he wanted Snape to be able to pick out what he liked, not impose his own stuff on the man. In truth, he had no idea where they would end up, or if they would even end up together.

 

All through that time, Harry's best mates had both supported him and helped him come to terms with the bond. Hermione and Ron had taken the time to point out the positives that they could find about Snape, and insisted that he keep an open mind.

 

It was a year after that initial conversation that his opportunity to hunt Snape down had come up. The Head of the Aurors, Alexander Notesworthy, was looking for someone to find Snape and get his help with their current case. Ron had suggested Harry.

 

"Why should we send Potter on a mission like this? Anyone can find a missing person."Notesworthy looked at the redhead, waiting to see what Weasley would come up with.

 

Ron raised an eyebrow, consciously mimicking Snape. "Because it is Snape. Sure, one of the special trackers could find him under normal conditions,” most of the others could hear the doubt in his voice, “but Harry is about the only one that would be able to find him if he is intentionally hiding his traces. And **he** **is** the only one who might be able to get through any wards the bat has up, not to mention the fact that he is the only one that might survive the first meeting long enough to explain what we need.”

 

The other Aurors, most of whom remembered Snape from school, cast a worried look at Notesworthy who was looking at Ron intently before shifting his eyes to Harry. “So, Potter, you are hunting for Professor Snape.” He didn't give Harry a chance to agree before he continued with the meeting.

 

Ron walked beside Harry as they were leaving the briefing. "Okay mate, you now have a reason to hunt him down. Get out there and do it.”

 

ハリポテル　セヴェルスサナペ

 

A seagull cried from overhead dragging Harry out of his memories. It had been a long month and a half tracking down the elusive Potions Master, but he felt close. Letting his eyes drift to half shut, he focused on the bond that he had blocked out for the last year. As he did, he felt the cold that rested against his bones, the tiredness that was seeping through his soul leeching the colors out of his world. It was no worse than what he remembered from his first eleven years of life, and certainly not worse than having Voldemort hanging over his head. He could live with it; he had lived with it for the past year. Occluding helped to lessen the symptoms and it also blocked out the desire to hunt down Snape. All of it hit him as he used the connection to find his quarry. Wrapping his arms about himself, he repressed the shivers that were bone deep.

 

Turning a bit, he headed down the beach, his feet leaving a new set of footprints in the sand.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later he stopped. The clear sand had given away to wind swept dunes spotted with dune grass and rocks. He would have missed the side path if it wasn't for the bond with Snape. It had been warded to make it invisible to both Muggles and Wizards. Stepping forward, he stopped just outside the edge of the ward. _'Once I cross it, there will be no going back. He obviously doesn't want me around. He hasn't even contacted me.'_

 

Closing his eyes, he drew a deep breath. He had accepted that just because there was a bond between them, it did not mean anything would come from it. He just could not imagine anything that would bring them together. _'Can I survive this? Surely he feels it, surely he knows. Can I take an actual rejection?'_

 

Taking another breath, he squared his shoulders and locked everything dealing with the bond behind his shields. He was here on Auror business. He would not address the issue of their connection.

 

Stepping on the sand and stone strewn path, he crossed through the ward and felt Snape's magic slide across him wiping the cold and tiredness away. The world was all the sudden a brighter, more colorful place.

 

As he walked up the path, he looked about to see what the area could tell him about Snape's new life. The Ministry's file was decidedly thin when it came to this. The only entry had one sentence and all it said was that he was running a potions business. Not even the name of the business was recorded.

 

All about him he could see scrub brush and marsh grass. As he climbed further up, Harry started spotting plants tucked under larger Muggle plants. He recognized some of the smaller ones as potion ingredients. Eventually a tree line appeared in the distance on the right side of the path.

 

It wasn't until he made it to a gate that separated the open land and a lawn that he spotted a single green house. He let his eyes drift over the lawn to the double story house that was framed by the open sky and sea behind it. All about the porch that appeared to wrap around the house was a mixed garden. It was filled, haphazardly to his untutored eye, with potions ingredients, vegetables and flowers.

 

Harry looked at it with a bit of trepidation. _'He is a Potions Master. He should know what can be grown together.'_

 

Looking about the gate, he hoped to find a way of signaling he was there. _'Of course there isn't anything. No one should be here except him.'_ Growling under his breath, he rested his hand on the gate, willing Snape to come out so that he wouldn't be trespassing into the other man's domain.

 

The door slapped open, and Harry had to bite back a gasp as Snape strode out onto the front porch. Onyx eyes met emerald ones with an almost audible snap. Forcing his eyes not to rove over Snape, Harry squared his shoulders, his hand still resting on the gate. “Master Snape. I am here on behalf of the Ministry to request your help.”

 

Snape folded his arms across his chest as he glared. “Potter. Of course they would send you. What does the Ministry want?”

 

Harry glanced at the gate before lifting his eyes back at the darkly clad man who had yet to move off the porch. “There is someone who is using a potion to poison people. The Potions Masters at St. Mungo and all the other facilities they have asked to research it cannot find a cure.” As he watched as a dark eyebrow rise, Harry realized just how much Ron's attempt was lacking. “They are requesting that you attempt to make one.”

 

As the dark eyes slid down him to rest on gate, Harry had to suppress the shiver that was attempting to come out. _'This is going to be hard. I have to act normal. Or rather, my normal when I am not around him. Mature, thoughtful, intelligent.'_

 

“Since this hasn't made it into the Prophet, the Ministry is once again hiding something from the rest of the Wizarding population. I take it you have more information to tell me about. Come on in. I'll make a pot of tea.”

 

Harry almost missed the last sentence as his mind lingered on the undercurrents of warmth and welcome that were twined about the _come on in_. Mentally shaking himself, he pushed the gate open and followed Snape through the front door.

Snape gestured him to the chairs in the parlour when the front door softly clicked closed.

 

“I'll get us some tea,” was all that he said before walking out of the room leaving Harry to pick his choice of seat.

 

The feeling of the dark eyes tracing his profile was the only thing that alerted him to the man's return. A tray of tea was sat on the low table in front of the couch.

 

“How do you take your tea, Potter?” Snape poured the hot liquid into a pale blue cup that had fine tracing of green vines swirling up to the rim.

 

“One sugar and a dollop of milk.” Harry forced his eyes not to trace the fingers as they lifted the spoon to add the sugar to his cup. He leaned back a bit in his seat as Snape placed the cup and saucer down near him. The man's fingers came close to brushing his knee as his hand retreated back to the pot to pour his own cup.

 

Once they were both served, Snape looked at him. “As the Ministry sent you, surely you have some clue as to what is going on. You have never succeeded in staying uninformed when you were supposed to be.”

 

Harry let a grin slip out. It was true. He had investigated more than the Ministry thought he should have. Ron wouldn't rat him out. As a matter of fact, the redhead and Hermione had helped him. Both of them agreed with them him that Snape would want more information than was in the Ministry file.

 

Harry removed a small, slim file from his pocket and resized it before he slid it across the table to rest in front of Snape. “That was all I could dig up on this at the time I started my hunt for you. The top sheet is the official information from the Ministry.”

 

Snape picked up the folder and slowly flipped through it, scanning the pages carefully. When he was done, he leaned back in his seat, gazing into the fireplace, his tea left forgotten on the table. “I'll see what I can do.” He shifted his eyes towards Harry. “The file says that you are to be working with me.” At Harry's affirmative nod, he continued. “You will not tell them any details of my house or life. While you are working with me, you will take the guest room.” The dark eyes slid down to take in Harry's robes. “You need to collect your trunk and be prepared for a long stay.”

 

Harry tightened his fingers around his cup. _'A long stay. I'll stay as long as you let me. No... ignore it. He is, you can.'_ He forced his fingers to relax their grip. “About a week or two?”

 

A long dark eyebrow raised. “You have a lot of faith in my ability.” The eyebrow dropped as a smirk slipped in to take its place. “At least a month, Potter. You will be going between here and St. Mungo's to collect samples that I need from the patients among other things.” He stood up, leaving his cup on the table. “I'll show you the guest room. You can tell the two that helped you compile the rest of that file that you are staying with me, but not where here is. You can tell anyone else that you found me, that I am working on the cure, and that is it.”

 

Harry did his best to ignore the dark glare that hit him before Snape swept out of the parlour into the house proper. This was going to be a long month.


	2. Rethinking Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the starts a bit before the last chapter, but from Severus' point of view.

Severus fought against the ending of his dream. He hoped that for once his subconscious would add a taste to the touch and smell that he was currently enjoying. He could feel the soft black hair threading between his fingers, the owner's scalp giving just a bit under the pressure of his finger as he flexed them. The man whose hair he was holding was slipping his mouth down Severus' body dancing around every spot that was desperate for the attention. His fingers lost their grip on the black silky hair and fell to the sheets, flexing in them as he desperately tried to will his dream to do what he wanted it to do. Just as the mouth slid up the inside of his thigh, the sun hit his eyes and the dream evaporated leaving him with a rather hard problem that he would have to handle before he could really start his day. _'Why couldn't the sun wait a few more moments? I would have came just from the dream itself. Instead, now I am going to have to think about him consciously.'_  
  
Groaning, he fought with himself over this issue. It was an old debate, one he knew that he was going to fail at. For the past year, he had to think of Harry when he stroked off if he wanted to orgasm. Nothing else worked. Part of him wondered if that meant that Harry had finally matured and the bond had finalized. The rest of him knew it was wishful thinking, something he didn't indulge in. If the bond was finalized, and if Harry wanted to acknowledge it, then the boy would have hunted him down.    
  
Wrapping a hand about himself, he let himself finish the dream the way he wanted it to end.  


 

ハリーポッター  セブルススネイプ

  
  
Severus felt a small warming of the bond during breakfast. Sighing lightly, he shoved it into its spot behind his shields. He had to wait. _'I'm tired of waiting. I wish I knew when I made this idiotic attachment, and if it was during this life time I would find someway to go tell myself not to do it. I have yet to discover a way to talk to past or future versions of myself. The Infinity Bond. Once you make it, it connects you through all time to the other person. Infinite. No way out.'_  
  
Slumping back, he rested his head on the high back of his chair. He wished he had known about the bond when he had sought out Lily soon after she had Harry. She was still his best friend after all. He wanted to see how she was, if she was happy, and was just a tad bit curious what the baby looked like. That should have alerted him to something. He was never curious about babies. They cried, ate, slept and pooped. But he had, and she had meet him in a cafe' in a small alley off of Diagon Alley while James was at work. It had sounded so illicit to meet up with her like that, but at the time he would take whatever he could. The conversation had been a bit stilted, but it flowed. They caught up on everything but the important issues of the war. Then the baby, who had been quietly sleeping in his pram, woke up crying. Before he could excuse himself from the table, Lily had put Harry into his arms and a bottle in his hand. Smiling the smile he never thought he would see again, she proceeded to teach him how to hold the small bundle and feed it. As he looked down into the eyes as green as Lily's, he felt a contentment settle around his heart.  It wasn't until the Christmas before he turned twenty five did he realize the real reason behind why.  
  
 _'By that time, Lily was dead, Harry was in hiding, and I was teaching at Hogwarts. I trusted Albus to have put him somewhere safe.'_ Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he took a sip of his tea, letting the memories bubble forth that were refusing at that moment to be locked back up. He was safe to do it here in his house.  
  
The next time he had seen Harry it was when the boy was eleven and standing in the Great Hall. That summer he had been fully prepared to treat the boy amicably, hoping that Harry hadn't been totally spoiled by whoever Albus had watching him. His plan included quietly setting up time for them to get to know each other. The paperwork for an apprenticeship was in his desk drawer, ready to go. Then, the week before school, Albus had come to him, warning him that Harry was coming that year and to not let his past anger with James cloud his judgment of the son. In the same breath, he had told him not to get too close since there were children of Death Eaters amongst the first years and he knew that the Dark Lord was getting stronger. _'I was basically told that I had to be ready at a moments notice to return to spying. And I couldn't be a spy who was friendly with Harry.'_ He had tried not to sulk and grouse the entire time Albus explained why he could not afford to be overtly friendly to the boy. He had wondered at that moment if Albus had any idea about the Infinity bond between him and the boy.  
  
He had watched the first years follow Minvera into the Great Hall. He knew he should have sought to see Draco first as he was the Malfoy heir, but his eyes betrayed him and found a pair of startling green ones shining with excitement. The contentment he vaguely remembered from so long ago wrapped its way about his soul once again. Harry was there, all was right. Right after that thought, Quirrell had leaned over to speak to him, reminding him that all was not right. Gathering that contentment, he shoved it deep into the bottom of his mind, locking it away from prying eyes.  He made sure to glare when their eyes met during supper.  
  
The first day he had the boy in class was the first time he has seen him up close since that afternoon with Lily. In all his research about the Infinity bond, he had not run across a case specifically discussed with an age disparity as large as theirs. As he walked by the short black haired boy, he was relieved that he felt no sexual yearnings for the child like form.  As he met those green eyes as he asked the questions that no one but a know-it-all  would know, he could tell that the bond was not complete. _'It has to be the type that lets you know about it when you reach physical maturity. If I hadn't met up with Lily at that cafe` I would have been totally unprepared for seeing Harry in the Great Hall.'_ The apprenticeship paperwork went into the fireplace after the first potions class.  
  
He watched the boy throughout that school year. The bond was fighting with their school relationship; he could literally feel it coil up like a hurt snake ever time the boy defied him. But he loved to rile the boy up because it was only at those moments that Harry looked him in the eyes, challenging him, standing up for himself. But mainly because those green eyes glowed with determination. He wanted that look directed at him, especially as it was the closest he could get to having some sort of connection with Harry. Detentions were another moment of secret pleasure. Harry merely being there made him breath easier.  
  
After the disastrous day when the children had faced and killed Quirrell, he sat up all night next to Harry. Albus had left the boy with Poppy and monitoring charms. Severus knew that they would never even notice him there, and he had to know that the boy was fine. With a fingertip trailing down the side Harry's face, he let his presence soothe the nightmare he could see forming behind those closed eyelids. The warmth of Harry's skin under his fingers calmed his anxiousness as well.  
  
Second year had not started out well with Harry and Weasley attempting to get themselves killed by the Whomping Willow. He knew that he had overreacted, but he couldn't help it. His entire summer had been in a gray haze. Then the one person who added color to his life tried to drive a flying car into Hogwarts and crashed the thing into one of the most dangerous trees on the grounds. He couldn't control his reaction, especially as he knew that what he threatened would never happen. He let himself vent out the frustration and the fear that had taken up in the center of his chest when Harry hadn't appeared for the feast. The year had gone downhill from there. When the boy had been bit by the basilisk, he had slumped against the nearest wall, the pain ripping though his soul. He had slowly made it back to his room once he saw Fawkes streaking his way towards Minerva's office with his ragged band of followers. He knew there was no way he could be in the same room as Harry at that moment and act aloof.  
  
The next year had been almost as bad. The threats of Lupin and Black, albeit in different forms, had wracked his already tense nerves. He was worried that Lupin would forget his potion, be out of control in his were-form, and maul the children, especially Harry. He was also worried that the wolf would poison Harry's mind against him. He was scared that Black would finally finish what he had tried to do all those years ago, the death of the Potters. Adding the presence of the dementors who ate at the contentment Harry' presence always brought him, he knew from day one that this year was going to be terrible. He had made Lupin's potion to keep Harry safe, and he had yet to forgive the dead werewolf for not taking it that night at the end of the school year. _'But I am glad that he taught Harry how to cast the Patronus Charm. That was such a surprise to see.'_    
  
That summer when he discovered that Black was innocent and was in contact with Harry was the worst one he had spent in his life up to that point. He expected to return back to school to face even more hatred from Harry. Instead there had been the Triwizard tournament and watching Harry compete. Even worse was watching the boy make goo-goo eyes at Cho Chang and dancing with one of the Patil twins. He knew that the boy had no knowledge of their bond, but it didn't stop the jealousy that was running through his blood. That neither girl got hexed that year was because he knew that Harry would not end up with either, and that he did not want Albus to discover the bond if he didn't already know.  He also thought it would be good for Harry to learn just what it felt like to be held by someone who wasn't him. He knew from experience that it wasn't all that great. _'That was the year I gave in and touched his hair. I had been doing really good at not touching him, but that afternoon, listening to Weasley and him discuss possible dates for the Yule Ball, the urge to pull Harry into my arms and kiss him senseless... To kiss him until he realized that there was no-one else in this world for him but me... was so strong. I defeated the urge, but couldn't resist touching him, sliding my fingers through his hair and gripping his scalp as I thought of doing while kissing him. At least he didn't understand what I was doing. I can't even recall what Weasley's hair felt like. But Harry's fills my dreams.'_ He had spent that evening trying to drown out the thoughts of pulling a fourteen year old into a long passionate kiss. It had been the first night that he had dreamed of the boy. Luckily for his sanity, they had been sporadic.  
  
The end of that year had crushed the hopes he had had of forming any type of positive relationship with Harry. Voldemort had fully returned and he was going to have to do as Albus had suspected. He was going to have to return as a spy.  The only positive was that dealing with Black had been refreshingly nice because he wasn't expected to be nice. He was expected to be snide, and he let out as much of his frustration on the man as he could get away with.  
  
Next year, when Albus had demanded that he teach Harry Occulmency, it took all his skills not to fall over laughing. There was absolutely no way the boy would be able to block him, as he himself would never be able to block the boy. Such was the nature of the bond that they had between them. But he was not going to explain that to Albus, and it was the last nail in the coffin for the idea that Albus might know of the bond. It was unthinkable that the Headmaster would knowingly put a fifteen year old student in a room with the one that was bonded to him without a chaperon. It had taken the strongest shields that he could muster, the ones he used to look Voldemort in the eyes and lie, to stand in that room with his temptation glaring at him. Harry had grown that summer and the sexual tension that he had rejoiced at for not being there first year was starting to hit. He had to snap, deride, chide, and bring up the boy's father so the teenager didn't find out just what the wall or his desk felt like on his skin.. He had used the lessons to try and teach Harry the basics of Occulmency. If the boy worked at it, he would be able to hold his own against anyone but himself. _'Not that I could tell him that. It would require explaining why. Which would have brought about the desk or wall being used in a most indecent if satisfying manner.'_ When Harry had invaded his pensive, he lost it. The bond coiled in betrayal, and he had lashed out with anger fueled by embarrassment and hurt. Harry had just seen him at his absolute worse, at a moment when he could not protect himself. That it was one that showed his appearance in the worst light was also part of it. He wanted the boy to admire him, to look at him, to want him. Then the whole end of the year debacle happened. Harry hadn't trusted him to understand what he asked, hadn't trusted him to find a way to let the boy know what his answer was. _'Trust was not something you were working on with him though. I can't truly blame him for that, but I can blame him for hieing off to the Ministry with only a bunch of students at his back.'_  
  
That summer, when they were posted to guard Harry's home, he almost gave Petunia a piece of his mind about her family's treatment of his Harry.  He also wanted to comfort the boy, to let him know that Black would forgive him for being a dunderhead and that teenagers were prone to be hotheaded and make mistakes. But he knew Harry would never accept his words as true.  
  
When Albus got himself cursed and then declared that Severus had to kill him, he had gone home and drank himself into a stupor. Somehow, during the summer, he had convinced himself that there had to be a way for him and Harry to get together. That somehow the boy would understand all that had happened so far, see past his anger, and accept him. Now he was positive that the bond had originated in a different life time, and that they would not have a chance this time around. There was no way his Harry could forgive him this.  The only positive he could see was that he was being given the defense position, but not for the reasons everyone suspected. Harry would be sixteen next year. He was glad that he was not able to watch the teenager struggle over a steaming cauldron, the steam damping his fringe, tempting him to step up behind the teen and show him exactly how to prepare the potion. The teen would be held in the circle of his arms as he held those hands he wanted to feel so much in his own while he showed how to cut, grind, or stir. If his body brushed against Harry's, it would have been a bonus. And possibly the end of his secret. No, he instead got to watch the passion in Harry's face as he learned his favorite subject. At least there was no reason to help him with his stance and Severus once again took his frustrations out on his students. At the end of the year, he had stood back and watched Harry with the youngest Weasley, jealousy eating him from the inside out.  
  
That night on the tower he had decided that no matter when this bond was created, he was going to make sure that it didn't happen. He was going to research all he could about past and future lives and find a way to get a message to his other selves that this was a bad idea, leading to only pain.  
  
He had almost rejoiced when a seventeen year old Potter had not come to Hogwarts for his final year. The temptation of making his legal aged partner understand what was happening and why he was doing what he was doing would have been their downfall. Voldemort would not have appreciated his worst enemy in bed with his most trusted servant.  
  
The day of the final battle, when he learned that Harry had to die, he decided that it would be his last among the living as well. He had already spent over ten years waiting for something that he would never have, that was constantly just out of reach. There was no reason to continue. Maybe their next life would be better, especially as he never had a chance to complete that research. As he lay on the dirty floor of the Shack, he had been surprised to see Harry there. He was able to do the last thing he could for the teenager, pass on Albus' message. Then he had asked for the one thing he thought Harry might give him, and for the first time in years, he saw the green eyes that haunted his nights look at him with something besides hatred. He had let his eyes slide shut, somehow knowing that Harry would not leave until he did. Then he waited, hoping that they could find a bit of happiness in the afterlife before they moved onto their next existence.  
  
The next thing he had seen was a misty version of King's Cross. Harry was standing near a bench on a platform that was devoid of people except a squalling brat under a bench and Albus. He noticed he was in a hazy corner of the platform. He wanted to stride over to Harry and wrap the teen in his arms, but the years of hiding their connection and spying made him stay in the shadowy edge. He let his eyes drink his fill of the young man standing there conversing with the ex-headmaster. He could see the bond that wove about them, thin hazy gray and white lines that blended in with the background. He could tell that Albus still had no idea, and that Harry wasn't paying attention. _'Then again, as the only one who knew of the bond, I might have been the only one to see them.'_ As Albus gave Harry the choice to move on or return and finish Voldemort, he found himself torn as to which he wanted to happen. He knew that he really wanted Harry to move into the afterlife with him. They could put aside all acting and learn about each other. They could have a second chance. But he knew that Harry needed to defeat Voldemort or all that had happened was for naught.  
  
When Harry decided to return, Severus had found himself pulled back to his body. Harry was back among the living, and would survive the battle. He knew that the teen wouldn't feel his death like he had felt Harry's almost one with the basilisk, but when the teen learned of the bond, he would know there was no one there for him. So, Severus knew that he couldn't die, not yet. If Harry rejected him, then he knew of a number of life threatening potions ingredients he could go hunt for.  Groping for the small unbreakable, undetectable vial that hung about his neck, he struggled to bring it to his lips. The top was spelled to release its contents when he was in dire need. The phoenix tears that Fawkes had given him after the basilisk incident dropped through his lips and onto the wounds on his neck. He then stood, shaking with blood loss, and apparated back to Spinner's End to heal himself the rest of the way. He accepted that he had to distance himself from Potter and let the teenager come to him when the time was right.  
  
Of course, he had stood trial for the death of Albus. Potter had come, bearing the memories he had given the teenager during the final battle, but before the teenager could declare himself a witness and get the memories admitted as evidence, Fawkes had appeared in the courtroom. The entire courtroom froze and stared at the phoenix that no one had seen since the death of his friend. There were a number of glances between the bird and himself. Most of them obviously wondering if the bird was about to make the trial unnecessary. Severus could have told them that Fawkes would never kill him if for no reason other than that bird didn't like killing things. Maiming, sure, but not killing. He was just as surprised as they were when the phoenix had alighted on his shoulder and rubbed its warm head along his cheek, trilling quietly in his ear. Severus tried to lift his hand to scratch under Fawkes' feathers near his head, just were the bird loved it, but the chains held his arms tightly to the chair. Fawkes hopped off his shoulder and moved into reach of his fingers, allowing him to do as he had wanted. The courtroom sat in absolute silence, staring in shock.  
  
Once he had scratched the right spot, Fawkes took off and circled over the witness stand, dropping a parchment scroll that unfurled as it fell. When it landed, an eerie pink light leaked off the surface lighting a two foot high wraith-like figure of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Turning slightly, Albus faced the Wizengamot, his eyes obviously twinkling. “Madam Berrycloth, as you can see I did make use of that unique spell you thought to teach me.”  
  
An elder smiled at the fake wraith. Its comment proved that this was indeed created by Albus.  “I'm glad you did. So, you are here today to stand witness for one Severus Snape, Potions Master, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Death Eater?”  
  
The twinkle faded slightly as Albus shook his head. “Not a Death Eater. He has been a spy for years. It is because of him you are able to sit there and chain him to that chair. If it wasn't for all his work, this courtroom wouldn't see much as Voldemort tends to have other ways to handle those who break his rules. If you are curious about his methods, you might want to ask Severus. He is a bit more knowledgeable about them than I am.”  
  
A graying eyebrow raised at that. “Albus, you might not know, but he killed you.”  
  
Albus showed a black hand that had been hiding in his robes. Severus shifted his eyes to look at anything else. Anything that did not show his failure at something he had set his mind to.  
  
The Wizengamot gasped as a whole when they saw the withered hand. Madam Berrycloth leaned forward slightly. “I think you better start explaining, Albus.”  
  
The silvered hair witness nodded in her direction. “Voldemort made some very dark artifacts to prolong his life. They were, of course, cursed with some very nasty dark hexes.” He smiled gently at Harry and then over to Severus. “I made a mistake and one of them got me. Severus managed to keep me alive and sane for far longer than I had thought possible. But both of us knew that it was a lost cause.” The sad blue eyes turned to look at Severus. “You did know, but you would never give up.” He looked back at Madam Berrycloth. “We knew that Voldemort planned for one of my students to kill me during the school year. I could not allow that, so I ordered Severus to do it. He was also under orders to kill me the moment the curse started to win. If he accomplished this, then he would be in the most valuable position he had ever been in. I hoped that Voldemort would make him the Headmaster after my death so that he could keep as many students safe as possible. I know that Severus killed me, or Fawkes would not have delivered this witnessing message. Everyone of you should be glad that he did. If the curse had won,” the blue eyes went flat, “ it would have been a horrible blow for the side of the light, One I am not sure you would have recovered from.”  
  
Severus looked down to where Fawkes had settled next to his fingers once again. He focused on scratching that warm neck instead of what Albus was explaining.  
  
“And what would have that been, Albus?” It was Madam Bones that spoke up.  
  
The blue eyes shifted towards her. “I would have been fighting on Voldemort's side if Severus had not killed me as he promised.”  
  
The stunned silence that filled the courtroom once again was broken this time by the sound of Severus scratching Fawkes' wing joints.  
  
“Severus, as much as Harry, saved the Wizarding world. Both of them should be awarded the status of hero and then left to live their lives.”  
  
Severus was so focused on Fawkes that he didn't see the stunned Wizengamot vote in Albus' favor, nor did he feel the chains slither off his arms. What caught his attention was Albus calling his name in a tone that he had used so many times to pull him back to the present. He focused on the two foot version of his friend. “Yes, Albus?”  
  
“Severus, I know you have given up much for this war.”  
  
Severus forced his eyes not to look at Potter still sitting in the stands. He knew the teenager was staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to see if it was with disgust or not.  
  
Albus continued. “And you have made a number of oaths and promises that have chained you from living the life you wish.” He raised his wand and cast a circle around himself. All the people in the room could feel the power swelling around the parchment. “Severus, by the power of our relationship, of our friendship, I here by dissolve every oath, promise, and bond that holds you in its power.” The power rushed from the parchment and swirled about the dark greasy haired man and the phoenix that was still perched on his lap.  
  
As the power swirled about him, Severus' eyes shot to meet Potter's. Maybe this would be the end of their connection. Maybe the Infinity Bond would be severed and he could finally find a bit of peace and Harry could find someone that would match him better. He yanked his eyes back to Albus' diminutive form as the power settled deep in his bones. He felt the shackles of his life dissipate into the air about him.  
  
“Now, my dear boy, go live. You deserve it.” Albus turned back to the Wizengamot. “And Madam Bones, Severus was my only spy.” He then nodded to the assembly. “I wish you all well.” The parchment then caught fire and burned, leaving neither mark nor ash behind.  
  
The Wizengamot formally pardoned Severus and dismissed all charges before releasing him. All of them noted that Fawkes remained with him throughout the rest of the proceedings. Once he had left the Ministry, doing his best not to look at Potter, Fawkes forced him to Gringotts where he found out exactly what type of relationship Albus thought they had. He had made Severus his heir to everything that was not claimed by Aberforth, and since Aberforth didn't want anything, that left Severus enough galleons to survive on without working. Albus might have come from the lower classes, but he obviously knew how to save. He also now had two properties besides Spinner's End. One he found out was filled with more books than he had stashed at Spinner's End and the other was a small place on a large plot of land on the seaside.  
  
He decided to live in the small seaside home and fix it up as a place he could live comfortably with Harry. Not that he was hoping, but he was not giving up on the possibility quite yet. He knew the day after the trial that Albus' spell had not affected the bond between them. He had woken up the next morning wanting to know what those lips tasted like.  
 

 

ハリーポッター  セブルススネイプ

  
  
Dredging himself out of the memories, he looked about at the comfortable house. It was larger than his home at Spinner's End and his quarters at Hogwarts put together, but it was still small compared to the Malfoy's residence. He had chosen paints and fabric colors with Harry in mind. He wanted the place to feel like he did when the teenager was around him. Subtle earth tones blended with rich warms and deep cools. It had taken him awhile to get the garden the way he wanted. It was also a blend of him and Harry. After watching the teen tend the flowers at Privet Drive, he knew which ones Harry cared about. They were in the garden growing alongside his favorite potion ingredient and both of their favorite vegetables. Smirking a bit, he wondered if all this had been for naught. _'Would Harry ever come here?'_  
  
After cleaning his dishes, he headed out the door. He had ingredients and potions to finish and mail off.  The boy was just entering the time range when he would find out about the bond, so there was still a possibility.


	3. Plotting the First Steps

Severus had just released three owls with their cargo and sent them on their way when he felt a disturbance in his wards, and for the first time in almost five years he felt a sliver of contentment coil about his heart. He was very glad that at that moment he was holding nothing for it would have hit the ground. His impulse was to run and see the man that Potter had become. He stopped himself at his back door. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that there were many reasons that Potter would come seeking him out. _'It is a small chance that it has to do with the bond. It most likely has to do with the Ministry. They hate that they can't find out anything about me. They wanted me under their thumb no matter what Albus said. They succeeded in locking Potter up in the Auror program.'_

 

Standing inside his parlour hiding near the curtains, he watched as Potter stopped at the gate, obviously surveying the house and the gardens. He felt a curl of satisfaction when he noticed that Potter seemed to like what he saw. While he waited for Potter to make up his mind about what he was going to do, he let his eyes rove over the man before him. He was still a bit short, but had filled out quite nicely in the shoulders and chest. His hair was being tossed about by the sea breeze, but Severus was sure that is was still as messy as it had always been. And those eyes were just as green as he remembered. _'You're still waiting. Remember that.'_ When Harry put his hand on the gate, he decided it was time to head out and find out what the boy wanted. _'That is right, think of him as a boy. It might help.'_

 

As he strode out onto his porch, his eyes immediately sought out the emerald ones that brought him both peace and aggravation. The boy met his gaze like so many other times before. Determination was once again shining in those eyes as they met his.

 

He watched as Potter's shoulders straightened, obviously pulling himself together to speak. “Master Snape. I am here on behalf of the Ministry to request your help.”

 

Snape folded his arms across his chest as he glared. He _did not_ want Harry to call him Master Snape. Just plain Snape was better than that. “Potter. Of course they would send you. What does the Ministry want?”

 

He held his position on the porch even though being called Master Snape had wilted any response to Potter's appearance. That, and the knowledge that he was there on Ministry duty. He watched as the boy looked at the gate before answering.

 

“There is someone who is using a potion to poison people. The Potions Masters at St. Mungo and all the other facilities they have asked to research it cannot find a cure.”

 

 _'Are they positive it is a potion that is causing it? They could have isolated the wrong elements. But there are a lot of good Potions Masters at St. Mungo's, they should be able to determine the cause. He said that it has been tested at other facilities as well. So, what do they want of me?'_ He raised an eyebrow, knowing that Potter would be able to read the question that he was asking. The boy didn't let him down.

 

“They are requesting that you attempt to make one.”

 

He knew that he would have to look into it if for no other reason than because he seemed to be hooked on Gryffindors. Lily, Albus and Harry would all be disappointed in him if he didn't at least try. He meant to quickly look at the gate, but couldn't control the way his eyes trailed down the boy standing there waiting to be invited in. “Since this hasn't made it into the Prophet, the Ministry is once again hiding something from the rest of the Wizarding population. I take it you have more information to tell me about. Come on in. I'll make a pot of tea.”

 

Telling the boy to come in felt so right. He knew that if Potter was listening intently he would know that he was truly welcomed. He heard the gate close and the sound of footsteps trotting down the crushed shell path to his door. He steeled himself for Potter's reaction to the house. It was hard for him that Potter was here and seeing the place the first time on a business trip. This was the home he wanted to share with the boy who was gently closing the door behind him. He gestured Potter to the chairs in the parlour.

 

“I'll get us some tea.”

 

Making tea would give him a moment to sort out what he wanted to do.

 

He put the kettle on before he pulled out a brand that he was sure Potter would like. It was similar to the type that Albus loved to serve when Harry was in his office. _'I should use this job as a way for the two of us to get to know each other. It won't be as easy as it would have been when he was eleven, but it might work. He doesn't seem opposed to seeing me. Maybe he would accept the bond when it matures if he knows me versus the persona I had to play. Not that I am that nice, but I can be nicer to him. I need to get him to be my contact with both the Ministry and St. Mungo's. We can work together as partners.'_ Preparing a small tea tray he headed back to where he had left Potter.

 

Stopping in the door, he took in the sight that had only lived in his imagination until now. Potter was sitting in the chair that Severus had always reserved for him. He let himself soak in the sight, not knowing if he would ever see it again, before he moved to place the small tray on the table.

 

“How do you take your tea, Potter?” Severus poured the hot liquid into a pale blue cup that had fine tracing of green vines swirling up to the rim. He didn't look up at the other while he waited for Potter to answer him.

 

“One sugar and a dollop of milk.” The boy's voice had deepened and the timber was doing things to him that Severus wasn't ready to act upon. The weight of the boy's stare was also starting to get to him. He reached over and set the cup down in front of the boy. When Potter moved away from him, he wondered why. He wasn't scared or angry, Severus would know. _'He could be starting to feel the pull of the bond.'_ Even as the thought passed though his mind, he noticed his hand was going to Potter's knee. Making sure his movements looked smooth, he continued the path until his hands were safely back on the tea pot.

 

Once his hands were busy with a cup of tea, he looked up at the boy. He knew him too well to think that Potter hadn't investigated this issue as much as he could on his own and with the help of the other two of his cohorts. “As the Ministry sent you, surely you have some clue as to what is going on. You have never succeeded in staying uninformed when you were supposed to be.”

 

He almost diverted his eyes when the grin lit up Potter's face. He had to keep his distance, to give them a chance to learn about each other, not jump the other man... boy. Grabbing all the thoughts about the bond and what he wanted, he shoved them behind his shields.

 

Potter removed a small, slim file from his pocket and resized it before he slid it across the table to rest in front of Severus. “That was all I could dig up on this at the time I started my hunt for you. The top sheet is the official information from the Ministry.”

 

Severus picked up the folder and slowly flipped through it, scanning the pages carefully. _'They've already assigned Potter to me. Good. Now, looking at this file, it is going to take a while, and there are going to be a lot of trips to St. Mungo's. I can use that as a reason for him to stay here.'_ Leaning back in his seat, gazing into the fireplace, he decided what he wanted to tell Potter. “I'll see what I can do.” He shifted his eyes towards Potter. “The file says that you are to be working with me.” At Potter's affirmative nod, he continued. “You will not tell them any details of my house or life. While you are working with me, you will take the guest room.” The dark eyes slid down to take in Harry's robes. He refused to imagine what the boy would look like borrowing his clothes. “You need to collect your trunk and be prepared for a long stay.” He glanced back at the file, his mind already delving into the ideas he wanted to try.

 

Potter's question caught him by surprise, not that Potter would ever know.

 

“About a week or two?”

 

He raised one long dark eyebrow. “You have a lot of faith in my ability.” He let a smirk slip out and take its place. “At least a month, Potter. You will be going between here and St. Mungo's to collect samples that I need from the patients, among other things.” He stood up, leaving his cup on the table. “I'll show you the guest room. You can tell the two that helped you compile the rest of that file that you are staying with me, but not where here is. You can tell anyone else that you found me, that I am working on the cure, and that is it.”

 

He glared at Potter, knowing that he would eventually understand that Severus was opening the door to his friends. He just hadn't invited them in yet, he would though, eventually. He knew that his Harry couldn't live without the other two or the rest of the Weasley clan. Spinning about, he headed back into the entry hall and felt more that heard Potter sigh before following him.

 

Severus headed up the stairwell and walked into a hallway that extended the length of the house. Hearing Potter's gasp, he looked over his shoulder and smirked at the look on the boy's face.

 

Harry followed Snape out of the parlour and up a stairwell. When he entered the hallway, the first thing he thought was that it was brighter than he thought Snape would like. And then he realized that it was brighter than most lights could make it. He felt like he had stepped back outside. Raising his eyes to where the ceiling should have been, he saw the afternoon sky. _'I wonder if it is really a skylight or if it is charmed like the ceiling in the Great Hall.'_ Letting his eyes trail along the sky, he realized that the opening covered the entire hallway. The walls were a soft sandy brown with driftwood sconces to hold candles that could be lit when it was dark. The floor was a dark hardwood covered with a soft green rug running down the center of the entire hall.

 

Severus watched as Potter took in one of the places he was most proud of. He had put the skylights in and then charmed them with the same spells that held the Black Lake out of the Slytherin dorms. The driftwood sconces were made by a local artist, but he had fire proofed them. Right this moment, his need to make the other man his faded.

 

Harry was home. Once again, all was right.

 

He gave the boy a moment more to survey the room before walking down the hall towards the guest room. “This is the guest room.” He gestured towards the closed door. He then turned towards the door that was at the end of the hall. “That is,” he forced himself not to say _our,_ “my room.” He wondered if Potter would question him not telling the boy not to dare go in there. But it really was their room. He had even left places in the decor blank waiting for Harry to put his own touches to the room. _'Not to mention that Harry wakes me up almost every morning in that room.'_ Thinking briefly of the dreams that filled his mornings, he made a mental note to put up a permanent silencing charm around the room.

 

Pulling his thoughts back to the here and now, he gestured to the door across the hall from the guest room. “That is the bathroom.” Turning down the hall, he strode to the last door at the other end. Resting his fingers on the door, he looked at the owner of the room. “This room has nothing in it yet.” He the spun about and walked away from Harry's room. It would remain empty until Harry moved in what ever he wished to store in it. He had picked that room for his Harry because he knew the man enjoyed flying. That room had a large balcony that would be great for taking off from.

 

Stopping at the top of the stairwell, Severus looked back at Potter. The boy had a puzzled look on his face as he stared at the door for the empty room. _'No, he is not my Harry yet. He is still Potter.'_ Reigning in a sigh, he let his smirk soften into the slightest of a smile. _'But he is here, and that means the possibility is greater.'_

 

Letting the smile fade from his face, he knew that it was still in his eyes. “Come on Potter, there is nothing fascinating about an empty room. I'll finish showing you about so that you won't get lost.”

 

Harry looked over at Snape while his mind was still attempting to figure out why Snape wasn't storing something in the empty room. _'Surely the man has some books he could put in there.'_ His thoughts were derailed by the look in Snape's eyes. The softness in them surprised him as much as the welcome tone underneath his “come in” earlier. A bit of hope peeked its way out of the depths of his heart. The dark man seemed to want him there. Harry's feet took him to the stairwell as a smile slipped onto his face. “Coming, sir.”

 

Severus felt his shoulders stiffen at the title. “Potter, since we are going to be working together, please call me as you tried to your entire school career.” ' _Or you could use Severus.'_ He didn't look at the Auror as he headed down the stairs. “Now, you know that is the parlour. Right across from it is the study.” He opened the door and clamped down on the wince. He had taken over the entire room with stacks of parchments and books that dealt with his current research project. Every flat surface was currently covered, even his and Harry's desk. He was going to have to clean up.

 

Harry peered into the room. He couldn't see a single piece of wall because they were all covered with bookshelves. Near the fireplace was a cluster of chairs and what he figured was a table. By the look of the room Snape was currently in the middle of a research project. Even as he surveyed the two large tables or desks, he couldn't tell due to the stacks of books around them, his eyes were drawn to two large bay windows and what he thought could be window seats. They looked out over the lawn sloping down towards a row of greenhouses.

 

When it looked like Potter might move into the room, Severus gently closed the door and directed him down the hall past the stairs to the last three doors. “This is the downstairs powder room.” He touched the door that was built under the stairwell and then moved a bit further down the hall. Opening the door on the left, they stepped into the large kitchen and a decent size dining area. It would be cozy enough for just the two of them, but large enough to have the core of the Weasley family over. If Harry brought the extended family over, then they were going to have to set up on the lawn like Molly did. “This is the kitchen and dining room.” He then gestured towards a door on the back wall in the kitchen area. “That is the door to the cellar and my potions lab.” He glanced over at Potter. “Please ask before you enter my lab unless it is an emergency. Some of the potions I brew are very sensitive to the change in air pressure.”

 

 _'He said please... he gave me permission to go in his lab... Come to think of it, he has not forbidden a single room to me.'_ Harry let his eyes trail about the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley would love it. It radiated warmth and love. Two things he had not ever associated with the man who was currently striding out its door to the last one he hadn't seen or told what it was.

 

When Snape opened the door and ushered him in, he knew what the room was, he was just surprised to see such an informal room in Snape's house. There were chairs and floor pillows scattered about. A small bookshelf was against one wall near an arm chair. A large fireplace was on an outside wall. He could see where a toy box could be tucked in and not look amiss. The back wall of the room was one large window and light was pouring in over the large porch that was just outside of it. It was the view out the window that drew him. Instead of the lawn that was outside the study, this was a large, almost formal, garden. He could see the nod given to the formal designs found at manor houses. There were pathways, benches, and even a small fountain. The plants were in beds, but that is where it stopped. The plants were an eclectic mix of magical and non-magical and their beds were not rigid. Instead, they seemed to flow across the ground making random patterns. The paths also seem to flow about, meandering their way to a large drop off. Past the drop off, all you could see was the sky and sea which seemed to go on for forever.

 

Severus watched as Potter took in his other favorite room in the house. He mentally called it the family room. It had once been the formal dining room, but he didn't think that they had need for one, so he had converted it. It had taken a bit of work to remove the rotten outer wall and replace it with the windows and glass door. But he knew they would not rot, and he had also charmed them like the skylights. He had been uncertain about how he would like it once it was done, but seeing the night sky from his armchair had become one of his greatest pleasures. The garden had been a long project, but once it was done, he realized exactly what he had done. He also realized that no one else would have a clue as to what inspired the design. His subconscious, which was what he followed as he planted it, had sculpted a replica of the bonding lines that he had seen in that misty version of King's Cross.

 

Severus' breath caught in his chest as he watched Potter wander over to the window taking in their garden. He hated feeling exposed and vulnerable, and that is what the garden did. It exposed his greatest secret, one that he had successfully kept from two of the most powerful wizards in the world and the Ministry. If Potter didn't like it, then Severus knew that he would most likely go hunting some of those ingredients that could end in his demise. Because if Potter rejected the garden, then he was in essence rejecting their bond.

 

“Snape, did you plant this?" Harry rested his fingers on the frame of the glass door that let out on to the porch. “It is beautiful.” His eyes kept tracing the patterns that seemed to call him, almost as if he studied it long enough, he would recognize it.

 

Severus let his breath slip back out. That hurdle was crossed. Opening the glass door, he stepped onto the back porch. “Who else is around to have done it, Potter? Thank you.” He paused for a moment to hear if Potter fainted. Not hearing a body hit the ground, he continued. “Come along, I'll show you to the apparation point so that you can go get you trunk and report in.”

 

He stepped into the garden and headed off towards the greenhouses. Potter fell in step beside him. Clamping his fingers into the cuff of his robe, he fought the urge to reach out and hold the other's hand. _'You're waiting and not scaring him off.'_ He glanced over that the finely chiseled profile surrounded by messy hair. _'I never thought he would be here without the bond being activated. I'm back to the torture of all those years at Hogwarts. I can only look and not touch. At least I don't have to be mean_ _to him, but that also means I don't have that as a defensive wall to keep the distance between us.'_ Striding quickly down the pathway he wondered if this was a wise idea.

 

Harry noticed the sudden tension in Snape's shoulders. He fought against the urge to rub them to make them relax. Instead he lengthened his stride to keep up with now faster moving man.

 

The speed gave Severus back a measure of control. This is what he wanted. He just had to work a bit longer, be a bit more patient, and he should be able to have this for the rest of his life. “Do you think you will be back by dinner time?”

 

Harry blinked at the invitation. He hadn't thought about much after staying at the house. He was going to be eating in that warm kitchen and lounging in that informal living room. He might even be allowed to use a spot in the study. Shaking the images out of his head, he glanced at the companion that had appeared in each one. “Tonight is my night to have dinner with Ron and Hermione.” He left off the reporting in to them that he was okay. “So, I'll not be here.”

 

Severus nodded as they stepped into the group of greenhouses. He paused a moment to point out a small building that seem to be a potting shed. “That is the entrance to the storm shelter. It is a bit safer to ride out the storm in there instead of the lab. It is fully stocked for any emergency. You, of course, can pass through the wards, and anyone that you are touching can as well.” He walked into a small corpse that stood just on the other side of the shed. In the center on the ground was a circle cleared of grass and leaves. “This is the apparation point.” He reached over to touch the air above a small branch that was sticking out further than the others. “If you get back late and need a light to get to the house, just touch this and say _lumos_. It will light up the path to the front door, which will open for you. I'll wait up for you until midnight. If you are later than that, you shall be finding your own way to your room. We will have breakfast at nine, and start right afterwards.”

 

Harry nodded. He was surprised that the door would allow him in, just as the shed was also keyed to him. _'Or is it because all the wards would let me through? Can he ward anything that I can not get through? Or did he purposely set them so that I could?'_ “Thanks. I'll see you later, Snape.” He stepped into the ring and took a good look around.

 

Severus stepped back out of the ring. “Until later, Potter.” He watched as the boy disappeared in a swirl of white fog. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his hands for a moment and noticed that they were not shaking like he thought they should be. He was once again walking into dangerous territory and playing a dangerous game. The odds were not as stacked against him this time, but he was still scared. Probably because the prize was more personally valuable to him this time.

 

Turning on his heel, he headed for the house. He had a silencing charm to apply, a study to clean up, and a kitchen to take an inventory of. He knew that he was going to be going shopping before the afternoon was over.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry's first stop was his flat to pack his trunk. The closet door stood open and the clothes were pushed this way and that. For the first time, he looked at his wardrobe with the eye of trying to attract attention. Snape's attitude, the way he was not aggressive or grouchy, the way he had welcomed him into his home, made Harry think he had a chance. He pushed the clothes about once again. He just didn't have anything that was obviously designed to attract attention. _'That might be better. Snape never did dress to draw the eyes. He might not like flamboyant displays. He certainly didn't like Lockhart's. And besides, I am going to be out in public running errands.'_ Giving up on looking for what was not there, he packed his trunk with a mixture of auror robes, casual robes, muggle clothes, and his night clothes.

 

Heading into his bathroom, he grabbed his supplies. The kitchen was his next stop. He was going to be gone the next month and there was no way the perishables would survive. He wondered if he should bring food with him. _'That could easily be taken as an insult. I can offer to help pay for the food, but I shouldn't appear with it in my bag.'_ Shrinking his trunk, he slipped it into his pocket and made a mental note to tell Ron to come clean his house out of perishables before he apparated off to the Ministry.

 

He strode towards his office, intent on collecting as many of the forms he might need to gather information in whatever location it might be in. He didn't know what Snape was going to require of him, and he wanted to enter this building as little as possible. If he wasn't here, then they couldn't tag a tracing spell on him. Snape was trusting him with his privacy and he wasn't about to mess that up.

 

Alexander Notesworthy stopped him in the main hallway for the Auror division. “So, Potter, any luck?” The man's tone suggested that Harry wasn't truly trying at an easy task.

 

Harry smirked slightly. _'I've only seen him for a few hours and I am already smirking like him.'_ He left the smirk in place, it felt right. “A bit.”

 

A voice came from someone a little further down the hall. “That is better than we have done. Congratulations, Potter.”

 

Harry glance over to see an Unspeakable push off the wall and walk towards them. “We've been looking for him for almost four years without a hint of a trace. Would you care to share information?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Notesworthy's eyes widen. He had obviously not believed Ron when he said that Snape was hard to find. “No. Snape is trusting me to not give away his location. In return for my silence, he is willing to research the potion and attempt to devise a cure.” He could feel the surprise radiating off the hooded figure.

 

“That is more than _a bit_ of luck. You have met up with him?”

 

Harry nodded, deliberately not speaking. He didn't want to say a thing that would give them a single clue.

 

The Unspeakable's shoulders drooped a little bit before lifting up as if he had thought of something. “We have been trying to find him to ask him a question about a potion that he patented a few years back. It could be a keystone to one of our research projects. Would you be willing to take him a letter and let him decide if he wants to contact us?”

 

His first response was no. He knew it was his paranoia that was coming out, but this was Snape's privacy he was messing with. He was surprised that the man had trusted him with it again. _'Snape should have a chance to decide. The way he has the place warded, he might not even know that the Unspeakables were looking for him. Then again, this is Snape, he could be just ignoring them.'_ Folding his arms, he glared at the other man. “What are you called?”

 

“Macon.”

 

Harry had the feeling that the man was puzzled and a little put out with the question. He honestly just wanted to know who he was dealing with before he continued. It would be nice to give Snape a name of who to hunt down if this turned out badly. It might save his skin long enough that he might be able to convince the Potions Master that he would be useful in the hunt.

 

“Macon... I am willing to take a letter,” Harry saw the man reach into his robe before he had finished his statement, “that you write with a spell nulling quill and parchment, on the table that prevents spells being cast on the parchment, ink, and in the message. You will then leave it on the table and leave the room before I pick it up off the table. If you are willing to meet those requirements, come with me. I have to write up my report.” He turned to Notesworthy. “As I am Snape's liaison for this case, I am not going to be able to complete any other duties. He stated that I had to be available to him at all times.” It might not have been quite in those words, but being assigned a room at his house and told he had to stay there was a good clue.

 

Notesworthy had watched the entire exchange. He knew that Potter and Weasley could be paranoid It came for them knowing Mad-eye, or at least that is what they blamed it on. But, this was the most paranoid he had ever seen Potter. He was also curious why there was an Unspeakable in his hallway asking after Snape. He didn't wonder how they knew his department was hunting for the man. They were in charge of the case, but it was curious that the man already had the note in his pocket. He nodded at Potter's statement. He hadn't expected less. “I'll assign Weasley some sort of office task until you two can partner up again.”

 

Harry nodded in return. The man talking to him now was the one they had made the Head of the Aurors. He just needed to be shown that he and Ron were not trying to pull one over on him. “I'll get back as soon as I can, sir.” He turned and started down the hall. When the Unspeakable didn't move to follow him, he called back over his shoulder. “Are you coming, Macon?”

 

It was on the way to the document room that he felt the _legilimens_ probe. He blocked it easily.

 

_'Honestly, after all those sessions with Snape, these guys are too obvious. While Ron, Hermione and I were out... camping... Hermione forced me to tell them what Snape had tried to teach me. None of us knew how well it worked until Ron and I started that section of our Auror training. Both of us were able to block the Legilimens easily on the first try. After that session, Ron had asked me if that was what it felt like when Snape attempted to enter my mind during fifth year. Even during those lessons, when Snape had to be trying to make it obvious that he was attacking my mind, he had done it with more finesse. When he went rummaging around during sixth year it was like silk on ice comparatively. I told Ron that, and then we laughed at the Auror. That man had claimed to be the foremost legilimen in the country, and that if we could detect him, then we would be able to detect anyone. I'm still not sure if I did right by not bursting his bubble._

 

_Now, what I want to know is why an Unspeakable, who has to know we are trained to block this type attack, tried it. It could be because he knows that most of the division is not proficient, or he used it as a cover for a different spell. Maybe a tracking spell. I'm going to have to get Ron and Hermione to help me out.'_

 

They stepped into the document room and headed straight for the table. Harry pulled out two of the quills and parchments that they needed. He wrote his report on his. It was all of one line. “I found Snape and he is willing to help.” Macon seemed to be focused on getting just the right wording. While the other man was focused on what he was doing, Harry ripped off a bit of the parchment that he was using and made two quick notes one to Ron and Hermione and the other to Snape explaining exactly what happened. By time Macon finished, he had both of his extra notes tucked in his robe pocket.

 

“All done?” The hood bobbed as the head beneath nodded. “Then leave it there, and I'll handle it.” Harry watched as the man left. He collected copies of the forms he needed there instead of heading to his office. Then picking up the letter, he left it in his hands as he headed towards the apparation zone.

 

He appeared at Ron's and Hermione's house but refused to step out of the apparation safety point. As long as he was there, any tracking spell would have difficulty determining if he intended to remain. Pulling out his note for the Weasleys, he handed it to Hermione when she stepped out to see what was keeping him. He was impressed that she had her wand in her hand the entire time.

 

She quickly scanned the note before pointing her wand at him. “I have no clue how you got yourself that messy between work and here, Harry, but hold still a moment.” Her wand flashed in a multitude of patterns as she checked for spells. She even used some very obscure detections spells that she had found over the years. “All clean. Now you can come into the house.” She shook her head no the entire time she said it.

 

 _'She thinks there might be a spying spell that hears noises and words.'_ Indicating that he understood, he came in and they settled in for dinner. That is, right after Hermione took Ron off to tell him what she suspected.

 

As they ate, they kept the conversation bland and with no real information. He mentioned that he had found Snape, which had caused both of them to smile, and then they grumped about what a git the man had been and asked if he still was. Harry's response was the same one that he had given Notesworthy while he carefully shook his head no. This had them spinning off into a conversation about the professors at Hogwarts. Once dinner was done, he passed another note over, but this time to Ron. His partner nodded. Harry smiled, knowing his best mates would handle this for him. Telling them good bye, he apparated off to where he asked Ron to tell Snape to meet him.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus leaned back in his seat and peered out the study window. It was still early, he knew that Potter would most likely come home after midnight, but he couldn't help but to look for him. His wand was in his hand and he was heading towards the apparation point as soon as he saw the Jack Russel patronus. He knew that Ronald Weasley wouldn't contact him unless it was a dire emergency. He stood at the circle, waiting for the glowing form to catch up.

 

“Snape, Harry was hit with some type of spell by an Unspeakable who is desperate to find you. Hermione and I both ran a diagnostic spell and detected something, but it is cloaked. Harry said that Macon cast it while he was using Legilimens to distract him. He thinks he succeeded in blocking the mental attack, but would like you to meet him somewhere you both know and the man might not. He said that he refuses to lead them to you, so he asked me to tell you where to meet him so you can check him out. Hermione is worried that the spell had a verbal component, so don't say anything. That is why Harry asked me to convey this to you. He has already left.”

 

Severus tightened his hand around his wand, wondering just when Weasley was going to be done and tell him where to go. That Unspeakable could have messed with Harry's mind and he needed to get there to find out. He glared at the glowing Jack Russel in lieu of the reason for his aggravation.

 

The glowing dog wasn't fazed by the glare. “He also said that Macon wrote a letter for you that I know Harry is carrying. We checked it and could not find anything on it, but once again, Harry is worried that your presence might trigger something. He is going to place the letter in a different spot than where he is. He asked that you meet him in the last place you saw him during the Final Battle. He feels that the Unspeakable would have problems getting in there, and if necessary both of you know enough about the Forest that you could get away. And thanks for taking the case, we'll dig out anything you need us to, just get Harry to let us know. I think the Ministry is going to hold the information as ransom for information on you.” The dog vanished as the silvery mist dissolved.

 

“About time.” Spinning about quickly, Severus headed back to one of the many places he had hoped to never see again. He appeared in his normal after meeting spot near the Forbidden Forest. It was the coordinates that came easiest to mind when heading to Hogwarts. Trekking through the dark woods, he kept an ear out for any of the inhabitants that might not know him. None crossed his path, and he emerged out of the trees behind Hagrid's hut. Sticking close to the tree line he made his way over to the Whomping Willow, stunned the tree and slipped his way through the tunnel. Hanging back near the door, he surveyed the room, looking for Harry and anything that might be lurking in the shadow. He spotted Harry standing in the same spot he had crouched all those years ago. A quick glance at the boy showed that he was not holding a letter.

 

Harry felt someone looking at him. Training his eyes and his wand on the door, he searched the gloom until he spotted Snape's face. He lowered his wand before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter that he had written for Snape. Unfolding it, he laid it on the floor and walked through a door on the opposite side of the room. He hoped Snape would read it.

 

Severus cast as many diagnostic spells as he could think of before he walked into the room. He crouched down next to the parchment and read it without touching it. It told him roughly the same thing that Weasley did, but it also said that Harry did not feel anything different with his mind. With a quick gesture of his wand, the letter burned to a crisp. Ghosting across the floor, he entered the room where Lupin would go through his changes. Harry was sitting in a rickety old chair, waiting on him. They made a brief eye contact before Severus raised his wand. Harry set his own across his legs and sat up straight, obviously showing that he was ready.

 

A few spells later, Severus was suppressing a growl. He terminated the tracking spell that had been attached to the boy with two quick motions. He strode over to Potter and gently tipped his head back, looking directly into the worried eyes. He raised an eyebrow in request, and felt the boy's nod on the fingers that were holding his head in position. With a silent _legilimens_ , he slipped into the mind he had not felt in years. Harry pushed the memory of the afternoon at the Ministry towards him, and he grabbed it.

 

Observing the memory, he studied Macon, looking for body language that would give away who the man truly was. He had it narrowed down to about ten different students by time the memory ended. Letting the memory go, he slid out of Harry's mind. _'Silk on ice. What a nice descriptor.'_ He blinked as he became aware of the green eyes watching him, trusting him. His fingers that were still lightly holding the boy's chin itched to travel back into that glorious mop of hair and cup his head. His eyes flickered to the lips that were only inches away from his and at just the right angle. _'Stop! Harry doesn't know what happened and that I have taken care of everything. Back up Severus and let him go.'_ He savored the feeling of Harry's skin as he slid his fingers out from under his jaw. He could almost swear he saw a flash of desire in the green eyes that were still locked on his.

 

Stepping back, he grabbed hold of his control with his mental hands. “There was a tracking spell on you. Mrs. Weasley was correct, it would have registered and recorded any noise. There was also weaker version of the imperious curse blended in with it, but you successfully overrode it. It was to make you to return to me immediately. You were quite successful at blocking his attack on your mind as well. I see you took the time to finally practice what I tried to teach you.” He knew he wasn't being nice, that he was falling back on old habits, but he needed the emotional distance at that moment. He waited for Harry to blow up as he had always done. It never came.

 

Harry relived for a moment the feeling of those long fingers stroking his chin, while the dark eyes he was staring in darkened further. He could still feel them caressing his face and contemplating his lips. He knew that Snape had almost kissed him just a moment ago. Then the man had pulled back and the barriers crashed back in place. _'That is what those words are. They are part of his defense.'_ Brushing the bit of anger aside, he nodded in agreement. “It was almost too late, but I am glad that I remembered all that you...suggested.” He stood up and brushed the dust off his robe. “The letter from Macon is in the kitchen area. We need to see what he wrote.”

 

Severus eyes widened as he fought the smirk that was trying to come out. Potter had learned to control his temper. Gesturing to the only door in the room, the smirk won. “Lead the way, Potter.” He wasn't expecting to find too much on the letter because of the parameters that Potter had put in place. The only thing he was worried about was an embedded hex or curse. As Potter strode out the door, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the sleek form. Shaking his head minutely, he followed after the other man.

 

Harry looked across the room at the letter that was resting on the counter. Raising his hand, he pointed at it. He didn't want to take the chance that the letter had the same spell attached to it.

 

Severus understood what Potter was worried about as he pointed to the folded piece of parchment. Pointing his wand at the paper, he cast the same set of spells he had on Harry. When nothing came up, he changed to another set. That also came up blank. He cast the last set of diagnostics, ones that detected some of the nastiest spells out there. Once again, nothing showed. “There is nothing I can detect, Potter. I think Macon tagged you since he knew he couldn't circumvent the other precautions you had taken.” He strode across the room, and using a spell, opened the letter. “Come over here and read this, too. You will eventually try and figure it out, and it would just be easier if you read it from the source.”

 

Harry blinked for a moment before scampering across the room and looked around Snape to see the letter.

 

“ _Master Snape,_

 

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. My team wishes you to contact us about the use of mice feet in the arthritis potion that you patented. This is not a usual potions ingredient and we would like you to explain its properties to us._

 

_We have run a number of tests and are unable to determine how it affects the potion besides the fact that it does not work without them added. Is there a particular breed of mice that you use?_

 

_This information would be very helpful to our store of knowledge._

 

_Please send your owl to me, Unspeakable Macon._

 

_Thank you in advance.”_

 

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Snape. “He took that long to write that?”

 

Severus smirked at him. “I am not touching the paper to see if he did succeed in keying more information to my touch. I am not detecting any spells on it, but these are the Unspeakables we are discussing.” With a quick flick of his wand, he destroyed the parchment the same way he had Harry's earlier missive. Turning about so that he faced Potter, he smirked. “So, Mr. Potter, are you going back to the Weasleys' to put their mind at ease, or are you coming home and then sending that stag of yours to alert them of your status?”

 

“I should stop in and see them in person. They'll worry less. I'll be there soon.” Harry smiled at the older man. “Now let's get out of this shack.” Spinning about on his heel, he headed towards the tunnel that lead the way out. Snape was right behind him.


	4. Settling In

Harry apparated to Ron's and Hermione's house. Knocking on the door, he wasn't surprised to find it flung open with a curious Hermione behind it. Ron was behind her grinning at him.

 

“He got rid of it, right?” Hermione shooed him through the door as the words tumbled out.

 

“Yeah, Snape removed the tracking spell. You were right, it had a vocal part attached to it. But I didn't realize that there was an almost imperious part, too. Snape said that I overcame it as normal.” Harry found his usual seat in the living room and flopped onto it. “He then suggested that I come back over here and let you know how everything turned out.”

 

Ron dropped onto his seat and leaned forward, looking intently at Harry. “Do you think this Macon is connected to the case?”

 

Harry frowned as he leaned back and considered Ron's idea. “I don't truthfully know. The letter wasn't all that helpful. It just asked about the use of mice feet in the arthritis potion that Snape patented several years ago. Snape refused to touch the parchment to see if there was anything else hidden on it.”

 

Hermione set a tea pot down on the small table before pouring them each a cup. “Do you still have it? We can check to see if there was anything else now that it was opened.”

 

“He burned it up to a crisp and banished the ashes. But before he even moved close to it, he checked it with who knows how many spells.”

 

“Snape does.” Harry almost snorted when he heard Ron's mumbled comment.

 

Ron shot him a look that said that he knew that Harry was trying not to laugh. “You cannot tell me that that man wouldn't know precisely the number of spells he cast at any given minute.” At Harry's head shake, he continued. “You indicated that he wasn't being a git. What was he like? I just can't see him being touchy feely all the sudden.”

 

“He... he was welcoming. He served me tea, told me I had to stay in his guest room, showed me about the house. You guys would love the place.” Harry looked over at Hermione. Snape had only told him not to tell them where it was, so he felt free to describe the place. “His study... Hermione... his study is lined with bookshelves. You can't see the walls for them. And he has two large bay windows that look out over his lawn in there. I think they had window seats, too.”

 

Hermione tilted her head slightly. “You think?”

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah. I couldn't be positive as every conceivable flat surface was buried under mountains of parchments and books. I think he is researching something. He has an informal living room with one wall that is entirely glass. It looks out over a beautiful garden.” He stopped himself before he mentioned the drop off into the sea. That would give too many clues away to the house's location. “Ron, your Mom would love the kitchen. And the skylight in the upstairs hallway. At least I think it was a skylight. Either that or he learned how to charm the ceiling to be like the one in Hogwarts' Great Hall.”

 

“We got it, mate. The house is one we are going to be envious of.” Ron grinned at him to take the bite out of the words.

 

“Nah, not envious of, but you would be comfortable there. It is welcoming.” Harry grinned back.

 

Hermione looked from one to the other. “But how was it between you?” She didn't want to ask about the bond straight out, but they all knew that was her question.

 

“Neither of us mentioned it. He knows about it, but it is like he is trying not to do anything about it.” Harry frowned slightly as he remembered the almost kiss in the Shack. “Or rather, I think he is giving us time. Maybe he wants us to get to know who we are now versus who we were then. And I think that is a good idea.” He looked at his two best friends. “I mean, we were not in the best situation to learn about who the other was then. And we have changed in the last five years.”

 

Hermione nodded in agreement while Ron looked thoughtful before he spoke up. “That would make a lot of sense. But... can you keep your hands to yourself?” He cast a side glance at Hermione. It had been sometime during the horcrux hunt that they had both reached their mental maturity level and their bond activated. It hadn't forced them together, but the desire to touch and just to be with the other had been really strong. More because they knew that they would always be together.

 

Harry smirked. “It was touch and go when I first got close, but... for some reason the need to get to know him is stronger.” He refrained from mentioning that that had all changed when Snape's fingers were under his chin and his lips were hovering over his. As long as they didn't touch, he could keep a clear head.

 

Hermione just smiled. “Maybe it is because you really don't know the other well.”

 

Ron just shook his head. “Nah, I think it's because they are both stubborn and refuse to go into this quickly.”

 

Harry just grinned at him “Well, I am going to use this time to figure him out. He has been approachable. Maybe working on this case will help. We will both be equals this time.”

 

Hermione smiled at his answer. “So, why are you staying at his place, not that you sound like you are complaining?”

 

Harry shrugged a bit. “He said it was so that I was conveniently nearby when he needed me to run to St. Mungo's and other places.” He glanced between the other two. “You both know that they are covering up the case at the Ministry, and it sounds like the Ministry is trying to do so at St. Mungo's as well.” His eyes locked with the bright blue pair. “Notesworthy said you were going to be working odd jobs around the office until I come back.”

 

Ron broke in before he could continue. “I'll use that to our advantage. If I am doing odd office jobs, that means I can be in odd offices. I'll scrounge up whatever I can there for you.”  
  


Hermione caught his gaze next. “And I'll do the same at St. Mungo's.” Since she had been working at St. Mungo's for the last two years after completing her healer's training, she had more access to the records there than they did. “I don't know how much I can get a hold of, that ward is under some of the tightest security that I've ever seen. But I will find out everything I can.”

 

Three pairs of eyes met as they silently acknowledged that they were once again embarking on one of _their_ style of Gryffindor adventures, but this time they knew that they had a Slytherin in the wings to help them.

 

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

It was just after midnight when Harry slipped through the door. Knowing that Snape had said he would be in bed by now, he tried to move quietly towards the stairs. He jumped when he heard a quiet voice come from the study.

 

“Welcome home, Potter.”

 

Looking into the darkened study, he could see the man sitting at a now clean desk in a small pool of light. “Thanks, Snape.” Another glance showed a small stack of parchments and a quill in his hand. Harry figured he had lost track of time. “Let's head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

Black eyes looked up, meshing with his, and a slow small smile slipped onto that normally scowling face.

 

Harry's breath caught at the sight. It wasn't a smirk or a grin, it was a genuine smile and it looked good.

 

“Yes, let's.” Standing up, Severus noxed the light and crossed to the door where Potter stood. Even though he knew they were going to separate rooms, that one short conversation gave him a small sprig of hope.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

When Severus rolled over the next morning, it almost felt like something was missing. Cracking open his eyes, he figured out what it was. His Harry wasn't there tempting him in his dreams. Instead there was a feeling of being well rested and the contentment that came from having Harry home. Pulling himself out of his bed, he wondered if he missed the dreams or not. _'It's probably better this way. If I had to think about him to finish what the dream started there is no telling how I would act at breakfast.'_ It took less than thirty minutes to complete his morning ablutions and head down the steps.

 

Opening the fridge, he pulled out the jug of milk and poured himself a glass. Heading out the back door and turning to face the east, he watched the sunrise while sipping his drink. Severus soaked in the contentment that was filling the house at that moment. He finished his morning ritual by heading in, rinsing his glass and setting it beside the sink. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket and headed back out the door to collect the morning's harvest. He also sent off the day's first batch of potions.

 

It was almost nine by time he came back through the door. He set the basket of cuttings next to the cellar door and listened for a moment to hear if Harry was up. _'Potter... he is still Potter.'_ Hearing the shower running, he set out the ingredients for breakfast. He quickly mixed up a batch of batter for pancakes, turned the kettle on, and headed down to his lab to put his basket up.

 

Harry slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed for the kitchen. It was almost nine. Looking through the door, he was surprised that Snape wasn't waiting for him. Part of him still expected to be snarled at. Pushing that aside, he walked into the kitchen. The kettle was whistling so he turned it on low and then noticed breakfast was sitting out ready to cook. _'I wonder where his pans are? Should I look for them?'_ Before he could hunt he heard a door behind him open.

 

Severus heard the kettle being turned down and knew that Potter was in the kitchen. Heading back up the stairs, he was greeted by a look he wasn't sure whether to be thrilled to see or not. Potter looked like he was contemplating something that could get him trouble. Before he could say anything, the boy turned about and grinned at him.

 

“I can help cook if you want me to.” Harry waited to see if he would be told off or accepted. He wasn't sure which one would happen.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy. Potter was currently his guest, as much as he would rather him not be, and as such he was not allowed to cook. “I'll make breakfast. Have a seat at the table, Potter.”

 

Harry sat at the table, unsure what he should do. The only place he had never helped in the kitchen was at Hogwarts and the Weasleys when he first started visiting. _'Treat it like those first couple of visits to the Burrow. Maybe you can help later.'_ Before he knew it he had breakfast before him and Snape was settling on the other side of the table, his own plate in his hand.

 

Taking a sip of his tea, Severus decided that it was a good time to start getting to know the man across the table. “I hope you slept well.”

 

Harry wondered where this conversation was going to. _'If it was my choice, then I would use it to learn about him. I wonder if he would answer any of my questions.'_ Gathering up his courage, he answered Snape's question before asking his own. “I did, thank you.” He let his eyes drift about the room before settling on the dark eyes that seemed to be watching him intently. “Why did you decide to leave Hogwarts? You could've been the Headmaster again.”

 

Severus contemplated dismissing the question and growling at Potter, but the small voice in the back of his head made him stop. This was his chance and he wanted to learn about Harry, too. Settling back into his chair, he twirled his fork between his fingers as he answered. “I...There were too many memories I didn't want to face there.” His gaze demanded that Potter understand without him elaborating further.

 

Harry nodded. He completely understood not wanting to face the invisible ghosts that were formed by his memories. And many of them were now walking about Hogwarts. “Yeah, that was the reason Ron, Hermione and I didn't return to redo our seventh year.”

 

“Did you ever take your NEWTs, or are you an Auror based on merit alone?” Severus was proud that the question didn't sound snide.

 

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice before answering. “They accepted Ron and I into the training program on merit alone, but Hermione insisted we take our NEWTs. She arranged study sessions for us, along with a few others, so that we would be ready. While we were camping, she studied Arithrmancy, Runes, and anything else she thought might help. Since there was nothing much else to do, Ron and I would study with her. It seemed to help calm her nerves and ours as well. So, I ended up taking my NEWTs in those subjects as well as the others I was working on at Hogwarts. Ron did the same, except he took the OWLs for Arithmancy. Hermione, of course, did well on all of her tests. I made an A or above on mine as did Ron. We all made Os on defense.” He took a bite of egg as he watched Snape's face, trying to determine what the man was thinking. “So, I guess you can say we're there based on merit, but we did eventually earn our spots.”

 

Severus wanted to ask about his potions grade, but knew that the question would not be welcomed. _'He at least made an A on it. Maybe the time will come that he will mention it on his own.'_ Eating a bit more of his breakfast, he decided to ask another question before the willingness to talk was spoiled. “So, you and Mr. Weasley are both Aurors. What is Ms. Granger doing these days?”

 

Harry studied him a bit, wondering if the man was truly interested or not. “She is Mrs. Weasley now and a Master Healer at St. Mungo's.” He waited for the derogatory comments on her wasting her abilities. There were a number of naysayers who thought that she should also be an Auror or working as an Unspeakable in the Ministry. Hermione did her best to ignore them, but even after all this time they still were one of the most vocal groups when they were put on display by the Ministry. _'Not that they call it a display...No it is a ball, or a gala, or something like that.'_

 

Severus watched the emotions that were tumbling just under the surface of Potter's face. This was a point of contention, and he didn't think it was between the three. _'I think the Wizarding world doesn't agree with her decision.'_ Pulling out two scrolls from robe, he pushed them across the table. “It seems, Potter, that you have a person in both the spots we need more answers from.” He gestured to the two scrolls. “I went through the file last night and these are the questions I have at the moment. This scroll,” he touched the one written in red ink, “is for St. Mungo's and the other is for the Ministry.”

 

Harry pushed his empty plate aside and opened the scrolls. The handwriting was familiar and he had plenty of practice reading it. Scanning the lists quickly, he knew that some of that information that was not going to be just handed out. “I'll see what I can get.” He gathered his dishes as he stood up. “Shall I help with the wash up?” When Snape shook his head no, he gathered up the scrolls. “Then I'll head out and get started.”

 

Severus watched him walk towards the back door. “Potter, lunch is at noon. Stop by so we can check your progress.”

 

Harry smiled. “Okay. See you at lunch.”

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus watched as Harry crossed the garden before he headed back down to his lab. He set about preparing and storing the ingredients that he collected that morning. After setting several cauldrons to work, he headed out into the cellar to clean up a section so that he could reach the long wall near the stairs. Digging back into the corner he had just buried, he pulled out two parchment scrolls. Setting one aside, he took the other and propped it against the wall. Using the spell he had learned to wall paper the parlour, he enlarged the scroll and then stuck it to the wall as it was unrolled.

 

Summoning the folder Potter had given him yesterday, he set it down on top of a crate and started making his chart. In the first column was the list of symptoms and the second held every potion ingredient that he could think to help next to its symptom. Across the top, he listed all the potions that had been administered. He checked off the ingredients that were in each potion.

 

The second roll papered the short wall next to the door that led to his lab. On it, he started a list of the patients and their potions. He had to number the patients as there were no names given.

 

As he examined the information that he had, he realized just how much was missing.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry walked into St. Mungo's. It was nice that after five years that he could walk about without the public following his every footstep. It did help that after the first few times it had happened after he was an active Auror the unlucky person had ended up in St. Mungo's. The public learned that it wasn't a good idea to get between a criminal and an Auror. Flicking his eyes about, he determined where he needed to go. With Snape's list of questions buried deep in his pocket, he approached the person guarding the ward where all the incident's patients were located.

 

“Good morning.” Harry waited for the man to answer him.

 

The light brown eyes looked over him as if trying to determine if he was worth talking to. “Morning.”

 

“I'm here to talk to the Healer in charge of this ward.” Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a Healer watching them. He seemed intent on the conversation. Moving slightly, he positioned himself so that he could watch both the guard and the healer at the same time.

 

“No one can bother him.” The guard focused on the ground near Harry's feet.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I am here for Master Snape. He was requested by the Ministry to take over this case.”

 

The guard looked back up at him. “Then Master Snape needs to come here himself. I can't allow anyone that is not authorized in here to bother the healers.”

 

Harry watched as the healer's face tightened. _'I wonder if he would take a moment to talk to me.'_ He shifted his eyes back to the guard who was thwarting him. _'And why is the Ministry blocking me from talking to the Healers. They are the ones that wanted Snape to take the case. Then again, they might want to use this to pull him out of seclusion. They have to hate that he has succeeded in escaping their grasp.'_ He rocked back on his heels a bit. “Can you take a moment to answer some of the questions?”

 

The guard looked him up and down for a moment. “No. Bring me a letter from Master Snape and I will consent to answer what I can.”

 

Harry thought of the list of questions that were in his pocket. _'I doubt that he would answer any of them. I bet he would say that it wasn't Snape's handwriting. Are they really putting these kids' lives on the line just to pull Snape back out of seclusion?'_ A quick glance at the healer told him that the man thought the same as he did. Somehow, he wanted to get the healer aside so that he could talk to him. But he couldn't make it obvious to the guard. “Okay, I'll be back with a letter.”

 

Stepping away, he caught the healer's eye, hoping that the man would understand the message he was trying to convey.

 

Healer Garrick watched as Harry Potter talked to the Ministry official that guarded his ward. When he heard that Potter was there on the behalf of Severus Snape, he felt a bit of hope stir. But one look at the guard's face dispelled the notion that help was going to be coming. It wasn't until he heard that the man would only allow authorized people into the ward did a daring idea come to mind. _'He didn't say who had to authorize them. I need to see if Healer Stanton is still alive, and if so, could he come here and help. Once I have Stanton helping, maybe I can send him to speak to Potter. Then the information can get to Master Snape.'_

 

Even as Potter made eye contact with him, asking to meet up, he was plotting how to send the letter while the Ministry watched. It was annoying how close an eye they were keeping on them. He knew that they were modifying the patients' charts. And that the information that they had sent to the potions researchers was not complete. Somehow he had to get all the correct information to Snape. He let his eyes met Potter's, hoping the man could understand that he would meet him later.

 

Harry caught the answer to his inquiry. _'Just how much are they watching the healers? Surely they aren't interfering in their work.'_ Deciding to stop by after lunch, he headed off to the apparation point. He had a few people in the Ministry to talk to.

 

The Ministry clerks were a bit more helpful, but in essence they told him that he didn't have the clearance to get all the answers that Snape wanted. And that they didn't think it they were related to the creation of the potion. Harry kind of agreed. He couldn't see the connection of the list of captured Death Eaters and the raided strongholds to the making of the potion. But he had learned a long time ago that Snape saw things a bit differently than others did. There had to be something that he was thinking of.

 

Not wanting to push too hard, he gave up. Instead he headed out to meet Ron at their normal lunch spot. He was going to hand over both lists of questions to his partner in hopes that he and Hermione could gather at least part of the answers. That was the other reason he stopped pushing. He didn't want any suspicion to fall on Ron when he started digging up material for him.

 

His footsteps took him to the small hole in the wall cafe` that he and Ron frequented for lunch. Since he started Auror training, the proprietor had kept the Press out and Harry was allowed to eat there in peace. He spotted Ron at their usual table and slipped into his normal seat. “Hi, Ron.”

 

“Harry, how have you been?” Ron took in the tired face and the creases in his best mate's forehead.

 

Harry pushed both of Snape's lists of questions across the table. “Can you file those for me?”

 

Ron tucked them into his pocket. He knew that Harry was going to be avoiding the Auror Offices until the case was solved if he could help it. “Sure, I'll handle them. You look tired, has the bat had your running about today?”

 

“Of course he has, but the aggravating part is that no one wants to give me the information that I need.” Harry pulled out four Galleons and set them on the table next to Ron. “Can you ask Hermione use these to handle that task I asked of her? I can't get in touch with her easily. She can send the change back through you.”

 

Ron scooped up the galleons and tucked them into the pocket that held the parchments he now doubted were to be truly filed. The galleons and the reference to Hermione told him that Harry wanted him to make coins like the DA fake galleons that she had done before. Harry was expecting trouble. _'And why shouldn't he? We normally find it, and this case is just setting itself up for one of our normals.'_ Nodding slightly, he grinned. “I'll tell her not to spend the extra on miscellaneous stuff. You didn't ask her to find you a book did you?”

 

Harry could tell that Ron understood what he wanted. “No, she was supposed to be picking up something for Teddy's birthday. I couldn't think of anything and she said she found the perfect gift.” It wasn't a lie either, but he had already paid her for the gift.

 

“I'll make sure you get the change. Are you eating?” Ron sat back as the waiter set his food in front of him.

 

Harry shook his head and moved to stand. “No, I have a lunch meeting I have to attend.”

 

Ron nodded. “Take it easy mate. See you tomorrow.”

 

Harry grinned. “I'll take it as easy as possible. See you.” He headed out the door.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus just finished setting out the parts of the sandwiches he was going to make for lunch when Potter slammed through the door.

 

“Kingsley better not be involved in this.”

 

He watched as the black haired boy stopped, glared at the table and turned towards the counter where he was working. “I take it that you were less than successful?”

 

Harry grabbed the bag of crisps off the counter and put them on the table. “The Ministry is hiding stuff. Or rather,” he headed towards the fridge and pulled it open, “they want to use information as ransom to pull you out of hiding.” He scanned the inside of the fridge, looking for a drink. “Is that root beer?”

 

Severus watched as Potter stormed about, acting like he was supposed to be there. _'Which he is. When he is upset, he doesn't worry about being the perfect guest.'_ He finished stacking the sandwiches and pulled out a knife to cut them with. “It is, and yes you may have one.”

 

Harry pulled two dark glass bottles out and headed for the table. He set one before his seat and the other where Snape sat. He heard Snape come up around him to place the plates on the table.

 

Settling down at his spot, Severus opened his root beer and poured some crisps onto his plate. “Were you able to find out anything?”

 

Harry dropped into his seat and then met the dark eyes that were watching him. “At the Ministry, yes. But for the most part, they said that you didn't need that information to make the potion. At St. Mungo's, the guard said that I need a letter from you saying that he could tell me anything. And his tone said that it was highly unlikely that I would get anything from him.” Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. “I gave the lists to Ron. He and Hermione are going to start working on them.” Picking up the root beer, he opened it and took a swig.

 

Severus frowned slightly, doing his best to ignore the way those lips looked as they met the mouth of the bottle. “Won't the Ministry expect them to help you?”

 

Taking a bite of his lunch, Harry shook his head. “It is the Unspeakables who are leading the investigation. They... they don't think that the three of us can get up to too much trouble.”

 

Severus blinked slowly for a moment. “Are you sure about that?” At Potter's nod, he smirked slightly. “They obviously didn't research you well.”

 

Harry grinned at him. “They believe the Prophet. We think they are so caught up in what they are researching that they missed a few things along the way. We decided not to disabuse them of that notion.”

 

_'So, they don't know how those three find out anything they put their mind to. I was wondering how they were not drafted into the Unspeakables as secret finders.'_ Eating a bit more of his lunch, Severus contemplated their next move. “I will write you that letter, and you can go back after lunch. That is what we would do if we didn't have another route to find out what we need.”

 

Harry's face turned serious. “Hermione said that the ward was under some of the tightest security that she had ever seen there. She'll do her best, but she can't promise anything. Ron will begin digging up what you need as well. I'm supposed to meet up with him for lunch tomorrow, so he'll let me know how everything is going.”

 

Severus nodded and as he finished the last dregs of his root beer, he watched as Potter cleared the table. _'He is a guest, Severus. You shouldn't be letting him make himself at home this much.'_ He couldn't help the way his eyes followed the lithe form moving about their kitchen cleaning up after lunch. Grabbing the other empty bottle, he carried them to the sink to rinse them out. He stopped just behind Potter who was piling the plates into a dishpan of warm soapy water. “I'll wash up, Potter.”

 

When Potter spun about, surprise evident on his face, Severus tightened his grip on the bottles he was carrying. It was taking all his will power not to kiss the green eyed man senseless at that moment. _'Just another step forward...that is all it would take. Another step and I'll finally feel that body against mine, those lips... that taste.'_

 

Harry had started the clean up out of habit. It was when Snape commented on it that he realized what he was doing. He spun about, hoping that Snape wasn't insulted or thinking that he had overstepped his bounds, and noticed how close Snape was. _'One step forward. That is all it would take. Would he accept it? Does he want it?'_ He looked into the black eyes that seemed to be devouring him. Even as he shifted his weight forward, Snape stepped back. _'Remember, we are learning about each other first.'_ Pushing the slight feeling of rejection down, he kept his eyes on the black ones above him. “I'll do the wash up while you write that letter. That way, I can get back there faster.”

 

Severus reached around him and set the bottles on the counter. There was the barest brush of their shoulders. “Rinse those out as well. I'll have that letter for you in a few minutes. Meet me in the study.”

Spinning on his heel, he headed away from his temptation.

 

Harry leaned against the counter. _'Yeah, I'm fine keeping my hands to myself until he touches me, or he looks at me like that.'_ Pulling himself back together, he turned about to clean the dishes.

 

Severus leaned back in his desk chair, his eyes on the ceiling. His quill was idle in his hand, and the parchment was blank. _'One day... it has only been one day. I thought this morning that I would be okay. I didn't dream of him. I felt content... I still feel content. But... I watch him too closely. I want to touch him. I did touch him.'_

 

He clenched his fingers around the quill. _'I just brushed his shoulder. It wasn't the kiss that I wanted to give him. But I still touched him. He doesn't know about the bond yet... I have to tell him. I have to tell him before things progress.'_ The green eyes that looked up at him near the sink had not been Potter's, they had been his Harry's. They had been slightly clouded with desire. That had almost been his downfall. _'Harry is being drawn in already... I don't know if it is because the bond is about to activate or not. I know I have to tell him. He had so much hidden from him before, things that drastically affected his life.'_ He sighed and brought his eyes back to the parchment. _'But not yet. I want him to learn about me without the bond clouding it all. I will tell him before things move past where we are now.'_ That decided, he lifted the quill and started the letter.

 

 

 


	5. An Interlude

Harry walked up to the guard at the ward's door with Snape's letter in hand. “Here it is.” He tried not to just shove it into the man's face.

 

The guard took the scrolled parchment and scanned it quickly. “What do you need to know?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced at the door. “I need to speak to a healer who is working in the ward. Master Snape needs to set up an exchange of information and sample potions to be tested. And he also needs to see the medical records of the patients so that he knows what he needs to heal.”

 

The guard shook his head. “The only way that is happening is if you have the Unspeakables' permission or Master Snape comes through that door himself.”

 

Harry looked at the man closely as he said it so he caught the regret that was buried back in the light brown eyes. _'He doesn't approve of it either. He is under their thumb as well. I wonder if he might turn a blind eye to small things.'_ Nodding slightly, he rocked back on his heels. “I understand. I don't think Snape is going to. At least you don't have to face him. Is one of the healers currently not on duty?” He watched to see if the man would take the opening.

 

The guard's eyes widened slightly before he nodded minutely. “Healer Garrick is having a late lunch. Don't bother him.”

 

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. The guard was gesturing towards a closed door, his eyes clearly telling him to get in there. _'I bet the Unspeakables have that same voice recording spell on him and he knows it.'_ Nodding to show that he understood, he made sure that his answer didn't hint that the guard was helping him. “Very well. I'll let Snape know what you said.” Taking the letter back, he strode off before ducking back and into the office the man had indicated.

 

Garrick looked up as the door to the small break room opened. He hoped it wasn't an emergency. The sight of Potter coming swiftly through the door was a welcome one. “Mr. Potter, how can I help you?”

 

Harry sat in the empty seat. “I need to know whatever you can tell me about your patients. Potions Master Snape is attempting to create a cure for them and needs as much information as you can give him.”

 

Garrick frowned slightly. “I can't. They are watching too closely. I don't know what they are trying to gain, but they won't allow the records out of the building.” He studied the young man a few moments longer before continuing in a very low whisper. “I am trying to get in touch with another healer. If I can get him in here, I'll try and have him hunt you down. Meet with him. I'll send what you need to know through him.”

 

Harry glanced at the door, then back to the older man. His voice was just as low. “How will I know that you sent him? They are trying to get Snape. At least that is what it seems like, and I refuse to lead anyone to him.”

 

Garrick narrowed his eyes and tapped his fingers as he thought of an answer.

 

Harry's eyes were drawn to his fingers and to his ring. He reached forward and tapped the ring. “An impression would work.”

 

“Of th...” He let his words trail off when Potter shook his head and put a finger to his lips. When he tipped his head to the side in a silent question, Potter tapped his ear and the pointed to the walls. Garrick felt his eyes widen. That would explain how so many of their plans were stopped. He nodded to indicate that he understood. ' _I hope the rest wasn't heard.'_

 

Harry stood up and spoke in a normal voice. “Since you can't help, I guess I'll have to let Snape know that he needs to make an appearance. Thanks.” Smiling at the healer, he turned to leave. He made sure his face looked disappointed before he walked out the door.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus heard the back door close and the steps make their way to the study. _“When did Potter start coming in the back door instead of the front one?'_ Even as he thought this, he realized that Potter had only used his front door twice, when he was first invited in and last night when he had come home. _'I wonder if that was only because I told him that that door would open for him. He already feels comfortable here.'_ He smiled as he filled the last set of vials. _'And I am already comfortable with him here. It doesn't seem like it has been such a short time. It seems like we just picked up on forever and continued it after a short interlude.'_

 

A few moments later found him looking through the study door. Potter was sitting on one of the window seats, staring up at the sky with a book resting on his lap. “You can fly here.”

 

Harry looked over his shoulder at the dark man in the doorway. “I didn't bring my broom.” He left off that he hadn't expected to be able to use it.

 

Severus kept the smirk off his face and gestured for Potter to follow him as he headed towards the kitchen. “You can borrow the one that is in the closet next to the back door. It might not be as fast as you're used to, but it does get up in the air.” He stepped onto the back porch and listened to Potter opening the broom closet. “The wards extend out three hundred yards past the drop off on both sides. Inland it is to the beginning of the beach path straight across to the copse. The apparition point is just inside of them, and they continue out to meet the ones past the drop off.”

 

Harry pulled the perfectly maintained Cleansweep Eleven out of the closet. Stepping out onto the porch next to Snape, he felt a smile pulling at his lips. It had been awhile since he had flown just for the fun of it. “Thanks, Snape. I'll stay within the wards.” Stepping into the garden, he shot up into the sky.

 

Severus watched as Potter drifted across the sky, obviously testing the broom. With a smile on his face, he went back in to gather the afternoon deliveries.

 

A few hours later, Severus was weeding the back beds and checking the sky periodically. He couldn't see Potter but he was sure the boy was still up there somewhere. Moving the plants gently out his way, he tugged out the weeds that were trying to invade the bed. He examined the weed to determine if it was worth planting in a different bed. Deciding that it was, he set it in his keeper basket and cast a preservation spell on it.

 

Harry drifted over the waves that were lapping towards the thin strip of sand at the base of the cliff. Letting his fingers trail through the salt water, his mind drifted. ' _He is so different but so much the same. I can see the sarcasm that was always there, but now... now it is tempered. He used to be such a two dimensional person to us. A mean git of a teacher. Even after we found out he was a spy, he still didn't have much depth. Now, though, there is so much more there. And I can see it after only a day or two.'_

 

Pulling up on the broom, he rose up in lazy spirals until he could look down on the house and gardens. His heart warmed as he took in the skylight reflecting light back at him and the fountain splashing water into its basins. _'How did this place become home so fast?'_ A smile flitted across his face as he remembered how Snape called it home to him. _'He was including me in the home. He would say let's go home, or when you come home. Maybe that is why I am so comfortable here.'_ He flew a few more lazy circles about the boundary. _'I'm also comfortable with him. It's like we are fitting together like we were always meant to be. All that I am learning about him is pulling me in further.'_

 

On his fifth pass he spotted a small black dot bending over one of the garden beds. _'Severus is out weeding.'_ He pulled the broom to a hover as his eyes widened, taking in nothing but his mental landscape. _'I called him Severus. All year I've tried to. Ron and Hermione have tried to get me to. Ron even started calling him “the bat” just so I would not hear him say Snape and repeat it. I couldn't do it... it felt too weird. But just now... just now it came out as if I've been calling him that for years.'_ He felt the urge to head off to Ron and Hermione's to celebrate with them. Then his eyes were pulled down to the man working in the afternoon sun. _'I wonder if he'd let me help?'_ He sent the broom into a dive that would stop inches above the path near Severus.

 

Stepping onto the path, he looked at the two baskets on the ground next to the Potions Master, “Can I help?”

 

Severus looked over his shoulder taking in the bright green eyes and windblown appearance. “You want to help in the gardens?”

 

Harry nodded, sinking into a crouch next to the bed. “Sure, I'm pretty good with gardens.” He met Severus' eyes and saw that the man knew about his summer occupation while he was in school. “I haven't had a chance to work in one recently.” He shifted his gaze to the crushed shells under his feet while he wondered if Severus would understand.

 

Severus glanced at the keeper basket. “You can replant these in their proper beds. Plant this set,” he pointed to a small plant dark green leaved plant, “in the bed with daisies. This one,” he pointed to the set to the right of the first, “shall be put into the bed with the jonquils. The last one should be planted in the bed with the turnips.” He met Potter's eyes and held them. “They have a preservation charm on them. Cancel it once you have them planted.”

 

Harry tilted his head slightly to one side. “Can I cancel it for the entire group at one time, and how close together do they need to be?”

 

Severus couldn't control the approval that was shining from his eyes, but he did keep it from his face. “Each plant deserves special treatment, so cancel the spell for each plant by itself. When you plant them in the ground, you should be able to put it between your fingers and put your hand down without touching another plant.” He showed what he was talking about with a plant in the bed. He gently slipped the base of the stem between his ring and middle finger until it rested against the webbing. He then laid his hand on the soil, his fingers splayed out. The tips of his fingers brushed the other plants nearby. “If your fingertips brush, that is fine.” He smirked up at Potter before continuing. “Think you can handle that?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the other man. “I think I can.” Picking up the basket, he headed towards the nearest bed. Glancing at the one next to it, he was surprised to see it filled with dandelions and thistle. _'I wonder what potions those are used in?'_ He set the basket down and started planting.

 

“ _Accio_ spare basket.” Severus caught the basket and continued on the bed he was working on. _'Maybe he'll learn which are the weeds and the keepers. Then he can help with both parts.'_ He let the peace of the moment curl about him. It was good to be working together with Harry in their garden.

 

 

The afternoon passed in the quiet of gardening. Severus collected a few potions ingredients and a few herbs before calling it a day and calling for Harry to stop. “Potter, we're done for the day. Let's head in.”

 

Harry glanced at the basket next to him. He was back to the original one he started with. It still had a couple of plants left in it. “I've three left to plant. I'll be in in a moment.”

 

“See that you do.” Severus left his baskets on the porch on his way through the kitchen door. He cleaned up and pulled out the chicken he had set out for supper. Starting the oven preheating, he cleaned the bird and then spiced it with the herbs he had picked. He was starting a salad when Harry came in through the door. “Get cleaned up. Dinner will be in about half an hour.”

 

Harry slid past Severus, brushing against him lightly, to reach the sink. “Let me help with something, please.”

 

Severus stiffened slightly when he felt Harry brush against him. Looking at Harry, he stepped back away from the counter and gestured to the salad he was working on. “You can finish the salad. Be careful, the knives are sharp.” Moving purposely away from Harry, he started on the next step of dinner.

 

By time the plates and food were at the table, Severus was wondering how they moved in sync with each other. Surely, the first time working in the kitchen should include more moments of accidentally bumping into each other and getting in each other's way. It should not be like a dance they both knew already. The only time they had brushed each other was when Harry had washed up. After that, they had stayed in each other's space, but nothing else.

 

Harry watched as Severus settled down in his seat. He was happy that he had been able to help in the kitchen. He took it as a sign that Severus was seeing him less as a guest. Taking a breath, he decided to continue the conversation from that morning. It was time to learn more about the real Severus Snape. “Can you tell me about your potions business?” He leaned forward a bit hoping for a real answer.

 

Severus sipped his drink before answering. He had known that this question was going to come up, and he had anticipated how to answer it. But it went against the grain. He had been keeping everything about himself hidden from practically everyone. _'Harry is not everyone though. And he deserves to know.'_ Setting his cup down, he looked at his companion, watching his face for a reaction. “I am the owner of Laugh Potions.”

 

Harry felt his eyes widen as he tried not to laugh at the name. “Now I see why no one knows what your potions business is called. They wouldn't believe it if they heard it.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. That was why he hadn't wanted to tell the boy its name. The name was taken from what it sounded like when he tried to say his Gryffindors' initials together. He had put them in order of importance: Lily, Albus, and Harry. LAH turned into Laugh, and that was what those three tended to do, so he kept the name.

 

Harry smiled a bit as Severus' eyes narrowed. “I'm not trying to be insulting, but truly, anyone who knows you would not think of that word in association with you.”

 

“I can laugh, Potter.” The words were pulled out of him.

 

“I know. Anyone can. And over the last two days it has become obvious that anyone who thought they knew you, didn't. Except maybe Dumbledore.” Harry tried his best to smooth over whatever feathers he had ruffled. “So, do others work for you as well?”

 

“I have ten other Potions Masters and collectors that work for the company. I take care of the more exacting potions with a few exceptions.” Severus paid attention to his plate while he waited to hear what would come out of Harry's mouth next. Part of him was wondering if the green eyed man ever thought before he spoke.

 

“You must love that. The skill level needed has to be great to use after teaching a bunch of fumbling students how to do the most basics. I sure you don't brew the easy stuff anymore.” Harry watched, hoping that he had not said anything wrong once again.

 

Severus looked up and met the worried eyes. Sighing, he released the bit of aggravation that was still clinging to him. Harry was right; the name would never be associated with him. Even his employees thought the name was made up by someone else. “I do still brew basic potions. I stock the infirmary for Hogwarts.”

 

Harry frowned a bit at that. “Surely their Potions Master does that? You did it while I was in school.”

 

Severus leaned back in his seat and smirked lightly. “Minerva asked me to take the order when Poppy threw a fit because they kept changing Potions Masters. They are on their fourth one in five years. The quality of the potions was becoming too varied for Poppy. So, three years ago I started brewing for the infirmary again.”

 

Harry's eyes narrowed. “McGonagall knew how to get in touch with you? I asked her.”

 

“And she didn't tell you anything. You were on Ministry business, Potter. She would not tell anyone anything about me as I requested. And neither would Poppy.” He was glad that his trust had not been misplaced.

 

“Pomfrey knows it is you brewing for her?” Surprise laced the question. “I figured she would just know it was Laugh.”

 

Severus shook his head. “Potter, she has used my potions for over fourteen years, she recognized them the day the order was delivered. She even went so far as to use the old form we made up when I worked there to place her next order instead of Laugh's. Her note on the end stated that we were both familiar with this one, and that I could figure out the charges from it.” He shrugged lightly. “She was right. It was easier to use the old form for the infirmary order. Apothecaries typically order different things and so the layout is different.”

 

Harry nodded a bit. That made sense and truth be told, he was glad that McGonagall hadn't told him anything. That would have made Severus even more wary of trusting. “So, I know Laugh is an exclusive potions brand, and that they have some of the more unique ingredients. Do you grow all the plant ones here?”

 

Severus shook his head no. “I grow some, but the collectors' job is to get some of the most unique ingredients, though they are typically by order only.”

 

“What else do you do besides run your business? Macon indicated that you were researching, too.” Harry leaned forward, his fork trailing through his mashed potatoes.

 

“I keep a hand in the current research and have been known to patent a potion here and there.” Severus' eyes followed the fork as it moved from the potatoes to the salad. “So, is being an Auror as glamorous as it seems on the outside?”

 

Harry snorted lightly. “You know better than that. There is a ton of paperwork, lots of plodding, research and boring meetings interspersed with brief moments of thrilling chases. It is lot like what working for the Order looked like to me. Well, except your part.” His fork paused in the middle of lifting a bit of mashed potato covered lettuce to his mouth. “How much of “you” back then was really you?”

 

Severus could hear the nervousness in his voice. Taking a moment, he tried to compose his answer. This was his moment to make his actions understood, to explain a bit of the history between them. “Potter, you have to understand that when you came to school the threat of the Dark Lord's return was getting stronger. I **had** to be a slightly grown up version of the teen that agreed to join his ranks. I **had** to be ready to join him again, to have him believe that I was still a faithful follower. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to spy, to protect you and the school.”

 

Looking down into the depths of his drink, he continued in a quieter tone. “And the teen that joined him was angry at the world. He was a boy that grew up with his parents fighting over, around, and through him. He was a boy that discovered that the teachers at his school didn't seem to care that he was targeted by a group of bullies. He discovered that Slytherins, for the most part, would smile at you while attempting to stab you in the back or use you for all you were worth. Back stabbing was a normal occurrence, so he knew how to work around that. Being used wasn't new either. The smiling and the words of praise while doing it were new. He was a boy who had just lost his best friend due to a stupid mistake and then watched her join up with the group of bullies.”

 

He took a sip of his drink before continuing. “He joined the Dark Lord because it was something he knew how to handle. He knew that the man would act just like the other Slytherins. He would smile in your face while using every skill you had, and once your usefulness was done he would be plotting your downfall. And the boy thought himself a master of that game.”

 

He finally looked up to see Harry's reaction. There was no pity in the green eyes, just understanding. “During your entire school career I couldn't be anything but the perfect Death Eater. There were too many that would report it if I wasn't. So, to answer your question, was that truly how I am? No, not completely. But _I am_ the adult version of that boy who was angry and made an incredibly stupid mistake in thinking I could work with in the Dark Lord's forces and stay unscathed. I am a bitter, sarcastic, temperamental person.” He set his cup down and waited for Harry to say something.

 

Harry stared at his companion. He knew he had asked a loaded question. One that he hadn't been sure he really wanted answered; one that he wasn't sure that Severus would answer. But the answer struck a chord within him. He understood how it felt to be angry at everything. That had been him during his fifth year. And he at least had two good friends to help him out. Of course, he had Voldemort playing in his head as well as Snape and Umbridge to deal with. _'But Snape wasn't more of a git than normal that year except during Occulmency lessons.'_ And he had to be honest with himself, he hadn't tried hard at the lessons.

 

Blinking slowly, he realized that Severus was waiting for some sort of response. “Did you really hate me?” He almost bit his lip as the question came out without a thought.

 

Severus looked into those embarrassed green eyes and thought of all the feelings that he had had during those turbulent school years. His mind showed him what they were like earlier in the kitchen. _'Is that how it would have been if I could have followed my original plan? If I had taken him to be my apprentice?'_ Pushing the might have beens out of his mind, he picked up his plate and reached over to get Harry's.

 

He answered the question as he leaned close to pick up the silverware. “Hate you? You frayed my temper, aggravated me, scared me,” He leaned a bit closer taking in the scent that was Harry before he continued, “frustrated the devil out of me, but hate you? No, I never hated you.” Straightening up, he carried the dishes to the sink and started the water.

 

Grabbing both cups, Harry followed him. Eying the distance between Severus and the counter, he decided that he would slip in between and convince the man to let him wash. Severus could dry and put away. It felt like the right thing to do after the afternoon and evening that they'd had. They should keep working together.

 

Severus turned off the water and was about to get started when he was sure he had fallen into one of his dreams. Harry's body was sliding against him, that wonderful bottom sliding across his thigh and nestling right against his crotch. The deep breath he dragged in while attempting to control himself pulled in the scent that was Harry. Holding in a groan, he leaned forward, pinning Harry against the counter. He hoped that if the squirming stopped he might have a better chance. Instead, he felt that wonderful length pressed against his front. His hands, which had landed on the counter when he pressed Harry into it, tightened on the lip of the sink and his head dropped. Pleasure coursed through him as he held the smaller man captive, breathing in his scent, feeling his body pressed against his. This was what it felt like to hold someone who was right.

 

Harry realized just what a wonderful mistake this was the moment he was pushed against the counter. His mind was shutting down and everything else was waking up as he was enclosed by Severus on three sides. It felt so right. It was the first time it had ever felt right to be held. Arching back, he tried to get closer, tried to feel more of the man behind him.

 

 

Severus lowered his head, his nose almost buried into the dark hair under it, and his lips close to Harry's neck. Harry arched back into him and he could feel his body's response. Part of him hoped that Harry could feel it as well. A small voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Albus started yelling since he was ignoring its quiet reminders. _'Your promise... no further until you've talked to him.'_ Ignoring it a bit longer, he lips hovered over the bit of exposed neck.

 

 

Harry could feel the hot breaths on the skin of his neck. Digging further back into the chest behind him, he tilted his head to expose more of his neck. _'Please...Please kiss me, do something. Please....'_ Even as he waited, he could feel his conscious mind sneaking in. _'We are waiting to get to know each other. This has to stop. But he wants it... but does he? I mean, sure I can feel the want pressed against me, but does he really want it right now. He hasn't even moved his hands from the counter.'_ Taking a deep, calming breath, he pulled away from the body that felt so right against his.

 

Severus felt Harry move away, but he could also feel the reluctance in the move. Albus' voice all the sudden was making sense and his eyes closed. He had almost lost it. He had lost it; if Harry hadn't moved then he wouldn't have stopped. He opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized he had closed when he heard Harry's voice.

 

Harry tried to clear the huskiness out of his voice, but gave it up as a lost cause. “I'll wash. You dry and put up since you know where they go better than I do.”

 

Pulling away, Severus picked up the dish towel. “Fine Potter. Let's get this clean up done.” He looked at his hands expecting them to be shaking. They were. Taking in a calming breath, he stilled them.

 

The two of them worked together, trying not to think of what had just happened. The rest of the evening passed without either one discussing what had almost happened. Instead, they settled into the family room, watched the sky darken, and enjoyed the each other's company.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

After a day of careful plotting and maneuvering, Garrick succeeded in getting his owl sent without the Ministry officials noticing.

 

 


	6. Alternative Means to an End

Severus woke up to the sun shining through his window. Groaning, he close his eyes. Harry had just leaned in for a kiss. No matter how much he tried to pull the dream back, it was gone.

 

Trailing his fingers down his chest, he could feel the press of Harry's back against it. His hand made it to his hips and thighs. He remembered how it felt to have that bottom slide against them, moving until it was nestled up against his crotch. His fingers followed the path that he remembered feeling. His fingers trailed over his prick which was standing ready for Harry to hold and feel.

 

Slamming his head back into his pillow he groaned in frustration. He couldn't do this. Harry was right next door. All he wanted to do at that moment was to walk into that room and feel his skin pressing against Harry's. He wanted to be in the same position that they had stood in last night, but with no barriers between them. He rolled over, pushed himself off the bed and was heading towards the door before his sleep clouded mind registered what he was doing.

 

He looked at his hand on the doorknob and willed it to let go. He then forced his feet to carry him back to the bed. As he fell upon it, he wanted to scream or cry, though screaming was the stronger desire. _'I wish... I wish I didn't know how it felt. I imagined what it would feel like to hold him. I knew it would be better than holding anyone else. But my imagination wasn't even close.'_

 

He let the feelings roll through him, savoring them until at last he let them go, pushing them to the back of his mind. _'I should have talk to him last night. I don't know if I could have made it through the conversation without touching, feeling, or even kissing him, but I should have tried.'_

 

He resolved to try and find a bit of time that evening. But for now he closing his eyes and tried will his erection away. Sometimes it worked. As he waited he came to the conclusion that today was not one of those days. Giving in to the inevitable, he wrapped his hand about himself and thought hard about how it would feel to have Harry doing this instead.

 

Even after coming, he still felt an underlying arousal. Shoving himself off the bed, he started his day. He had a few hours to compose himself before he had to face Harry.

 

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

The owl tracked Severus down as he was leaving the store. A gallon of milk and the materials for dinner were filling his hands when the post owl landed on his shoulder. A quick glance about showed him that the muggles weren't paying him any attention. He slipped into a side alley, set his groceries down, and cast as many detection spells on the missive as he could think of. The owl waited patiently until he was done.

 

Removing the parchment off its leg, he pulled a treat out of his coat pocket. He was glad that he had stashed a few there for Nise since she was due back soon. The owl took it from his fingers and took off. Picking up the groceries, he backed further into the alley and apparated home.

 

A few moments later, he was sitting at his desk, looking at the name on the letter. _'Samuel Stanton. It has been a long time since I was him. I wonder if Garrick is in charge of the ward that Harry is having problems getting into.'_

 

Tapping the sealed scroll lightly he broke the seal and let it unroll. Scanning the missive, he knew that he was going to be heading to St. Mungo's that afternoon. _'The Unspeakables wanted me to go there. They are actually going to get what they want, not that they'll know. I should let Harry know that I am going to be there.'_

 

He placed the scroll into the top of his desk drawer while he thought about Harry's plans for that day. At breakfast, Harry had told him that he would be at the Ministry most of the day though he was also going to stop by St. Mungo's to keep up appearance. _'He also said he was meeting Weasley out for lunch. There is no telling when he is going to be home, and I am not owling him about this. So, I will tell him later.'_

 

Decision made he headed to the lab to get one of his larger flasks of Polyjuice Potion. Holding it up to the light, he studied the consistency. He had always kept a stock of this, vertiserum, and several other potions in the back cupboard. _'I guess old habits are useful.'_ He took a moment to start another batch before he headed upstairs to write Harry a note telling him that he would be out for the afternoon.

 

After a quick lunch, he headed to Spinner's End. He had left Stanton's persona behind when the war ended. He had made it at the request of both Albus and the Dark Lord. Both needed someone to slip into St. Mungo's without raising a lot of suspicion. So, Stanton came into being. He was a specialist in dark curses and potions, and had been on call since the first war. Severus had spent a lot of his spare time studying to make himself a specialist in the area he was pretending to be.

 

Striding up the stairs of his childhood home, he headed to his room. Rooting through the wardrobe, he pulled out the sets of light green robes and boots that were in the back. Narrowing his eyes for a moment, he reached in and pulled out the collection of brightly colored ones as well. _'Albus never knew that I used all his presents for the different people I played.'_ Shrinking the brightly colored robes and all but one set of the green ones, he looked for the battered tin hip flask that was crucial for Stanton's persona. His eyes narrowed a bit as he realized he really should have suspected Crouch, Jr. when he was impersonating Moody.

 

Heading down to his lab here, he found the hair that he had preserved after that incident with Arthur Weasley. _'It was a good thing that Stanton was already a known Healer by that time. Albus just sent me in without waiting for me to be called. Luckily Healer Butler accepted that I happen to be passing through when I heard some redheads whispering about a deadly snakebite victim and I thought to stop by and help.'_

 

Taking out two strands of hair, he looked at the few left in the vial. _'I should try that DNA extraction and multiplication technique that Muggle Doctors have come up with. Then I can attempt modifying it so that Stanton can age.'_ Tucking the vial into his pocket he decided that he would work on it later, he didn't have time today. Dropping both strands into the Polyjuice, he watched them dissolve and the potion turn its familiar blue-green color. Decanting half the mixture into the hip flask, he sealed the rest of the flask and tucked it into his robe.

 

Heading back up stairs, he stripped and took his first dose of Polyjuice. Closing his eyes he waited for the changes to work their way through his body. A few moments later, he opened his eyes to see light blue ones looking back at him. The strawberry blond hair had just a touch of gray at the edges. Using his wand, he made the gray spread a bit further back. Moving towards the bed, he missed the six inches he had lost. He slipped into the green robes and tucked his feet into Stanton's boots. He then tucked his wand into the boot sheath.

 

Reaching into his black robe, he pulled out his other wand. The lightly colored wood looked a bit strange in his hand, but the feel was the same. _'I am lucky that my wand wood has two shades naturally, and that they are the opposite of each other.'_ He slipped the wand into his green robe.

 

Contemplating his black robe, he knew that there were things in it that he could not shrink. _'I'll have to come back here on my way home and get it. Then if someone is following me they'll think that I was skipping places to throw them off.'_ He checked to make sure that he had his hip flask and then apparated off to his normal point behind St. Mungo's.

 

He strode through the door he always used and glanced at the young Healers that were clustered around the small tables eating a quick lunch. A few of them stared at him as if they were trying to place who he was. He continued out of the break room and through the small passage way that lead to the records room. It wasn't until he had made it through most of the room that he was stopped.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Severus spotted a healer he didn't recognize holding a wand towards him. His fingers curled over his own. “I am Samuel Stanton. Healer Garrick requested my help.”

 

The wand did not waver as the healer walked closer to him. “And why are you in this room?”

 

Severus almost raised an eyebrow before he remembered that Stanton didn't do that. Instead he scowled. “What am I doing, young man? I am passing through looking for Garrick. What do you think I would be doing?” He flung an arm wide as he let his tirade rise in volume. Stanton was an easily riled cantankerous old man.

 

The other healer frown at him and Severus could see his temper rising. “Looking into records you shouldn't see. You are not a healer here, you have no right to be in this room. I doubt you are even here to see Garrick.” His wand moved with his hand as he used it to emphasis his points.

 

Severus watched where the wand pointed. He wanted to avoid taking it from him even if he did want to teach the boy a lesson or two. He let his scowl deepen, pinning the boy with Albus' patented “I am disappointed in you” look. It wasn't one that you saw often, but once you did you never forgot it. “You can take me to see him, or get out of my way so I can find him. Then you will know if he did or didn't, whelp.” He almost lost the scowl when he saw the healer squirming under the look.

 

When the other man didn't move, Severus walked by him, appearing not to be bothered with the wand currently pointing at a stack of charts. He passed through the far door into the healers station. A quick glance around showed him where the ward was, since it was the only one guarded. Before he had taken three more steps, the brat from earlier caught up with him.

 

“Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could move.”

 

At that moment, Severus made eye contact with Healer Bailey, one of the healers he knew from his previous visits. He let a bit of a bite enter his voice. “I am going to where I am needed. I am not called in unless there is someone's life in the balance, and I am needed immediately. So, drop the wand and let me do my job.” He waited a moment, his eyes never leaving Bailey's.

 

Henry Bailey frowned as he tried to make sense of the scene that was unfolding before him. Healer Stanton was there at the healer's station with Atcheson's wand pressed against his neck. The first thing he realized was that Stanton was about to lose his infamous temper. The second thing was that Stanton was asking him to save Atcheson from it. _'And that means he is in a hurry because he normally doesn't mind putting the young ones into their place.'_ Moving forward, he decided that he better do as the old man was requesting. “Atcheson, do as Healer Stanton said.”

 

“Healer Bailey, he was in the records room unsupervised, and I know he is not a Mungo's healer.”

 

Severus felt the wand waver on his neck. His fingers itched to pull it out of the brat's hand, but he waited. The less he got involved, the less he would be remembered.

 

Bailey shook his head slightly. “Stanton always comes in that way. He has yet to discover the front door. Lower your wand.” He looked back at the red haired man. “Who are you here to help?”

 

Severus waited a moment, but the wand didn't move. Holding back a sigh, he scowled deeper as he reached around, yanked the short oak stick out of Atcheson's hand, and walked over to Bailey. He handed him the wand before he answered him. “Garrick called me in, but didn't give me anything to work on. Just that he needed to see me. And that tells me that I am looking at a some serious curse damage.” He clapped a hand on the other's shoulder. “Handle the whelp for me. I've got more important things to worry about. Thanks.”

 

Bailey was doing his absolute best not to grin and whoop out loud. Garrick did it. He got them the help that they needed. And there was no way to deter Stanton once he started on something. He knew the old man didn't care a fig what the Ministry thought and he wasn't sure who would come out on top of the skirmish between the Unspeakables and the old man. He snapped out of his internal party when Atcheson grabbed the wand out of his hand.

 

“You just let him go. He could be doing anything.” Atcheson raised his wand to stun the old healer that was walking down a hallway of small examination rooms, obviously looking for something.

 

Bailey forced the wand to point at the ground. “I don't want to be caught in the return fire. You don't know that healer as well as I do. So, let me give you a bit of advice. Don't get between him and a patient. That man specializes in dark curses and potions. You have to know them to cure them. And he is the best I have ever seen.”

 

Atcheson's eyes were now glued on him. “Are you saying that he would use them on me?”

 

Bailey nodded. “And then he would heal you up once he finished what he was here for. I'm surprised that he hadn't yet. Let him find Garrick. Those kids just got a chance.” Bailey could see the moment the connections were made. He nodded. “Don't mention it anywhere else though. We can't jeopardize Garrick's attempt.”

 

Atcheson nodded. Garrick had spread the word that the Unspeakables had somehow put up a listening spells in the area of the ward.

 

Severus strode through the hall, giving the brat a chance to take a pot shot at him. It never came. _'Bailey must have handled it.'_ Turning a corner, he spotted the man he was there to see. Putting his scowl back in place, he barked out the man's name. “Garrick.”

 

Garrick spun about, doing his absolute best not to shout with joy. Stanton was alive. “Stanton. Glad you could make it.”

 

Severus folded his arms as he increased his scowl. “You were in doubt? Don't I always show up when you ask?”

 

Garrick smiled as he acknowledged the truth in the statement. He knew that Stanton was the best because he refused to see someone else die of a dark curse if he could help it. When they first started working together he had discovered that the old healer's love was killed by a dark curse. The old man was still single last time he heard. “I wasn't sure if you survived the end of the war.”

 

Severus nodded, that was a reasonable fear. “I moved to the Isle of Man. It is a bit more peaceful there. Now, what did you need?”

 

Instead of answering out loud, Garrick passed the old healer a piece of parchment.

 

Severus opened the parchment with an impatient flick of his wrist. He skimmed the opening sentence and almost let out a growl. _'Listening spells. They are doing everything that they can to make this difficult. Are the Unspeakables really behind this? Or are they trying to use this to their advantage? Why would they be that desperate to see me?'_ He let his eyes run down the rest of the letter. So, Garrick was going to give him a copy of his personal set of the records. They were unofficial, but Severus was positive that they were more accurate than the ones he would have received. The other healer also wanted him to seek out Potter so that he could send a copy of the records to Snape. Folding up the parchment, he tucked it into his pocket. He gave a nod to show that he understood. “So, where is the case you called me in on? I could be taking care of a small bout of Dragon Pox this morning instead of coming out here.”

 

Garrick held back a laugh. He had been a bit worried that this very direct man would not like the subterfuge that he was asking for. Instead the older healer growled and grumbled as normal while telling him he would do it. “This way. I can't speak of it until we are behind the ward's door as we are trying to keep it out of the media.”

 

Garrick directed Stanton towards the ward's doors. “So, there is a case of Dragon Pox near you?”

 

Severus grumbled a bit. “Yes, a couple of brats came down with it yesterday. They have their potions, I'll just stop by later tonight to see how they are mending. And growl at them if they aren't listening or doing what they are supposed to be doing.”

 

Garrick pushed the door open and ushered the other man through before the guard had a chance to react. The man jumped to his feet before the door shut.

 

“Healer Garrick, only authorized people are allowed in here.” The eyes darted between the two healers. The older one scared him slightly. _'I've never been scared by a healer before. It has to be the scowl.'_

 

Garrick nodded. “I've authorized him. Healer Stanton is to be allowed in at any time.” He pulled the older healer in before he started in on the guard. “Stanton, go ahead, I'll finish getting your clearance together.”

 

Severus looked between the two and decided that he would finally see what this mysterious illness was. Walking though the beds, he was glad Harry wasn't there. These were kids. They were young enough to be at Hogwarts at that moment. There were five of them that he recognized from when he taught there. He held off on scanning the names of the ones he didn't know. Instead he did what Stanton would do.

 

Pulling out his light colored wand, he pointed it at the first girl and cast his specialized diagnostic spell. He had modified one of Poppy's for this purpose. It told him every potion that the person had taken in the last seven years. He had tried to push it to ten, but couldn't get it to work. Poppy's worked up to five years. The scroll he had tucked in his pocket warmed, letting him know that the girl's name and potions list was being recorded. He tucked his wand away while he waited for it to cool off and read over her chart. He continued this for each patient in the ward.

 

At one point he noticed Garrick walking past him and slipping something into his robe sleeve. Severus jostled the sleeve a bit, setting the shrunken scrolls deep into his sleeve pocket.

 

It was much later that afternoon when he walked over to the head healer. “The girl in the first bed. Her current symptoms are being induced by her potion regime. Stop giving her anything with mugwort in it. She's going to die from it before whatever it is she's in here for.” He wrote out a series of potions on her chart. “Use these instead and I would pull the first waves off anything with mugwort for now.”

 

His eyes narrowed as his words vanished off the chart. A quick look at Garrick showed that the Master Healer remembered what he had written down.

 

Severus then gestured to the boy in the last bed. “He is cursed as well as poisoned. I cleared the majority of it, but he needs to have the purifier spell to be cast again at midnight and at lunchtime tomorrow.”

 

Garrick's eyes widened. How had he missed that? “Of course.”

 

“It is one that you don't normally find. If I hadn't been reading up on it last month I would have missed it as well.” Actually it was one that was typically used at Death Eaters meetings, which made Severus wonder which Death Eater had cast it on the boy. He normally had to cleared it out of his Slytherins when they came back to the school.

 

Garrick felt relief wash through him. “Then I am double glad that you were able to make it out here today. I'll make sure that they are cast. Can you make it back here in a couple of days?”

 

Severus flickered his eyes about the room. He would have to go through all the information he had now and get started on the potion to cure them. But if he came back in a couple of days, then he would be able to track their potion ingestion and help them not to poison their patients. He knew that they weren't doing so intentionally. Someone was messing with the charts so they couldn't tell who was given what. Pulling a quill, ink pot and parchment from his pocket he wrote a message to Garrick as he answered the man out loud. “Of course I will be.” He pushed the note into the man's hand.

 

Garrick accepted the note, making a mental note to start keeping writing materials in his robe until the Ministry got out of his hospital. _I'll find Potter._ He tucked the note into his pocket as he nodded. “Then I'll see you then. I hope the Dragon Pox doesn't spread too far."

 

“Until then.” Severus took himself out the door and headed off to Spinner's End.


	7. Meeting the Others

Severus was not thinking about his current appearance. Nor did it even cross his mind that someone else might be in the house when he got home. No, the only thoughts that were running through his mind was what type of snack was going to substitute for supper and how soon he was going to be able to dissect the information that was secreted about his robes. His black robe was tossed over his shoulder and his others were in a pocket as he strode up the front stairs and through the door, intent on getting to his study.

 

That he was stopped at wand point for the second time that day did not make him happy. “Potter, put it away. I have too much to do to humor you with a duel.”

 

Harry took in the blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, and the shorter height. The words and tone of that statement said it was Severus, but the appearance said it wasn't. He held his wand steady while he tried to determine how he could tell that this was indeed Severus.

 

Growling lightly, Severus went to pull his own wand when he noticed the green robes and the shorter hands. _'I'm still Stanton. And will be for the next half hour.'_ Narrowing his eyes at the end of the wand that was pointed at him, he realized that he was more afraid of it than he had been of Atcheson's earlier. Of course that might have to do with the fact he knew there was a trained auror on the other end who also happened to be Harry Potter. Changing his hand's direction, he pulled his real wand out of his boot. “Potter, this is my wand,” He held up the edge of the robe draped over his shoulder. “and these are my robes. I am polyjuiced for the next half hour. Did you find my note for you?”

 

Harry took in the wand and robes before looking once again into the blue eyes trying to discern the truth. Polyjuice would explain it, and there had been a note saying Severus would be out that afternoon. Taking a breath, he kept his wand steady as he asked a question that only a few would know the answer too. And he didn't think Ron or Hermione would try to break into Severus' house. “Why did I need remedial potions during my fifth year, Professor?”

 

Severus shifted his gaze to the green eyes that looked like they were trying to dissect him. _'Of course he is worried. Macon has already tried to find his way here, and the Unspeakables are obviously trying to get a hold of me. Moody trained him well.'_ He turned his wand so that it was pointing at one of the walls but he could still cast a protego quickly. “I told you to call me as you have always tried to do at school, Potter. The Dark Lord could access your mind so Albus required that I teach you occulmency.”

 

 

Harry felt relief wash over him and he lowered his wand. “Sorry Snape. There were a lot of interested people at the Ministry today. You forgot to mention that you would be polyjuiced in your note.”

 

Shaking his head slightly, Severus moved towards the study. “There is no need to apologize Potter. I thank you for being cautious about who was entering the house.” He stopped at his desk and emptied the scrolls out of his robe.

 

Harry followed him and stopped just short of the desk looking at the scrolls. “Where did you go today, and who are you supposed to be?”

 

Severus looked up and then remembered that Stanton was supposed to meet up with Harry. Walking around the desk, he gestured for Harry to take one of the chairs near the empty fireplace. After Harry sat down, he paced back and forth fighting with himself about reveling more about Stanton to the other man. _'We're partners in this case. He needs to know about it. He needs to see how Stanton would act so that he can talk to Garrick about him.'_

 

Drawing a deep breath, he turned to face Harry. “Harry, the Dark Lord and Albus needed someone that they could send to St. Mungo's to help take care of the members of their respective groups. In the first war, they both suggested that I do it as I am a Potions Master. It is not a good thing to ignore the Dark Lord's suggestions. With my health and continual existence a priority to me, I opted to create a persona that could walk through St. Mungo's without being questioned. This is the form of a muggle that lives near my childhood home. I have enough samples of his hair,” He caught the beginning of a frown on Harry's face. “taken with his permission, to continue like this for a while yet. I am known as Healer Samuel Stanton, specialist is dark curses and potions.”

 

He waited a moment to see if Harry had any questions. When none were forth coming, he continued. “I created an entire history for Stanton. He lost a loved one to a dark curse, which is why he focused on the cure of them. He is a cantankerous, grumpy man who takes nothing from anyone. The healers at St. Mungo's that know him know better than to get between him and his patient. He is likely to curse you for it and heal you later. He growls, fusses, and in general raises Cain about anything that he finds wrong. But he is also one of the best in the field, and it wasn't long before he was being called in to help with cases. Saved me from having to explain how I knew I was needed there.”

 

Harry tried not to laugh at the personality Severus was describing. “So, your teaching persona and Stanton's are the same? And are you really the best in the field?”

 

Severus scowled at the boy. “There are distinct differences and you are going to have to make sure you know what they are. Stanton scowls, and never raises an eyebrow. He growls and grumps, he does not pontificate or deliver long lectures unless it is about a patient. He flies off the handle faster than Professor Snape did. He is a nice person, but don't try and stop him from doing what he thinks is right. He is currently living on the Isle of Man, just in case Garrick needs you to verify some thing about him.” He reached into his robes and pulled his lightly colored wand. “And this is Stanton's wand.”

 

“Hold on, you know Garrick and you know that I am supposed to be meeting someone?” Harry blinked as the pieces fell into place. “You.. you are the healer he was trying to get in touch with. He said that he would try and get him to met me to send some information to you.” His lips curled up at the humor of it before he gave up and started laughing. “So, you are supposed to give me information just for me to turn around and give back to you.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, Harry I get the backwardness of it all. So, we are circumventing a few steps. Garrick's owl reached me this morning after you left requesting me to come in and aid him. He succeeded in slipping out a comprehensive collection of the patient charts to me, and I ran my own diagnostics as well.” He saw the question that Harry was about to ask again. “Yes, I am really qualified as a healer with dark arts and potions as my specialties. It has never ceased to amaze me what can be filed at the Ministry that they are unaware of.” He glanced at the time before he headed towards the door. “I'll be back in a moment Harry. If you would, could you go prepare us some sandwiches and meet me in the cellar.” He headed up to their room so that he could change cloths and shapes.

 

Harry watched at the man walked out the door, so like and unlike Severus. Heading to the kitchen, it hit him that Severus had called him Harry the entire time after he lowered his wand. He built the sandwiches with a smile on his face. Balancing them and the tea pot, he headed down the cellar stairs. A quick flick of his wand lit the lights and he set his burden on a nearby crate. His attention was immediately grabbed by the large chart that covered the wall. After processing the information on that wall, he noticed the other one. And then his eyes and curiosity was caught by the cracked door.

 

“He didn't forbid me to from going in there.” He edged closer to the door, his fingers resting on the wood. He almost jumped a mile when Severus' voice came from behind him.

 

“No, I didn't. Go ahead and look Harry, there is nothing working right know that you can destroy by standing at the door and looking.” Severus smirked as Harry jumped. “If you go in, I just ask that you stay away from the cauldrons on the back counter.”

 

Harry turned about trying to gauge if the man was being sarcastic. Seeing the amusement in the man's face he headed towards the door.

 

“Don't be long, Harry. I am hungry and would like to eat sometime.” Severus set the scrolls down on one of the crates trying to decide which one to start with. _'I need to finish the patients chart before anything else.'_ He added the rest of the patients to the shorter chart all the while keeping an ear to the sounds coming out of his lab. He was on pins and needles waiting on a disaster.

 

Harry crossed the threshold, pushing the door gently out of his way. Letting his gaze dance about, he took in the cabinets that were hung on all the walls. A few of them were opened just enough to see the ingredients in them. There was a long counter that went the perimeter of the room that had shelves under them. The shelves were filled with cauldrons, grinding stones, mortars, pestles, scales, and other measuring tools. A table was in the center of the room that had stacks of wood underneath it. It also had drawers which Harry was sure held a large collection of knives and sharpeners. On the back counter was four cauldrons, two of which were bubbling away.

 

Walking further in, he rested a hand on the slate table top. The room felt peaceful. It was such a marked difference between it and the potions classroom that Harry wasn't sure he was in a place where potions were made. He felt more than heard Severus come up behind him. “It is peaceful in here. I expected it to feel like your classroom.”

 

Severus felt his anxiety fade when he saw Harry just standing in the center of his room. “It is because there are not a multitude of children making a multitude of potentially life threatening mistakes.” He watched as the man turned slightly to grin up at him.

 

“Yeah, that would would destroy the peace. How did you watch all of us and stop us from dieing in there? I heard today that there was a serious accident last year. The student didn't die, but I think they said he would have problems walking the rest of his life.” Harry watched the face of the man he was starting to learn to read. A flash of pain and worry crossed it before it disappeared.

 

“Johnson will be fine. Fortunately, he won't have to worry about having to work much, at least not in a shop or something like that. He will be a fine researcher one day. My reputation was not all for show. It kept you safe in my class. Not many had the guts to defy me and serve my detentions as regularly as you did.”

 

“Maybe you should teach the new professors how to do it.” Harry headed towards the door, brushing against Severus on his way out. “Come on, we have charts to fill in and food to eat.”

 

Severus watched as Harry crossed over to the scrolls. “Why don't we start with Garrick's records and then move to my observations and tests? If you read them out, I'll mark the charts.” Grabbing a sandwich, he walked back over to the walls, quill in hand.

 

Harry picked up the scroll that was marked with an impression of Garrick's ring. Breaking the seal, he unscrolled it and began to read.“Anna Gipson, age 16...” Harry looked up an met Severus eyes.

 

“They are all young, Harry. Let's just get through this so that we can get them out of that ward.” Even if his words were short, his eyes showed that he understood how Harry felt.

 

Harry nodded and looked back at the scroll. They had a lot to get through.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry wasn't sure what time it was when he had dragged himself to bed. All he knew was that the sun hadn't risen yet. It was at a decent height in the sky when he peeled his eyelids open. Rubbing his eyes, he let his mind roam over his day yesterday.

 

He had gone and made his obligatory appearance at St. Mungo's. He informed the guard that he was lucky to be alive, and that Master Snape was thinking about coming at some point. When he wasn't sure, but sometime. The guard had quietly pointed him in the direction to find Healer Garrick, and told him out loud that there was no information that he could give to him since he was not Snape.

 

From there he had gone to the Ministry. With some help from Hermione via Ron, he was disguised, under his invisibility cloak and sneaking through the file room looking for answers to Severus questions. The one that he was specifically looking for was whether Voldemort's potion labs had been found and closed down. The answer he found was not encouraging. They knew the locations, Severus had told them, but not one had been investigated. Somehow, they kept being pushed down on the priority list until they just fell off.

 

After finding that disheartening news, he had gone to lunch with Ron and received his two galleons in change from Hermione. He promised to come over for dinner tomorrow night. That was when Ron entertained him with stories of the disasters that had been happening in the Hogwarts Potions classroom. The Board of Governors, who had celebrated when Snape had declared he wasn't coming back, had been unable to interest Slughorn to return and were now regretting not having Snape in the classroom. When he asked how Ron found out, Ron told him that it was one of his odd office jobs. He had to file the complaints and injuries that resulted from the potions accidents. The files hadn't been updated in nearly ten years.

 

He had then come home, since there was nothing else to do. He remembered to stop by and pick up his broom, and was going to see if he could talk Severus into going flying with him. Then he found the letter and settled into the study to wait. He read a book on potion ingredients trying to find out what used thistle and dandelions. He hadn't found any by the time he had looked up and saw a stranger striding across the lawn towards the front door.

 

The rest of the evening had turned into a blur. There were a few things that stood out to him. One was that Severus called him Harry nonstop. The second was that he thought that Hermione was brilliant, but she didn't hold a candle to Severus. Or maybe she did and didn't show it. He was still amazed that the man had been able to tell the name of a potion after he mangled it, and then knew all the ingredients off the top of his head. There had been a break through of sorts, at least Severus seemed to think so. Everyone of the patients received the same unknown potion three to four years ago. That had lead to him tell Severus about Voldemort's labs. Which had in turn lead to some colorful cursing and some dire threats from the former Death Eater spy. Sometime after the cursing and Severus retiring to the study to write up some official looking charts, Harry had pulled himself up to his bed. He had left the older man at his desk.

 

Rousting himself from the warm cocoon of blankets, he headed to the bathroom to start his day. When he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see breakfast sitting at the table waiting for him. He turned about when Severus came through the hall door.

 

“Morning, Potter. I've already eaten, so don't wait on me.” Severus continued through heading for the back door.

 

“Harry.” He watched as Severus stopped at the door and looked at him. “You called me Harry all last night. I want you to continue.”

 

Severus felt his fingers tighten on the door handle as he looked back at the door. Last night he had been so caught up in finding out what they needed to know, the information that would give them a starting place, he hadn't realized that he had called Harry his given name out loud. _'He gave me permission. Would it be bad to do so? It would remove a layer of formality, and I haven't discussed the bond with him yet. But he is asking. Could I give him the same permission? Could I handle him calling me Severus?'_ Making sure his face was not showing his inner turmoil, he turned to face Harry. “I thank you for your permission. I am sorry that I overstepped my bounds last night. If you wish, you may call me Severus.” Giving a curt nod, he opened the door and hurried out before Harry could answer.

 

Severus worked in the greenhouse that morning. The smell of the wet, warm dirt settled him a bit. His mind had been whirling about all morning attempting to figure out what his next move should be. He knew that he needed to be making the potions that would clean out the systems of the eighteen children that were trapped in a ward at St. Mungo's at the mercy of the Unspeakables. But before he could attempt that he needed to verify what Jarrett and Klain's potion research group and the others before them had put into their cure attempts. He had a good idea, but that wasn't good enough.

 

Knowing that he had to resurrect yet another persona, he had sent a message to Master Derrick Baldwin of Jarrett and Klain's to ask permission for Nicholas Aberdeen to stop by that afternoon. Rubbing his temples, he considered how to explain Nicholas Aberdeen to Harry. He knew that the auror would want to go with him. And then he would have to explain who Holden Pierce was.

 

Looking up at the sound of parchment fluttering lightly in the wind, he spotted Nise swooping down at him. He handed her a small treat once she had alighted on his shoulder and passed him the missive.

 

Unscrolling the parchment, he looked to see if he was still welcomed. Smirking lightly, he let the parchment roll back up. _'It is amazing just how much they like Nicholas.'_ Running a finger over Nise's head, he sent her on her way. Heading towards the house, he tried to compose how he would explain this to Harry so that he could quickly get out the door. Derrick wanted him there before lunchtime.

 

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

 

The first thing he noticed when he entered the house was that the dishes were done and the table was washed. He crossed the kitchen and looked in the family room to see if Harry had found his way in there. He spotted his quarry looking out the window. Drawing a breath, he prepared speak about the persona that no one but he knew was him. “Harry, I need to go out again today. I have to go verify some information at Jarrett and Klain's.”

 

Harry turned to face him, a small smile on his face. This telling each other where they were going reminded him of Hermione and Ron. “Can I come with you? I have no where to be until later tonight. I'm having dinner with Ron and Hermione.”

 

Severus crossed the room until he was just a few paces away from the other man. “I am not going as myself. I am going as Potions Master Nicholas Aberdeen. And Nicholas would not been seen with anyone.” He waited, wondering if Harry was going to push this.

 

“Surely Nicholas would have some sort of apprentice by now. I might not know much about potions, but I can at least listen. You and I both know that I am good at finding information.”

 

Severus sighed lightly. He would have to explain. “Aberdeen is never seen with anyone because he has told everyone that his partner would not agree to it. He will only go out in large groups. His partner, Holden Pierce, is over protective, but Nicholas is okay with that. No one there has ever seen Holden, but they all know what type of hold he has over Nicholas.”

 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and took a step forward. “I'll be Holden.” He caught the dark eyes that were looking down at him. “I can play the overprotective partner.” He reached up and rested a hand on the back of Severus' neck.

 

Severus froze as the slim warm hand settled on his neck, his eyes still locked on the ones looking at him. He took a breath in a moment later. “You can't go as yourself. You will have to be polyjuiced and remember to keep taking it. Much like Crouch, Jr. did your fourth year.” Even as he continued the conversation Albus' voice in the back of his head kept telling him to move. The hand on his neck was keeping him there.

 

Harry stepped slightly closer. “I can do that. I just need to find someone to change into.”

 

“He will have to be about my age. Holden has been with Nicholas since you were a toddler.” He soaked the warmth that was radiating towards him. “And you can't act surprised at how I behave. Nicholas is a friendly person. He hardly has a unkind word to say and is typically willing to lend a helping hand. The only thing that he is really touchy about is people getting into his personal space.” His eyes skated across the face that was tilted up. “Are you sure you wish to do this?”

 

Harry tried to imagine a friendly happy Severus and failed. “So, Nicholas doesn't let anyone but Holden into his personal space?” When Severus nodded, Harry smiled. “Good. I definitely want to be him.” Applying pressure to the taller man's neck, he drew the lips that had been tempting him to his. As they touched, he held in a groan.

 

Severus knew what was happening as soon as Harry drew him down, but didn't fight it. This was not Potter, it was his Harry. And he was tired of waiting. When their lips touched, the contentment that he always associated with Harry puffed away, leaving a deep passion that was curling its way around his bones. He slid his arms around the younger man, one hand finding its way into the black hair gripping the scalp lightly. A small section of his brain wanted him to deepen the kiss, but he ignored it. At that moment he was enjoying the feel of Harry's body truly flush against him and the feel of those soft lips under his.

 

Harry marveled at the feel of the thin lips pressed against his. Even without deepening the kiss it was better than any he had ever received. Warmth slipped from his lips, down his throat, swelling his heart, before finding its way to his toes. Normally it was a chilling cold that did that. Moving just little, he tried to get even closer. The hand that was tangled in the shoulder length black hair slid down to stroke the smooth skin of Severus' neck. He felt Severus' breath hitch and the arms holding him tighten.

 

The feeling of fingers on his neck brought Severus back to his senses. _'This has to stop. I promised myself. And I never break my promises, especially ones to myself. We also need to get moving if we are going to make it to Jarrett and Klain's in time.'_ Reluctantly ending the kiss, he rested his chin on top of the dark head. “Harry, we are going to have to talk later. Right now, we need to get ready to leave. I'll get the vial of polyjuice and a flask for you. You need to find a muggle who is about your current build so you can still fit your clothes. I'll see you in fifteen minutes back in this room.” Brushing his lips across the top of the head that had been his chin rest, he let Harry go and headed out the door.

 

  
Harry watched him leave the room. What did they need to talk about? That kiss had been as close to perfect that he had ever experienced. ' _Maybe he justs wants to be sure that we are both are ready.'_ Burying the aggravation that was trying to well up, he focused on the happiness that he felt. Severus was letting him come with him. With a smile he touched his lips before he headed out to find some hair.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry watched as a person that had roughly the same build as Severus step into the family room. The man had light brown eyes and hair. His skin was a touch browner than Severus as well. The light blue robes swirled lightly around the man's feet. “Nicholas Aberdeen?”

 

Severus nodded. “This is Nicholas.” He brushed a hand down the robes. “It gave me a way to use all those robes that Albus insisted on giving me.” He held out the flask of polyjuice.

 

Harry noticed the small label on the side of the bottle said Holden Pierce. Smiling, he dropped a hair into the bubbling mixture.

 

Severus watched as his last flask of polyjuice changed colors. “Two sips now, and the one sip every hour to hold. Don't over do it. This is the last I have prepared and you might need this persona again soon.”

 

Harry nodded before he took the two sips. A few painful moments later a blond haired, sky blue eyed man was standing there. He took the hip flask that Severus was handing him. Taking the other man's hand, he pulled Severus off to the apparition point. It was time to gather even more information.

 

 

 


	8. One forward and Two back

Severus apparated them to the guest apparation point for Jarrett and Klain's and pulled Harry off to the side. Casting a quick _muffliato,_ he looked down at his partner. “Listen Holden. You have to remember that even though you are overprotective, you trust me. You have allowed me to come here for years without worrying that anything might happen.”

 

So, he couldn't throw a fit if people were overtly friendly. Or at least not a large one and it would be in private. Harry nodded. “I'm here not because I don't trust you, but because I am uncertain about the times and I had the day free. I trust you to be able to protect yourself, but would prefer to help watch your back. I know about the kids who are sick, that the perpetrators are still out there and that you are assigned to help research.” He noticed the approval in Severus' eyes.

 

With a quick flick of the lightly colored wand, Severus canceled the _muffliato._ They walked out of the corner and into the atrium of the facility.

 

“Nicholas!”

 

Harry tried not to jump when a male voice rang out through the room. He was even less prepared for the entire group of people who turned and look at Severus. _'Calm... no overreacting.'_ He glanced at Severus' face and was proud of himself for not staring. A large grin was covering the unfamiliar features.

 

“Derrick!” Severus strode across the atrium with Harry trailing beside him. “Thanks for letting me come. I think you are just the person I needed to help me.”

 

 

Harry watched as Severus was surrounded by that group of people. He was also stuck in the center since he hadn't left the Potion Master's side.

 

“Nicholas, how have you been?”

 

Harry tried not to glare at the black haired woman that was leaning too close to Severus. He watched as Severus moved slightly away from her.

 

“I've been busy, Alissandra. I'm sure you have been as well.” Severus looked back at Derrick. “Is there somewhere we can go talk?”

 

Derrick pointed towards the door. “First thing is lunch. I've got the group together. We're heading over to Andy's.”

 

Harry was pulled along once again as the crowd headed for the door leading out into a crowded street he didn't recognize. He didn't have to worry about getting lost, there was no way he could get out of the crowd that was pushing him along. Alissandra was doing her best to get between him and Severus. He skillfully maneuvered about so that she failed. _'I am not supposed to worry. If I really was an overprotective partner, I would be throwing one very large fit and staking my claim.'_ He glared at the woman. That should be allowed.

 

Severus wondered what Alissandra was trying. She had never been this forward before. He knew that she had been interested in Nicholas, but she had never pushed the matter. He glanced over at Harry. He hadn't had a chance to introduce him yet. He had noticed the curiosity in the other potion masters' faces, but they hadn't given him a moment to pull the shorter man forward. When they reached the table that Derrick had reserved ahead of time, he made sure that Harry was in the seat next to him. He caught the glare that Alissandra shot towards Harry and forced the scowl that was trying to form off his face. He was not supposed to be the overprotective one.

 

As the drinks were delivered, he caught Derrick's attention. “I haven't had a chance to introduce Holden.”

 

As soon as the name passed Severus' lips Harry became the center of attention. Ten pairs of eyes focused on him, each one accessing him for who knew what. “I'm pleased to finally meet the people Nicholas has talked about over the past several years.” He leaned forward and made eye contact with Derrick before letting his gaze move over the others.

 

Derrick's smile brightened up his dark face, bringing a light to the dark coffee colored eyes. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you for letting Nicholas help us out periodically.”

 

The others chimed in on his answer. A toffee colored brunette tapped her closely clipped nails on the table top as she smiled happily at him. “Some of us were beginning to think you didn't exist. It's good to know you really do. Nicholas is too nice to be alone.”

 

Harry looked over at Severus, meeting the eyes that weren't quite the right color. “I've been here the entire time.” _'Even if I didn't know that I wanted to be.'_

 

The eyes were the wrong color but Severus found himself being pulled into the message that was clearly shining out of them. Harry was promising to be there. He could feel the heat from the kiss that morning curl up in his lower abdomen and for a moment his world narrowed down to the man sitting next to him.

 

The toffee brunette coughed gently before she continued. “I'm Cynthia Redmond.” She waited until Holden was focused back on her before she indicated the person on her left. “This is Timothy Drussel, and continuing around the table, you have Samantha Claris, Jonathan Myers, Derrick Baldwin, Eric Townsend, Greg Alvarez, Terrence Micheals, James Everson, and on the other side of Nicholas is Alissandra Miles.”

 

Harry nodded to each on in turn, making sure to match their face with their name. These people were important to Severus, even if they had no idea who he really was. “I am Holden Pierce. It is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances.”

 

Cynthia grinned at him before focusing on Nicholas. “After your talk with Derrick, can you show off the technique potion? The apprentices are supposed to have it shown to them today, but Alice is sick. I was going to do it, but yours is so much better. And they learn so much more when you show it to them.”

 

Severus sighed lightly, but was smiling also. “I'll do it, but you knew that the moment you asked.” He shifted his eyes towards Harry. Potions was not something he was interested in, and he knew that the current blond would most likely get bored. “You might want to find something to do this afternoon.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “And miss the chance to see you work?”

 

“Holden, it isn't some flashy potion. It is a detailed and meticulous one.”

 

 

Harry placed a hand on the top of Severus' thigh and leaned in just a little bit. “I can handle meticulous.” He let his eyes narrow slightly taking in the slightest flush that was tinging Severus' cheeks. “And I love it when you focus on details.”

 

 

Severus felt his throat close around the breath that was trying to escape the moment Harry's hand settled on his thigh. His mind played out for him exactly what details he wanted to focus on at that moment. Taking in a breath, he was drawn back to his senses by the smell that entered his nose. It was not Harry's. _'He is deliberately doing this. I think he knows exactly what effect he is having. Two can play at that game.'_

 

His fingers brush over the back of the hand resting on his thigh as he closed the distance between them. He lowered the timbre of his voice, letting his words rumble into the ear that was now close to his lips. “Yes, you do. But your normal style is impulsive, spur of the moment, and flashy. I know you have the ability to handle the meticulous, but you are normally begging me to hurry up.”

 

Harry tightened his fingers on the warm thigh under his hand. He hadn't expected Severus to retaliate. The images running through his mind were totally inappropriate, and his body was starting to respond. He wondered if Severus' was as well.

 

Severus almost lost it as Harry's hand crept across his thigh. He clamped his hand down, stopping its progress. He knew where they were and he realized that Harry had forgotten. This could not go any further. They were here for a purpose, and this wasn't it.

 

Harry started slightly when he felt his hand being pressed down on the inside of Severus' thigh. It was at that moment he realized that he had moved it to find out Severus' reaction. He meshed his eyes with the light brown pair that were scorching into his. He had no idea what his looked like, but he hoped his apology was clear as he pulled his hand back to his own lap.

 

Severus took a sip of his water as he composed himself. _'I wonder if it was a bad idea to bring Harry.'_

 

Harry looked at the menu for a moment before glancing back at Severus. “I still would like to watch you work. It must be something to see. I don't normally get to see you showing off to others who know what you are doing.” He hoped that Severus could tell how sincere he was.

 

“I won't stop you, just don't complain if you're bored.” Severus let his tone become slightly teasing.

 

The rest of lunch was spent in a conversation that Harry was completely lost in. Instead he watched Alissandra flirt with Severus. He could feel his temper rising every time the woman scooted her chair closer to Severus. Her knees were almost touching Severus' by the end of lunch.

 

On the walk back Harry made sure he was between Severus and Alissandra.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

"Nicholas, could you stop by my lab for a moment? I want your opinion on an idea." Alissandra's tone held a flirtatious note that could not go unnoticed.

 

Severus almost said no. He could feel the aggravation boiling off of Harry. He knew that he had to agree though. Nicholas would. "Of course, Alissandra." He fell in step beside her, Harry trailing just a half a step behind.

 

Harry watched as the pair entered a small room that was cluttered and messy compared to Severus' lab. Propping against the door frame, he watched as the potions mistress flirted nonstop with Severus. The almost there touches were about to make him go through the roof. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at her willing for her to realize that she was treading on dangerous ground.

 

Flickering his eyes towards Severus, he could tell how the other man watched Alissandra's moves and shifted slightly. If it wasn't for that, the woman would be hanging off of the potions master. A movement out of the corner had him going for his wand before he had registered what it was. Blinking he focused on what had caused the reaction. It was at that moment he realized just how much Alissandra Miles looked like Bellatrix.

 

That realization had him flicking his eyes back to Severus. Had the man ever overreacted to that similarities? _'That might be why she thinks he is interested. He watched her closely since she resembles a mad, and now dead, death eater.'_ He watched as Severus crossed the room pulling ingredients off the shelves as he went.

 

"Try these, one of them should give you the effect your looking for." Severus glanced down at the pile of half rubbish and half good ingredients. Alissandra was grating on his last nerve, and since she was wasting his time, he would return the favor. "Now, I do have to go meet with Derrick." He fought to keep the scowl off his face. Nicholas never scowled.

 

As he passed by Harry, he was surprised to feel a hand wrap around his wrist. He almost jerked it out when he realized who had grabbed him and was now leading him to a deserted hall way.

 

Harry knew he wasn't thinking, but since that was the case, he didn't change what he was doing. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be dragging Severus off. He knew he shouldn't act like he had a claim on the other man. Neither one of them had said a thing about the bond yet, and Severus insisted that they talk about the kiss later. But since he wasn't thinking, he crowded Severus up against a wall in a deserted corridor. Pressing up against the body he had enjoyed that morning, Harry pressed his lips on to Severus' neck and trailed them up to his ear.

 

Severus knew that Harry was jealous, he recognized the emotion in the blue eyes. He also realized that Harry was just reacting, doing exact what he had wanted to do each time he had seen the green eyed teen with the Weasley girl. _'I know all this, and I should stop him. But...'_ His thoughts trailed off as a pair of soft lips found his throat. Fire seemed to race through him, coiling low in his pelvis. When the warm body that was pressed into him rocked a bit, he gasped and bit back a groan. Once again, it was the gasp that brought him back to his senses. This was not completely Harry. _'But it is Harry... he is just in a different form. Harry wants to do this...'_

 

Severus gasped again as those lips trailed down to his collar bone. He hadn't even noticed the fingers opening the top of his robe. _'This has to stop. We can not be doing this here.'_ He cleared his throat a little. "Holden...” He heard a muffled growl at the name. “Holden. Not here. We can't.”

 

Harry bit back the second growl as he looked up into the too pale brown eyes. Some back corner of his mind told him that he was still in character at least. The front section was mad that the eyes were the wrong color. Trailing his lips back up the long neck, he moved back to the ear. “Close your eyes, and then just feel.”

 

Severus forced his eyes to stay open and looking down at the blue eyes that should have been green. “No. I'm sorry that Alissandra was acting strange today, but it doesn't change that we can not be doing this here.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes and pushed himself deeper into the other man's body. “She can flirt with you, but I can't do this?”

 

Severus fought his eyelids as they attempted to drift shut. Pleasure like he had never known was coursing through him. _'We can quickly talk to Derrick, get the information, talk about the bond, and then continue this.'_ Raising up a hand, he let his fingers trail lightly down Harry's back. “We'll talk to Derrick and then go home.”

 

Both of them started at the sound of a throat clearing nearby.

 

Derrick knew at that moment those two were definitely together. It didn't matter how much some of the others thought that Nicholas had brought the other one in just to prove that he had someone. The look on their faces, not to mention their position, just before he cleared his throat told him all he needed to know.

 

“You will stay to do the technique potions won't you?” He almost flinched at the blue and brown eyes that were suddenly drilling holes into him. _'Holden isn't the only one that is overprotective.'_ He had never seen Nicholas look so aggravated before. “I'll handle Alissandra. I have no idea why she is acting like this today, but it will end.”

 

Harry stepped back from Severus as he took in the serious look on the dark man's face. The look brought him back to where they were and what they were doing there. “Thank you.” He glanced up at Severus wondering if he had just messed things up. He hoped not.

 

Severus nodded sharply. “If she will not listen to you, then I will not be responsible for Holden's actions. I'll stay for the potion since Holden wanted to watch me make it.” He caught the pale blue eyes and raised an eyebrow.

 

Harry recognized the unspoken question. “We'll stay.”

 

Derrick let out a sigh of relief. “The conference room is this way.” He escorted them to the small room at the end of the adjacent hallway. “If you will give me a moment, I'll be right back.”

 

After siccing Cynthia, Terrence, Samantha and Greg on Alissandra, he grabbed a pot of tea and headed back. Shutting the door securely behind him, he made sure the privacy wards were firmly in place. He almost smiled as both men had changed from _making out_ to _completely business_.

 

Pouring the tea, he settled on the other side of the table from them. “Now, what did you need to see me about precisely? Your owl said something about an experimental potion.”

 

Severus glanced at the door and noted the privacy wards that laced it. “It is about a ward full of children, an unknown potion, and an attempted cure.”

 

Derrick's eyes widened before he pulled his wand out and cast even more privacy wards on the door. He was surprised when Holden and Nicholas pulled theirs and add warding not only to the door, but every surface of the room. It was the first time he had seen Nicholas cast something besides easy spells. The power and technical level of both wards that overlaid his made him glad that he sent the others to set Alissandra straight.

 

Tucking his wand away, Derrick looked at the two that were facing him. He now understood why Holden was there. It wasn't to meet them, but to keep Nicholas safe. “I see you both understand how touchy of a subject this is. When we received the commission to brew a cure for this … whatever it is, we didn't receive all the information that we needed. Half the records were missing. We knew because I was aware that they had already asked Milton's to brew a cure. Johnson had bragged over drinks one night.” He saw the recognition of the name in Nicholas face, while Holden's was still blank. “I did the best I could to make the potion.”

 

“I thought you were the one who did it when I saw the name it was given.” Severus steepled his fingers together and tapped his lips with his index fingers. “That was why I asked to see you. So, it was also at Milton's. Who else am I going to have to track this through? I also do not have enough information to help them. Nor do I want to poison them.”

 

Derrick moved to a filing cabinet and made a long series of wand movement. Harry glanced over at Severus to see if this was anything to worry about. Noting the waiting expression he decided that it wasn't. Now he was interested in what spell was being cast or canceled. He was so focused on what Derrick was doing that he almost jumped at the whisper that sounded in his ear.

 

“It is a privacy and protection ward. All potion research companies use one where they store their files. This one is a very complex.”

 

Harry nodded slightly, showing that he heard.

 

Derrick set a thick folder on the table, his dark eyes assessing them. He knew Nicholas Aberdeen. He truly thought that the man would have no problem with what they had done. It was Holden Pierce that he was taking a chance on. _'He is connected to Nicholas. He should be safe.'_ He looked Nicholas in the eye, asking him the best he could silently if it was safe to talk in front of Holden.

 

The look in Derrick's eye told Severus that this trip was going to be more worthwhile than he had hoped, and that the man was worried about Harry's reaction. Thinking back over all the adventures that Harry and his friend had and their methods of getting information as well as what they were doing right now, he knew that Harry would not have any problems with whatever Derrick did. “Holden will be fine.”

 

Derrick nodded and fiddled with the folder. “As I said, I knew when the Unspeakables approached me about this potion that they hadn't given me all the information. Talking to Johnson, we figured out that they hadn't given Milton's all the information either. So, we did what Potion Masters do. We found out what we needed to the best of our ability.” He pushed the folder over towards Nicholas. “Unfortunately it was too late for my potion. Hopefully, it will help you. The potions community made an unprecedented move. You must swear an oath not to breach the patent rights implied in this information.”

 

Severus' eyes widened. He knew what had to be in the folder, and was more than anxious to read it. Nodding, he gave the required oath. He felt Harry's eyes on him before he heard Holden's voice giving his own oath.

 

Derrick smiled. “The folder will open for both of you now. It has every potion that the Unspeakables asked to be made for those children. All the information about them. One other thing.” His eyes rested on Nicholas waiting for the light brown eyes to meet his. “I know you're working for Master Snape.”

He raised his hand to stop the words he could see about to come from both of them. “Can you please pass a message on to him?”

 

Severus nodded slowly. He noticed that Harry's fingers were gripping his wand.

 

“The potions community knows that the Unspeakables are after him. They want him in their department.” Derrick leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. “We don't agree. Snape worked long and hard during the war training young minds in potions. A number of our best apprentices came from him. They claim that since they survived Snape, they could survive anything.”

 

Harry fought down a grin. Surviving Snape was a good description. He focused on Derrick as he continued.

 

“He also patented a number of potions during that time. We now know he put his life on the line for years. All that Master Snape has asked for since the war has been to be ignored. Most of us know that he is running a small potions business and is still researching. We like that. We don't think that the Ministry has the right to force him out of hiding, or into their ranks.” He waited a moment to gauge their reactions to his words.

 

Severus hadn't realized that his former students felt that way. Was he really that bad with the students? He was also astonished that his peers were glad that he was still quietly working in a small way. “So, I take it the new apprentices are glad that Snape isn't teaching anymore.”

 

Derrick snorted. “What? No... they actually feel sorry for the current students. And they are afraid that they aren't learning what they need to know.” He waved a hand to brush that conversation aside. “All of the masters, with a few exceptions who have decided to remain neutral, have sent out inquiries to see what we can find out about this case.” Any remaining amusement left his face. “We have come to the conclusion that the Ministry is using this case to pull Master Snape out of hiding. They have given us just enough information to keep those children alive, but not to cure them. Admittedly, even with all the information, I can not come up with a cure. But the thing is, they know that Master Snape is known for his innovation and unique way of seeing ingredients. And they want that.”

 

Derrick leaned back in his seat and pinned the other potions master with a pointed look. “I know you are associated with his company, and we have heard that they have finally got Master Snape on the case. Warn him for us. He never comes to conventions, or any of the research facilities, so we can't. Also tell him that we would welcome him back. There is a minority that would throw a fit, but most of us want him. Not the way the Ministry does, but for the same reasons. He has too much he can contribute to stay hidden for much longer. We are doing our best to respect his wish to remain aloof.”

 

Severus looked down at his hands for a moment, before looking back at his friend. “I'll let him know. How many know that I work for him?”

 

“Me. I don't think anyone else has made the connection. I did because you specifically requested to see me about a potion instead of the entire group. Johnson told me yesterday that he heard from one of the St. Mungo's healers that Master Snape has accepted the case. Then you requested to see me about a potion I had brewed. It just clicked into place.” Derrick watched a some of the tension that had sprung up in Holden's shoulders relaxed. “I'm not saying anything outside of these doors. And the potion we are talking about is the one that I created last month. I sent out a back up test request, and you agreed to take me up on it.”

 

Severus let a smile curl his lips. “And I shall if you need me to.”

 

Derrick dropped a folder on top of the other one. “I was hoping you would say that.”

 

Severus eyed both folders briefly. “Is it okay if I ask Master Snape to do your back up? It would allow him to meet you and give him a good connection back into our society.”

 

Derrick fought down his gasp of surprise. That would make his potion famous around the world. “If he has time and is willing.”

 

Severus nodded. He would love to let Derrick know who he really was, but that wasn't possible. Not yet. So this was the best he could do to help his friend. He knew what his name on the paper would do. “I'll ask.” He tapped the stack of folders with his wand and then moved it in a complicated series of sweeps before shrinking them so that they would fit into his robe.

 

Derrick shot him a playful envious look. “One day... one day you are going to teach me that spell. And then I will be able to protect my documents from prying eyes.”

 

“One day. Now I have a technique potion to teach. Shall we?” He turned to Harry, making sure to make eye contact. He could tell that they were going to go through those files together even though most of the information would be boring to the Auror. Smiling lightly, he gestured for Harry to proceed him out of the room. The wards dropped as the crossed through the door.

 

Severus stood in front of the group of apprentices, but he knew that his attention was on Harry who was standing just inside the door. “Mistress Garrison was unable to make it today, so I was asked to show you the technique potion today. My name is Master Aberdeen. As you know, technique potions are designed to walk you through a number of techniques needed to prepare ingredients and create a potion. They are not typically designed to make a useful potion.”

 

Harry watched as Severus stood before the class, explaining and showing how to correctly dice, chop, mince, powder, stir and other nuances that were required to make a potion. As he watched, he doubted that Severus' potion was a useless one. He just couldn't see the ex-Head of Slytherin waste his time like that. And the end results looked a bit familiar. He couldn't help picking up a knife and trying his hand at the techniques as Severus walked about the room watching the apprentices practice making the potion.

 

Severus saw Harry carefully preparing the potion and held in a smirk as he noticed that the man was doing a better job at cutting his ingredients than some of the other apprentices. He kept an eye on his guest while walking the room. He was pleasantly surprised when Harry's potion was one of the few perfect ones.

 

Harry waited until they were walking back up the path to the house before he asked the question that had taken root halfway through the earlier demonstration. “Why didn't you do that at Hogwarts? It would have been really useful to see and do.”

 

“I never thought about it. It's not anywhere in the curriculum, and that is what they push for us to teach.” Severus walked a bit faster. He could feel the polyjuice starting to wear off and he wanted to change into his own robes.

 

Harry stretched his legs to keep up. “I think it would help you succeed in teaching the curriculum better since the students will know better how to prepare the potions. Not that I would suggest a technique potion of that level for the first through fifth years, but surely there has to be some basic ones. And they need to be walk through it the first time.”

 

“It is a moot point as I will never be teaching there again.” Severus opened the kitchen door and let Harry in first. “Too many ghosts, or did you forget.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Then maybe we should tell McGonagall. She can suggest it to the next potions master.”

 

Severus shook his head. “Maybe this one will make it longer than a year?” He continued to the stairwell. “I'll be back down in a moment.” His eyes pinned Harry for a moment, taking in the changes that were already starting to happen. “Then we have a long over due discussion.”

 

 

It took him less than ten minutes to meet Harry in the family room. Taking in the nervous air that clung about the green eyed man, he gestured towards the back porch.

 

The late afternoon sun shone down on the garden as Severus wrapped his fingers about the banister, his eyes tracking over the paths. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm his nerves. The way Harry had been acting since he arrived meant that the bond was close to activating. Since he knew of the bond, and Harry was there, he had to tell him. To much had been hidden from Harry as it was. “Harry, I ask that you let me get through this without interruptions. When I am done, then you can ask.” He looked at the uncertain face and waited until Harry acknowledged him.

 

Harry was sure that they were going to talk about the bond now, but why he wasn't allowed to speak until the end had him puzzled. Surely this was something they should discuss not just have it lectured to him. Holding in his aggravation, he nodded.

 

Severus smiled slightly at the nod. He could tell that Harry wasn't too pleased, but he did want to get through this without all the accusations clouding the issue. Turning around, he faced the other man and leaned back against the banister, his hands resting beside him. “I don't know how much you know about bonds or ties between different wizards and witches. I know you understand a bit about oaths and vows.” He glanced at the garden for a brief moment. “I don't know when it happened, that is supposed to be one of the beauties of this bond, but sometime, in some life, we preformed an Infinity bond. There are many types of Infinity bonds, but they all have several things in common. One of which is that it is just as its name states. The two who perform it are linked infinitely, through all time and lives.”

 

Harry felt his eyes widen at that. _'It links you together forever, not just this lifetime, but in the afterlife as well? And it can follow you if you are reborn?'_

 

“In all my research I never found a bonded pair talked about whose ages were as greatly different as ours. I was worried about how that would affect the bond. I was willing to let you find another to make you happy. It has been documented that bonded pairs have ended up with others during that life time, never completing the bond.”

 

Harry stiffened as he fought the frustration bubbling through his chest. It sounded like Severus was telling him that he could live without him.

 

Severus continued even though he could tell that Harry wanted to speak. “Not all the bond types will allow for the pair to be _happy_ with someone else, and those who are in that type of bond will not feel complete unless they are around their bonded. Other variations are when the pair become aware of the bond. If they meet before the designated signal, the pair will usually come together, though there might be some spectacular arguments as they attempt to settle into the dynamics of their relationship. Especially if either side is causing a disruption in the relationship or attempting to ignore it all together. If the bonded have met each other before the activation of the bond, then when the bond activates, they will know immediately who it is.”

 

Thoughts of Hermione's and Ron's fights through out the school years floated through Harry's mind. He tried to ignore the fights he had with Severus.

 

“Now the designated signal can also vary. There are many different things that can trigger the activation of the bond, and it also depends on what was determined by the pair at the bonding ceremony. Ours is based on physical maturity, which can happen between the ages of twenty one to twenty five.” He tightened his fingers about the banister as he continued. “I think your attraction to me means that your side of the bond is about to activate.” Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. It was done, and there was no taking this back. Opening his eyes once again, he looked into the widening green ones. “Do you have any questions?”

 

Harry stared at Severus, his eyes wide. Severus had no clue that his side of the bond had activated. ' _Hermione said he would know. How long has he known? Did he know all through school and still acted like he did?'_ He felt his anger rising, totally forgetting the conversation from the other day about why Severus had to act like that. “How long have you known about this?”

 

Severus saw the anger starting to spark in the green eyes. _'He is going to blow up. Just like he always did before. But is he going to leave?'_ He forced himself not to cross his arms in front of his chest as he answered. “I saw Lily after you were born to see if she was doing okay. You were with her. I've known about this since the time you could barely be considered a child.”

 

Somehow, Severus mentioning his mother pushed Harry's anger higher. _'How can he have been in love with Lily? He was mine... he is mine.'_ Narrowing his eyes, he tried not to spit his next words. “So, you knew all through my school years. You knew before I came to school. And yet you planned on making me hate you... you tried to push me away.”

 

“I _**planned**_ on asking you to be my apprentice so that we could learn about each other. I _**planned**_ on treating you as amicably as I could without stepping across the lines that had been drawn due to our positions. But Albus had _different_ plans. So, all mine were for naught.”

 

“Why didn't you tell him about us? He would have changed his plans.”

 

Severus wasn't sure if Harry knew just how hurt he sounded at that moment. “If I told him about the bond, you would never have been allowed to be alone with me. I would not have had a chance to supervise a single detention. I probably wouldn't have been allowed to teach you. He needed a spy, and I was his only one. He needed his hero, and you were the only one. He couldn't have changed his plans. I didn't tell him because...” He stopped for a moment and swallowed harshly. This was hard. “... I wanted to be able to see you anyway I could. I goaded you to see you look at me. I gave you detention to be alone with you for just a moment. I took points to make Albus happy and you mad.” He spun about and looked over the garden. “I did what I could to get you to notice me any way I could.”

 

“So, what about those Occulmency lessons? You could have actually taught me instead of deriding me. You could have helped me to understand.” Harry was still mad, but now he wasn't sure if he was mad at Severus or the circumstances.

 

Severus snorted and shook his head. “Occulmency between us is a joke. There is no way you could have kept me out. Just as I can not keep you out. As I'm sure you can remember. It is one of the quirks of our bond.”

 

Harry saw red. There was no way he would have been able to succeed and yet Severus picked on him for not doing so. “And yet you were the one who was supposed to teach me?! Did you not think to tell anyone that it would be impossible?”

 

“I couldn't. The only other person who could have taught you was Albus, and he wasn't going to just in case the Dark Lord decided to take a peek into his mind through yours.”

 

“And you didn't care that I couldn't master what you were telling me to do?”

 

“You could have if you tried! I taught you how... I just couldn't tell you why it wasn't working between us. I _**couldn't**_ . If I had, then there was a chance that the Dark Lord would find out, and Albus would have taken you away from me.”

 

“I gave up because I couldn't do it!” Even as the words left his mouth, Harry knew that that was wrong. He didn't try because he wanted to know what was behind those doors and at the end of that hall. He could see Severus' shoulders stiffen. Unfortunately his anger was like a boiling over cauldron that was heading for an explosion. There was no way to stop it. “You.. you treated me horribly. You... made me hate you. You... you deliberately threw my father's faults into my face as if I could change them. You let me believe I had to go save Sirius since I _knew_ you didn't care about him or me.”

 

Severus couldn't feel the wood of the banister cutting into his fingers as he kept his eyes trained on the garden, tracing the paths as he tried to ignore the death of the hope he had started to harbor. “I had to make you hate me. And you didn't give me a chance to tell you about Sirius, you ran off without waiting for a response from me.”

 

The jealously from that morning finally boiled out. “And what about Alissandra today? Are you sure that that was the first time she was like that. She seemed so disappointed that I was there and you weren't alone.”

 

Severus closed his eyes for a moment as he listened to the tone Harry was using. There was hurt, pain, and a lot anger in it. “Alissandra has always been interested in Nicholas. She doesn't know me. And she has never had a chance.” He considered making a comment about Ginerva Weasley but knew that he couldn't stoop that low. Not now. Maybe later, when Harry was back in her clutches. “You have dinner at the Weasleys' tonight. Why don't you head on?” He was surprised just how calm his voice sounded.

 

Harry spun about, heading to the steps leading into the garden. He stopped at the top of them and looked back at the dark man standing there looking out at the garden. “And Severus... I've known about this bond for the last year.” With that parting shot he stormed off.

 

Severus heard the words echoing in his head. _'A year. He has known for a year, but hasn't come to find me. Hasn't tried to get in touch with me.'_ His fingers clenched onto the banister until he was sure that he was drawing blood. Finally he let the wood go and looked back at the garden. He would burn it later. Right now he had to finish his research, make a series of potions and get Potter back out of his life.

 

Spinning on his heel, he headed towards his lab. He only stopped to ward the cellar door to prevent anyone from entering it.


	9. Three Forward

Harry appeared outside Hermione's and Ron's place, and stormed into the house without knocking. The door slammed behind him. By time he had made it to the living room he was facing Ron's wand.

 

Ron put his wand up as soon as he saw Harry's face. “What happened, mate?”

 

“Severus happened! Can you believe that he _knew_ about the bond while I was still stuck at the Dursleys? That he knew before we came to school? And he still treated me like that. So what if that Dumbledore insisted that he couldn't befriend me? Who cares that he had planned to make me his apprentice until Dumbledore nixed it? He made me suffer through those blasted Occulmency lessons all fifth year and _never once_ mentioned that there was no way I would be able to block him. No, he took the utmost pleasure out of tormenting me.”

 

He slammed himself down into his chair and glared at the fireplace. “And then today, some _female_ had to flirt with him. And he didn't tell her to stop. Sure, Nicholas wouldn't have, but still...”

 

Hermione met Ron's eyes over Harry's head. A silent question was asked and answered. Neither knew who Nicholas was, but they had to deal with the first part of the tirade before they could deal with that part.

 

Hermione handed Harry a butterbeer before she started in. “He knew the whole time? That had to be tough to act like he didn't care.”

 

Harry snorted. “He said he did it so that I would look at him. So he could assign detentions so that I could be with him.”

 

Ron dropped to his seat, trying not to look as surprised as he was.

 

“He planned on making you his apprentice? How do you know that?” Hermione cast a quick assessing glance over at Ron to make sure he was holding up. He was fine with the idea of Harry and Snape together, but sometimes he was still shocked.

 

Harry took a swig of the butterbeer. “He said that he planned on making me his apprentice so that we could spend time together. That way we could learn about each other. But then Dumbledore said that he couldn't be friendly with me since Voldemort was returning.”

 

“Ouch mate, that had to hurt him. You know just how much Snape likes having his plans changed at the last second.” Ron slid back into his seat and watched Harry's face. They could see that he was starting to cool off.

 

“He did teach you how to block you mind during those lessons. If he hadn't you wouldn't have been able to teach us.” Hermione settled next to Ron, waiting to see what Harry would say next.

 

Harry felt the rest of his anger collapse and ooze away. The cauldron was empty. Far emptier than it had been in years. “I know. I told him that it was because he didn't tell me that I failed at it. And I told him just before I left that I had known about the bond for a year.” He went ahead and explained before Hermione asked. “He didn't know I knew and was telling me about it when all this came up.”

 

Ron's eyes widened. “Harry, um-m, you know I don't care for the bat that much, but...that was harsh. The man has been waiting for you for years, had to be mean to you to keep you alive, and then waited for you again. And you left him like that?”

 

Harry frowned. “He was the one that mentioned that some of the bonds allowed the pairs to be with different people. And Alissandra kept trying to hang all over him today.”

 

Hermione leaned forward and looked Harry in the eye. “He mentioned it because I'm sure he thought you wanted to be with someone else because of the way he had to treat you in the past. The last thing he saw was you and Ginny together. Now explain who Nicholas and Alissandra are.”

 

Harry felt the guilt starting to build up. He had really overreacted. He had been doing it all day. Possibly because of the lack of sleep, but more likely because he wasn't sure exactly where he stood with Severus. And now he had told Ron and Hermione about a persona that Severus had trusted him not to talk about. “This goes no further.”

 

The other two nodded and then three wands performed a series of warding charms on the room. Once they were done Harry proceeded to tell them about the last couple of days. As he talked, he realized just what an idiot he had made of himself.

 

Hermione leaned back in her seat, dinner forgotten about at that moment. “Harry, you need to talk to him and clear this up.”

 

Ron reached out and touched Harry's clenched hand. “Your relationship is not at the point that you can storm out with a line like that.”

 

Harry's eyes shot up and slammed into blue ones. He had not thought about that. It felt like he and Severus had been together forever and would be together forever. It didn't cross his mind that something as silly as losing his temper and spouting off could break everything to pieces.

 

Ron continued once he saw the realization in Harry's eyes. “You need to eat and then head home. I doubt he will be willing to listen to you just yet anyway.” As they trailed to the dinning room, Ron grinned. “And we have a lot of information to tell you that might help you get back on a better footing with him.”

 

Harry watched as the two smiled. He hoped it would add to the collection he and Severus had. _'Shoot! I don't know what was in those files.'_ Holding back his sigh, he prepared to tell them what he did know.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Night had fully fallen by time Harry made it home. As he walked back to the house, he was glad to see everything still standing. He didn't know why, but he was worried that something would have been destroyed. Upon entering the kitchen he noticed that nothing had been disturbed since that morning. A quick walk through confirmed what he thought. Severus had hidden himself in his lab.

 

As he tried to open the cellar door, he learned that Severus could ward him out of areas just fine. Staring at the dark wood, he considered his options. He could try and take down the wards, which he thought was a laughable idea. He might be able to overpower them, but to just remove them was out of the question. He could stand here and pound on the door until Severus got tired of hearing him. _'Or I could send a messenger to ask him to meet me. Ron and Hermione both said I needed to be very polite.'_ Casting his patronus, he sent it to Severus. He then headed back out the back door.

 

Severus capped the last vial and labeled it. He had spent the last couple of hours going through all the notes for the potions and then making cleansing potions. After completing his charts, he had figured out what the children needed for their first step. Since everyone had been working with partial knowledge, a number of the children had different levels of toxic substances in them. That had to be handled before they could even start administrating a cure.

 

Setting the cauldron next to the sink to be washed later, he decided that he was going to have to go back to the Dark Lord's potions labs and investigate them. He knew what was supposed to be there, and in what state he had left them in. _'And as I was his only potions master, they should be just as I had left them.'_ Heading back to his center table, he started the base that he thought would be useful for the cure.

 

He almost dropped his stirring rod when a ghostly white stag walked through the door. If glares could have caused evaporation, the stag would have vanished. _'I had forgotten about him and now he has to remind me?'_ Even as he was complaining, his wand was coming to hand and he was getting ready to track Harry down.

 

“Severus, I'm sorry for the way I left. I... We need to talk. I'll be waiting in the garden, at the bench near the drop off. Please... please give me a chance.” The last line came out as a whisper.

 

Severus stood staring at the spot where the patronus had vanished from. He knew that Harry was prone to overreact, and he had been expecting an explosion of some sort since the Auror had come to his door. _'And I knew he was losing it earlier, but I didn't expect it to be so explosive after everything this morning.'_

 

He leaned against the slate table, tossing his wand from hand to hand. Should he give the boy another chance?

 

Severus sighed. He had to. If he didn't then he would be crowded about by regrets and could have beens. Shoving off the table, he slipped his wand away as he headed up the stairwell.

 

Harry heard the shushing of footsteps over the shell path. Severus had come. The first hurdle was passed. Garnering up every essence of courage in his bones, he started talking. “Please hear me out.” He waited to hear if Severus would say anything.

 

Severus looked at the forlorn figure sitting on the bench at the edge of the garden. Even as Harry asked him to listen the green eyes were trained on the sea. He stopped just behind the bench and waited.

 

The silence that greeted Harry's ears was so deep that he risked a look over his shoulder to see if Severus was even there. After seeing the tall dark man with his arms crossed and his face closed off, he looked back out at the horizon and started. “I... I didn't want to believe in the bond when it first awoke. I thought it was a prank by George. You see, it woke up just a few days after my twenty-first birthday. It took me almost a month to come to grips with the idea that I was in a bond with someone. I knew some details about the Infinity Bond since Hermione and Ron were going to preform one at their wedding, and they wanted me to be a part of it.”

 

Severus felt his eyes widen slightly. That explained a lot about the dynamics between those two at school.

 

“I, of course, told them. But instead of blowing up and talking about hexing you like I thought they would, they supported me and, to an extent, you.” Harry felt a wry grin curl his lip. “Hermione even bought an arm chair for you. It is sitting in their living room right now waiting for you. Ron got a chair for the kitchen table. Hermione and I picked on him about turning into Mum Weasley. They helped me accept that you and me can be a we.”

 

Severus blinked and tried to fight the warmth that was starting to fill his heart. Harry's friends were ready to accept him.

 

“When I went over there tonight, they reminded me of just how stupid I was being. I...” Harry's voice trailed off as he gripped the edge of the seat. “I feel like we have been together forever. That we could survive anything. That a small fight like earlier was nothing, because you would know that I wouldn't leave... that I didn't mean most of what I said. Or rather, that I meant it, but I didn't mean to hurt you with it.”

 

Dark eyes traced the hunched over shoulders as the mind behind them wondered if he could trust this.

 

“You know me. I blow up. I can tell you've been waiting for it since I came here. I've tried to be mature, to show you that I can be calm and thoughtful. I... I failed today. I knew you were waiting, that you were trying to give us a chance to learn who we really are... and I blew it. I kissed you. I've wanted to kiss you since I came here. Since the first time I saw you on the porch. And then you put me off. Told me we had to stop and talk. At that moment, the irrational side of me came out. Alissandra didn't help matters. I know... I know that you kept moving away from her. That she means nothing to you. It was my insecurities talking earlier.”

 

Taking a deep breath, he clasped his hands in his lap before he continued. He refused to look at Severus yet. “Even though I feel like we can last forever... you mentioned that we could be with someone else. It was like you were shoving me away.” He heard Severus shift behind him and held up a hand. “Ron and Hermione showed me that it was for me that you said that, not you. I completely broke up with Ginny after the Final Battle. And the four people that I dated since then ended at the first kiss. I don't think ours is one of the bonds that will allow anything more intimate .”

 

Harry threw back his head and looked at the stars that were starting to shine. He looked for Sirius to give him the strength to continue. “I... I acted childish today. We were on a mission and I almost blew it. The only way I can describe it is that I felt like one of Neville's cauldrons on a bad day. All the wrong ingredients went in at the wrong time, and … well you saw the end results. Stuff flew out that had nothing to do with today, but had been buried deep. I thought I had gotten over that stuff. I know you did your best to teach me Occulmency. If you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to teach Ron and Hermione. I failed myself. I wanted more information, and the link seemed to be providing it. You did whatever you could to keep me safe, and if it meant that it hurt you, you took it. As Ron said, my safety was more important to you than the _Us_ that could be.” Harry dropped his head again and looked at his clasped hands. “I still want that _Us._ I've been so happy here the last couple of days. It has not been a chore or a trial to be here. I feel like... like I'm finally home.”

 

 

Severus stood still, staring at the despondent droop of Harry's shoulders. He had told himself that he would try and end this bond. He had not succeed in that endeavor, and now he wasn't sure he wanted to. _'And Albus' spell wasn't able to break it. So, it might not matter if I tried to not complete it.'_ He turned over everything that Harry had said. The part that stood out was that Harry had thought them strong enough to handle this. Not the bond or what not. He thought _they_ could handle it. _'This isn't a bond issue. The bond is there, but we chose to be with each other. We have to decide what we are going to let destroy what we have.'_

 

He let his gaze drift over the waves that were glinting in the moonlight. All this boiled down to was, did he want this? Was he willing to give them a chance? Willing to trust in Harry enough to make this work no matter what happened? He realized that his answer was behind him. Not the garden by itself, but the house and everything else that he had worked on here. He was willing to spend five years of his life preparing for the _possibility_ of Harry's arrival. He was willing to stay alive on the _chance_ that there was a possibility. He was willing to let Harry go to keep him happy. Was he willing to keep Harry instead? He let go of his anger and hurt as he accepted his answer.

 

Walking around the bench, Severus looked at the down turned head. “This is a choice we have to make. It cannot be the bond that forces us together. It brought us to the point, but from here forward, we have to decide.”

 

Severus watched as the pale fingers tightened on the bench seat. Harry didn't raise his head. “Will you tell me when you are turning into an example of Longbottom's cauldron? I _am_ a Potions Master. I might be able to avert the disaster.”

 

Harry lifted his head and looked into the dark eyes that were contemplating him. Swallowing, he nodded. “I will. Will you tell me when you are about to be the dungeon bat? I don't know if I can avert it, but I will know to tread more carefully.”

 

Severus looked into the green eyes that were shining in the moonlight. “I will.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Severus closed his eyes and dropped all of his barriers. When he opened them again, he raised one hand to his chest and started the Confirming Ceremony. He hoped that Harry would recognize it. “I, Severus Snape, accept all that makes up you, Harry.” His hand moved away from his chest until it was resting palm up between them. “I hope you can accept all of me.” He waited, his eyes locked on Harry's face.

 

Harry froze when he heard the opening sentence. He had read about the Confirming Ceremony. Hermione and Ron had skipped it and went straight to the bonding ceremony, but he remembered it clearly. Severus wanted to confirm the bond between them. The man was basically asking him to bond with him at sometime in the future. Looking into the face that was lit by moonlight, Harry realized he was seeing the real Severus at that moment. He also realized it was almost the same person he had been living with. Standing up, he moved his hand to his chest. “I, Harry Potter, accept all that makes up you, Severus.” He moved his hand until it was sitting in Severus'. “I am glad you have accepted all of me.”

 

Severus closed his hand around the calloused one that rested in his. “Harry, do you **choose** to live with me? I am a bitter, cantankerous, sarcastic, secretive, reclusive, insecure, wary, thinks too much, temperamental, protective person.”

 

Harry blinked. That was not part of the ceremony. _'But he said this was not about the bond anymore. That the bond brought up to this point, but it was our choice.'_ He tighten his fingers about Severus' hand. “I do choose to live with one of the bravest men I know. But more than brave... you are also cunning, smart and have a wicked sense of humor. Do you choose to live with me? I am a brash, rushes headlong into things, temperamental, thinks way too little, insecure, over protective person.”

 

Severus looked deep into Harry's eyes, hoping that those green eyes could see the sincerity in his. “I do choose to live with one of the most loyal, brave, and stubborn men I know.” Smiling, he looked up and the house caught his attention. Part of Harry's outpouring echoed through his mind.

 

He used the hand he was holding to spin Harry about into his arms. Tucking the younger man's back against his chest, he rested his chin on top of the black head below his. He drank in the feelings at that moment. Smiling, he said in a soft but clear voice. “Welcome home, Harry.”

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Morning came earlier than Harry had expected it to. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he hadn't closed the curtains last night and the sun was now just starting to warm up the room. Smiling, he headed down to the kitchen, planning to make breakfast for once. The opened back door caught his attention. Stepping out onto the porch, he was surprised to see Severus leaning against the banister, drinking what looked like milk and watching the sunrise. He walked over and leaned next to him.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Severus looked down at Harry and let a small smile out. “Good morning.” He took another sip of his milk before looking back at the sunrise.

 

Harry waited contently, soaking in the sunrise and Severus' presence. It was obvious to him that this was an everyday thing when Severus rinsed out his cup and placed it beside the sink. A cup was there every morning. “So, this is how you start your day.”

 

They had settled into the family room last night and talked. They had talked about their childhoods and school life, though Harry wasn't sure that Severus needed to hear his. But even though they had talked the fire down, Harry realized that there was still so much to learn. Like this tiny morning ritual.

 

Severus picked an apple out of the fruit basket. “It is. Do you want an apple?”

 

Harry held out his hand and accepted one. “So, what's next? Can I help?”

 

“The green houses and morning deliveries. You can help feed the owls.” Severus swept back out the door, munching on his apple. Harry followed on his heels.

 

They stopped at the green houses. There, sitting on a row of perches, were three beautiful owls. The great horned owl was pale in coloration. The spotted owl left her perch and flew to Severus' shoulder, and the tawny owl cocked her head to one side and examined Harry.

 

Severus reached up and scratched under the feathers of the owl on his shoulder. “This is Nise. The pale one is Blanch, and the tawny is Bre.” He slid his fingers through Nise's back feathers before lifting her off his shoulder and putting her on Harry's. “The food is in the bin just inside the door.”

 

The spotted owl hooted softly and then nipped at Harry's ear. “Alright, I'm getting it.” Harry headed into the green house and scooped out the food for the three. He lost his shoulder weight to the food bowl. Laughing softly, he turned to find Severus setting out three different sized packages. “They're leaving after breakfast?”

 

Severus glanced at the owls and smirked. “It's our morning routine. I think you now are part of it. Bre has taken a liking to you.”

 

Harry looked back at the feeding birds. None of them were paying attention to him. “How can you tell?”

 

“She watched you come over here and she puffed up when I put Nise on your shoulder.” Even as he finished speaking, the tawny finished and landed herself on Harry's shoulder. She immediately started grooming the hair closest to her. “See. Bre likes you.”

 

Harry reached up and petted the soft feathers that were tickling the side of his neck.

 

Severus picked up one of the packages and looked at the three owls. He had their almost full attention. “Timothy's Apothecaries.” Blanch hooted. “Okay Blanch, here you go.” He gave the great horned owl the largest package and the owl took off.

 

“They choose who they can deliver to?” Harry asked the question while his eyes tracked the owl until it was a dot in the sky.

 

“They know what they can handle, and these are standard orders.” Severus looked back at the remaining owls. “Madam Desmond's.”

 

Harry almost jumped at the hoot that sounded next to his ear. He caught Severus smirk and sent him a glare.

 

“Nise, that leaves you with the express delivery to Hogwarts.” The spotted owl flapped her wings in surprise before she hooted and accepted the package. “It is to go straight to Madam Pomfrey.” The dark eyes met his before the owl took off. He looked back at Harry. “Do you wish to help in the greenhouses?”

 

“Sure.” As Harry walked in he was grateful for all the times he spent with Neville recently. After a few minutes of working quietly, he decided to ask the question that he had since he first toured the house. “Why is there an empty room upstairs?” He waited halfway expecting to be scolded.

 

Severus glanced up from the Devil's Snare he was trimming. He looked over at the house before looking back at Harry. “This is one of the houses that I inherited from Albus. When I got here, it was falling apart, the sea taking its toll on the place. I almost left it, but something about the place called to me and so I stayed. I decided to make it somewhere we could have a home. I purposefully designed certain elements into the house that I felt would be pleasing to you. I left the upstairs room empty because it is your space. Mine is my lab in the cellar, yours is the upstairs room with a balcony.” He watched as Harry took it in.

 

“You left it for me? You designed specific elements just for me? Like what?” Harry knew it came out rushed, but Severus agreed to accept him. And this was part of him.

 

“Yes, I left it for you. The balcony made me think of flying. It would make a perfect landing spot. Not that you need to use it for that. It is _yours_ to do with as you wish. The walls are even white, waiting for your choice.” The older man stood up and crossed to the greenhouse door. Looking out over the area, he smiled as he remembered what this place had looked like when he first got there. “The roses in the gardens are for you, as are the morning glories near the gate. I noticed you liked them while you worked in your Aunt's garden. The family room was put together for you. I wasn't sure I would like the glass wall, but I found out that I did.” He glanced back at Harry who was alternating staring at him and the house.

 

“You made the family room for me?” Harry stepped closer to Severus. _'Severus designed the house as our house... he was waiting just like Ron and Hermione said he was. But he wasn't just hiding away, he was preparing. He was making a space just for us to be Us.'_ “Are there other elements that are there just for me?”

 

Severus smirked, amusement showing in his eyes. “Yes, but I am not going to tell you what they are. You are going to have to figure them out yourself.” His smirk faded when he found himself with an armful of Harry.

 

Harry hugged the slightly stiff figure in his arms tightly. “Thank you.”

 

Sighing softly, Severus folded his arms around Harry. “You're welcome.”


	10. The Game Begins in Earnest

Harry and Severus finished up in the greenhouses in time to head in and make breakfast. As they settled at the table, Harry grinned across at Severus. "So, what are we doing today?"

 

"We are going to St. Mungo's." Severus took a sip of his tea before continuing. "Stanton has to report in and tell Garrick what was determined, and you have to deliver Snape's potions."

 

"So, we are arriving separately, and I can't know who you are." Harry brushed a bit of jam on his toast.

 

"We know each other. I met up with you to tell you information to pass to Snape. We just don't know each other well. But Stanton is known to take up the helpful ones. So, he will get you into the ward. Be prepared for that." Severus picked up the knife that Harry put down. "We will head out right after breakfast."

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus, disguised as Stanton, walked through St. Mungo's back door and nodded towards the staff members that were on break. It took him no time to get to the healer's station. Catching sight of Healer Bailey talking to some official looking person, he made sure to pass them quietly on his way to the ward. The guard scowled, but didn't fight him.

 

Walking about, he didn't bother to look at the charts. Instead, he cast a diagnostic spell as he moved from bed to bed. Garrick came through the door as he was finishing with the last one.

 

Turning about, Severus nodded a greeting. "The boy is better. The purification worked. Now, the girl in the first bed needs a stronger cleansing potion. Do you have one?"

 

Garrick looked over at Anna Gipson's bed. "No, she is on the strongest one that we have stock. I will get the Potion Masters brewing it."

 

Severus nodded and walked over towards the ward doors. As he brushed past the other healer, he dropped the shrunken completed charts into an open pocket. The closer he got the the door, the louder the sounds of an argument became. Pulling the door open, he scowled out of it. "What is the purpose of all this noise?"

 

He then looked up and saw Harry. Even though he wanted the scowl to lighten he forced it to deepen instead. "You're late. Those potions were needed hours ago. Get in here."

 

Harry slipped through the door before the guard could argue. He glared at Severus. He wasn't that far behind him. Pulling the potions carrying case out of his pocket, he resized it before handing it to Garrick. "Snape sent these over. He also asked me to watch them be administered and record the reactions."

 

Garrick lifted out the first vial and a coiled parchment fell to the floor. Harry scooped it up and handed it back to the healer. Scanning the scroll quickly, Garrick was pleased to see that Snape had brewed the strong cleansing potions that they were going to need. He also stated that he was currently researching a cure, but had assigned a potion regime for the patients according to what was in them potions wise.

 

Severus pulled the potions that he needed from the case and started to administer them. He could feel Harry right behind him. A quick look showed that Harry was watching the patients with a critical eye. He had told Harry which ones needed the most watching and what to look for that morning. Knowing that someone was keeping an eye on the serious cases allowed Severus to administer the treatments to the other patients.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Ron flipped through another set of files, scanning the contents before putting them in their correct place. Odd office jobs were really boring. If it wasn't for the fact that he was actually researching, this would be the most boring time of his life. As it was there was a file filled with information that, even though he did not see the relevance yet, he felt was important. His mind was still linking all the connections together, and he was sure that he was missing some key parts. The file held all the information that he had come across on all the end of the war trials, especially the Death Eaters. He made sure to include Snape's as well. There might have been someone there that was a key figure and he would not know until he had a chance to comb through them. It also held anything he could find about the searches of Death Eater locations, including the potions labs.

 

Shoving the stack of files about, he growled when he spotted the cluster of thick ones that were still at the bottom. They were the ones he needed to get to soon but the thin ones needed to be handled first. Without a second thought he wholesale copied the thick ones and tucked them into the special folder Hermione had sent with him. The expansion charm made it look as thin as an almost empty one. They would just have to go through it all later. Just as he finished Notesworthy strode into the office.

 

“Weasley, I need to speak with Potter.” The bright brown eyes looked at the mess that covered the desk.

 

 

“I'm sure he is busy. Snape isn't someone to let him sit idle, sir.” Ron noticed the look but refused to straighten the desk. Hermione had tried their first three years of school to organize his method of research, it hadn't worked and she had finally given up. Notesworthy didn't stand a chance of changing it.

 

“You two are partners, I'm sure you have a way to get in contact with him. Let Potter know that I will meet him at his flat at one o'clock this afternoon.” Notesworthy looked over the files again before shaking his head. “I thought you were organizing not disorganizing.”

 

“They were in a worse state when I arrived.” Ron kept the defensive edge out of his voice with an effort.

 

With a final shake of his head, Notesworthy swept out of the door.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

'Severus' attention was caught by Weasley's Patronus scampering through the ward. He watched as Harry moved into a secluded area and cast a muffling spell.

 

 

“Harry, you need to be alone for this.” The little patronus waited quietly for a minute before it continued. “Notesworthy wants to meet you at your flat at one o'clock this afternoon. I warned him that you might be busy. Also, tonight at the house normal time.” The little silver terrier vanished.

 

Harry walked over to Healer Garrick. “I need to see Healer Weasley.” Harry made eye contact with Severus doing his best to let him know all was well.

 

Garrick glanced at the door. “You leave and the guard is most likely not going to let you back in.” He was a little surprised when Stanton added onto his statement.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly at the reassurance that Harry was sending him. “I'll make sure you can get back in here. But be quick, you're supposed to be collecting information for Master Snape.”

 

“It won't take long, Ron just wanted me to pass her a message since he knew I was going to be here sometime today.” Harry darted out the door.

 

Garrick shook his head as he took in the scowl on Stanton's face. “I guess he makes a good owl.”

 

Severus shook his head. He was going to have to wait till later to find out what was going on. “I hope she has the appropriate treats available.” Spinning back to his patients, he continued working.

 

Harry crossed through the different crowded halls and wished that he could be Holden for that moment. Holden would be stopped far less than he was. _'But he wouldn't be let back into see Hermione either.'_

 

Finally slipping past Hermione's office door, he leaned against it with a sigh.

 

Hermione looked Harry over from head to toe. _'Not depressed, so that means he and Snape worked something out last night. Good.'_

 

Harry met the curious brown eyes. “Morning, Hermione. Ron wanted me to tell you that there's going to be company over for dinner. Expect me at our normal time, but I'm bringing someone with me.” He watched as the happiness flared in her eyes. “I need a piece of parchment and a quill so that I can let him know.”

 

Hermione handed him the quill out of her hand and pushed a blank piece of parchment towards him. She watched as he scrawled a hasty note telling about a lunch meeting at his flat and then dinner at her place.

 

Harry folded up the note and tucked it into his robe. “See you later tonight.”

 

Hermione grinned and knew her eyes were sparkling. “See you then.” She knew that tonight was going to be important. They were all finally going to get together. “I'll make sure the place is clean and sorted before you get there.”

 

Harry nodded his thanks. He knew she was promising to make sure that no one had set up any spying devices about the place. The house was already clean. “I'd better get back to work. See you tonight.”

 

The trip back to the ward was just as hectic as the one out.

 

“I need to get back in.” Harry glared at the guard. He knew the man was only doing as he was ordered, and that the Unspeakables were spying on them. But that didn't make him any happier about being stuck on the outside of the door.

 

Phillips looked straight into the blazing green eyes hoping that the Savior of the Wizarding world would just push through. He could always claim that his spells didn't have the punch needed to stop the man who had defeated You-Know-Who.

 

Severus flung the ward door open, his face a perfect Stanton scowl. Any of the older healers would know at that moment to back down. It took him less than a second to take in the situation. Harry was trying to do things the right way for once, and the guard, who he could tell was on their side, couldn't let him. The man just needed a bit of help, help Severus was quite happy to provide.

 

Drawing his wand, he played Stanton to the hilt. “You will let the boy in.”

 

Phillip had not expected a light colored wand to come into his field of view. His eyes flickered from the wand to the angry blue eyes that were behind it. He knew that Stanton was scary when Healer Garrick had brought him through the other day. The man was scarier now.

 

Severus let his scowl deepen. “You will not stop anyone that is attempting to save these patients. He has to report back to the man who needs the information to do just that.”

 

The guard's eyes flickered to Harry real quick before focusing on the blue eyes again. “Snape should come himself and see what is going on.” He did really believe that. If the man really cared, he would be here not hiding out somewhere.

 

Severus could hear the implied censor. “Have you ever researched an unknown potion?” His wand turned just slightly as he asked.

 

Phillips shook his head no. Potions was not his best subject. He passed his NEWTs and that was all he did.

 

“It takes time and information. The boy is saving time by gathering information. This is freeing Snape to create. But if the boy doesn't gather the information, then those kids will not make it.” He stepped forward, his scowl as threatening as he could make it. “And that is unacceptable.”

 

Harry looked surprised at Severus' answer. The man was lying. There was no way that Severus was working on the potion right now. He was standing in the door. ' _Then again, he did say my observations were important. I'll ask him later.'_

 

Phillips gestured with his head for Potter to go in. There was no way he was going to make this grumpy old healer madder. Something deep down in his bones told him that it was a bad idea, and he always listened to that something.

 

Harry slipped through the door and headed over to the patients that Severus had stipulated that morning to keep an eye on. They only had another hour here until they had to leave. Sometime during that hour he passed his note to Severus.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus met up with Harry at the flats that the note had stipulated. “What is this about?”

 

Harry cast a hidden Muffliato before answering. “Notesworthy wants to meet me. And he said to meet him in my flat at one.”

 

“And you want to know if he is bespelled.” Severus could read the concern in Harry's face.

 

“I want you to be there just in case. But you have to be Stanton.” Green eyes searched the blue ones that held understanding.

 

“Then let's get in there and see what the man wants.” Severus gestured towards the stairs. “I trust you do have something that resembles lunch.”

 

Harry grinned over his shoulder. “We can look.”

 

It wasn't long before Severus was exploring Harry's domain. The place was what he expected, but not at the same time. Harry was comfortable there, but it was obviously not home. The shelves were lined with books that covered many topics, and he was surprised to see the potions books tucked in a corner. _'Must have been put there with me in mind.'_ He scanned the titles and smiled. There were two titles that he didn't have.

 

Harry watched as Severus explored his flat. It was almost easier to have him do it as Stanton than as Severus. He noticed when the current strawberry blond found the potions book. When the man smiled, Harry felt a bit of tension escape his shoulders. With a practiced move, he poured the soup into two cups and set half sandwiches on small plates. “We should eat before he gets here.”

 

Severus refocused on Harry and nodded. The meeting was to be in about fifteen minutes. Sitting at the small table that only had three chairs, he stirred his soup. “Do you have any questions that you think you might need an answer for before Notesworthy gets here?”

 

Harry started to shake his head no, but then remembered his question from earlier. “Do you really need the observations that I took on those patients?”

 

Severus noted the uncertainty written on Harry's face. “Yes, you saved me a lot of time by taking them. I could administer the cleansing potion to all those children today instead of doing it piecemeal. With all three of us watching them, it worked. I know you would not have known what to do if something went wrong, but you would have known to get either Garrick or me.” He watched as the uncertainty faded. He gestured towards the food. “You might want to get started.”

 

They were just finishing when a knock sounded at the door. Severus slipped off to the the back corner of the kitchen area. It was the one place he could see but had a high chance of not being seen.

 

Harry opened the door, his wand at the ready even though it was hidden. He looked over his boss. “Head Auror Notesworthy.”

 

“Auror Potter.” Notesworthy took in the suspicion that was etched on Potter's face. _'Definitely more paranoid than I've ever seen him.'_

 

“Come on in, don't mind the mess.” Harry stepped back out of the door, making sure that his back was towards Severus. He trusted the potions master to guard it. It also blocked part of the view of the other man from Notesworthy.

 

 

Notesworthy stepped in and scanned the room. He had been there many times before, and nothing seemed to have changed. “Is this place secure?”

 

Severus pulled out his dark wand and cast several diagnostic spells. The man was clean.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question. He moved until he could catch Severus' eye. The slightest nod told him that Notesworthy was clear. “Do I need to put up some sort of privacy ward? The rest of the place is safe.”

 

With a shake of his head, Notesworthy started speaking. “I don't know what game the Unspeakables are playing at. I don't care what their goal is. All I do know is that it is not the same goal as the Auror division, and that is unacceptable. I thought about bringing it to Minister Shacklebolt's attention, but I know that it will slow down our case even further.”

 

Harry tipped his head slightly. “Internal investigations tend to do that.”

 

Notesworthy focused on Potter's face. “That is where you and your partner come in. You are already working for Snape. So, you have some autonomy. I am going to give Weasley clearance to work in any office that he thinks he needs to, and I will cover what he pulls up.”

 

Harry kept his eyes from widening. _'Has Ron been discovered?'_

 

“I know that he is bored doing the small things that we've already put him at. He will need to be careful not to draw the Unspeakables' attention to himself, but I think Weasley can do it if he puts his mind to it. Anything you want, you let Weasley know.” The brown eyes bored into the green. “And when you get this solved, you call in all the aid you need. We will respond. We can't help until then, it will tip your hand to the ones that are watching. I do not want to see you around the office until this is done.”

 

Harry blinked as he took in what Notesworthy was saying. “So, I'm working undercover without anyone but yours and Ron's knowledge.” As the Head nodded, Harry studied the wall behind the man's shoulder. “I am under Snape's command right now. But, I think they can dovetail.” He shifted his eyes back the Notesworthy taking in his expression of expectation. “Am I to tell Ron, or are you letting him know?”

 

Notesworthy raised an eyebrow. “I will not speak of this again, not until I need to defend your actions before the Minster. You should tell your partner. Do keep everything you do as legal as possible.”

 

Harry quirked up the side of his mouth at that. “Yes, sir. If that is all, I do have to tell Snape what we talked about. He needs to know that he can not send me to the Ministry to gather information.” He moved towards the door.

 

Notesworthy followed him. “Good luck Potter, the department and those kids are counting on you.” With that, he swept out the door.

 

The door shut, he turned to look at Severus. The short healer was stepping out of the kitchen area, his blue eyes scowling as they met Harry's.

 

“Home.” It was all Severus said before he Disapparated away.

 

Harry followed him.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus paced about the study while Harry watched him from his perch on the edge of a desk. The tall dark form of the potions master, not the short red head healer, crossed from the fireplace to the windows with his robe billowing out behind him.

 

Spinning about, Severus glared. “If you are going to sit on someone's desk, do it on your own.” He pointed to the second desk that was in the room before he resumed his trek about the room.

 

Harry glanced at the other desk. It was clean, not even a quill sitting on it. _'My desk?'_ He let a smile slip out as he touched the top of it. _'He did say there were other things in the house that were put here for me.'_ The desk was built out of oak, but it had holly inlays making patterns throughout the wood.

 

He sat on the edge of it and once again followed the man's pacing with his eyes.

 

Severus finally stopped and let his glare fall on Harry again. His voice came out as a low growl. “He is condoning this. That man is putting you into more danger since he is asking you to take this case without the proper resources.”

 

“It isn't anything different than what we were planning to do anyway. And this way we can get help if it blows up.” Harry watched as the dark eyes narrowed.

 

“He said he could only send help at the very end. What if something happens before then?”

 

Harry splayed his hands. “Then we do as we always did, run for it while trying to protect our backs.”

  
Severus searched Harry's face before crossing the room. Reaching out, he let his fingers trace down the side of it. “But I don't want you to do that. It's dangerous.” The feel of Harry's skin beneath his fingers was slightly distracting.

 

Harry reached up and held the hand against his cheek. “My job is dangerous. But they're dangers we know that are coming and are prepared to face. At least this way, Notesworthy will back us up if we do something slightly questionable.”

 

Severus searched the confident eyes before dropping his forehead onto Harry's. “I have to do something questionable, and the sooner the better.” He savored the feeling of being close and let it calm his anger.

 

Harry savored the feeling of Severus' breath caressing his face before speaking. “What do _we_ have to do?”

 

The black eyes narrowed as Severus took in the stressed word. He tried to pull away, but Harry had worked a hand through his hair and was holding him there. “ **I** have to go search the old Death Eater potions labs. There might be some clues there.” He watched as Harry's eyes narrowed.

 

“Hermione, Ron, and I need to come with you.” Harry knew his breath was brushing Severus' lips just as Severus' had his.

 

Sliding his hand into the messy black hair, Severus gave into the temptation of the mouth so close to his. He let the rest of his aggravation melt away as they kissed. Stepping closer, he almost groaned at the feeling of Harry's legs on either side of his hips. Parting his lips, he tentatively tasted the warm lips under his. If you could say that sun-warmed gardens had a flavor, Severus was sure this would be it. His free hand curled around Harry's waist, pulling the sturdy body closer to his.

 

Harry tried to process how they went from debating who was going to break into potion labs to kissing. He tentatively touched Severus tongue with his own. Fire rushed through him as Severus slid his tongue around his own. A moan escaped him as he pushed as close as he could to the standing man.

 

Severus fell deeper into the innocent kiss he had started. He let himself taste all of Harry's mouth that he could. His fingers flexed in the thick hair before stroking down to tease the back of Harry's neck. Pulling his lips from the addictive ones, he let his mouth travel down the throat that Harry was exposing to him. His fingers made quick work of the buttons of Harry's robes and shirt before finding their way onto the smooth skin they had uncovered..

 

Severus could hear Albus' voice was once again telling him to stop. Growling in disagreement, he moved back up to kiss those parted lips that were releasing breathy gasps.

 

Harry felt like he was in heaven. Severus was touching him and kissing him like he had dreamed the man would do so many times before. A slight growl was the only warning he had of the passionate kiss that came next. Pushing his hips forward, he felt his erection brush up against Severus. A groan sounded deep in his throat and excitement like he had never felt before curled through him. Lifting a hand, he started working on Severus' buttons the best he could. He needed to touch skin. To know how Severus felt under his hand.

 

Severus was lost the moment Harry's erection brushed against his. Pushing back, he groaned at the feeling. It was right. This was right, what he had missed for so many years. Pulling back slightly, he watched as Harry frantically undid his buttons. When the last one was undone, he shrugged out of his shirt and robe before doing the same to Harry.

 

Harry let his eyes trail over the pale skin that was right before his eyes and his fingers followed the path of his eyes. “Beautiful.”

 

At Severus' snort, he smiled up at the man who was mapping his own body with hot dark eyes. “It is. Even the little scars scattered about.” Leaning forward, he let his tongue trace over the scars that were within reach.

 

Severus closed his eyes as the sensations assaulted him. Wrapping his hands around Harry's hips, he thrust forward enjoying the feel of friction against his cock. When he brushed against Harry's again he pulled that dark head up from exploring his chest to kiss him again. The feel of his skin against Harry's was driving him over the edge.

 

Harry raked his fingers down Severus' back as he wrapped a leg around the hips between his thighs to give Severus a better angle. Pulling Severus with him, he fell back onto the desk. Their lips separated, but that didn't stop Severus from tasting him. Warm lips and a hot tongue were mapping his chest while hands kept his hips moving. Someplace in the back of his mind he realized that Severus had lost control. He let his fingers dance on any piece of skin he could touch alternating between raking and brushing. The trembling of his body told him how close he was, and he could feel Severus trembling as well.

 

Severus lifted his head and looked down at the sight that greeted him. Harry was splayed out beneath him, his eyes filled with desire and love, his cheeks flushed, his breath coming in short gasps each time Severus thrust against him. From somewhere in the back of his mind came the knowledge that he hadn't asked, that he had just taken this. He thrust forward once again before falling onto his hands braced on either side of Harry. “Harry...”

 

Harry saw the moment sanity filtered back into the dark eyes. Running his fingers down Severus' chest, he pushed against the now still hips. “Don't you dare stop, Severus... don't you dare.” He looked deep into the dark eyes as he spoke. Wrapping his other leg around the leans hips, he used it to help pull the man closer. With an arm around Severus' shoulder, he pulled himself back up to those lips and teased them back into a kiss.

 

 

The feel of Harry moving against him frayed the tiny thread of control Severus had found. The words he spoke broke it. But what destroyed it utterly it was the feel of Harry kissing him. Harry was continuing this, he wanted it as much as Severus did. Giving in, Severus thrust forward, meeting Harry's movements. A groan erupted from both of them.

 

It didn't take much longer before they fell into a sea of pleasure, panting and each clinging to the other as an anchor.

 

Taking in a deep settling breath, Severus relished the scent of his and Harry's spent arousal. This was better than anything he had ever dreamed or imagined. The small section of his mind that was still thinking wondered how much better it could be.

 

After a few minutes, Severus lifted his head from where it was resting on Harry's shoulder. “Harry, I'm-”

 

Harry interrupted before anything else could be said. “If you are going to apologize, don't. I'm not sure which one of us wanted this more. We've been building up to it for days. If you know a nice easy clean up spell, then go ahead and do it. Then teach it to me later. If you are actually going to continue the debate about who is going to break into the potions labs, know that if you go by yourself, we are going to follow. So you might as well know where we are instead of worrying about it. “ He looked into the warm dark eyes that were searching his face. “If I missed a choice and it is something that you want to talk about, go ahead.”

 

Closing his eyes, Severus sighed lightly before quirking up one side of his mouth. Opening his eyes, he met the inquiring green ones. The other side of his mouth joined the first one to form a smile. “I think you covered them all. I'll teach you the spell later, when I know you are completely focused.” With a quick _Accio_ his wand was in his hand, and shortly thereafter both of them showed no evidence of their previous activity except for the lack of shirts.

 

Picking up his shirt and slipping it on, Severus dropped into one of the seats near the fireplace. A quick flick of his wand had a small fire burning. Every part of him wanted just to curl up with Harry and savor that moment, but he knew that they didn't have the time. They had to go through all their information, check patient charts, and prepare to meet up with the other two.

 

Harry slipped his shirt back on and settled down into the chair next to Severus'. “So, what're in those folders?” His eyes traced over the shoulders that he wanted to rest up against. Dragging his eyes up to those dark one, he could read the same desire in them, see the lingering flush on that lean face.

 

Severus met Harry's eyes and saw his own wants mirrored in them. Tightening his fingers on the arm of his chair, he took up the conversation that Harry had started. They had too much to do right now to indulge any further.


	11. Storage and Searches

They apparated to the spot near Ron and Hermione's. Harry let go of Severus' hand reluctantly since he knew that Severus would not agree to them holding hands in public. With a quick glance at the older man, he strode across the yard and opened the door. “Ron! Hermione! We're here.”

 

Severus caught up with Harry and glared down at him. “You do not just walk into someone else's house. You should knock first.”

 

Whatever Harry's answer was going to be was cut off by the arrival of his friend.

 

Hermione smiled at both of them. “Master Snape, Harry welcome.” She gestured to the living room. “Dinner is almost ready.”

 

Severus looked about for the seat that Harry said was there for him. There, next to the fireplace, was a wing backed armchair that looked unused. Harry's look told him that it was his. Settling into the chair after Hermione had sat down, he looked over to see if Ronald was coming before focusing back on her. “Thank you for having us over, Mrs. Weasley.”

 

“Thank you for coming, Master Snape.” Hermione glanced up and caught sight of Ron in the doorway.

 

“Dinner is ready earlier that I thought it would be,” Ron smiled as Harry whipped his head around to see him. “I'm putting it on the table now. So, come on.”

 

It was throughout the meal that they discussed all the information that they had discovered, comparing thoughts and ideas.

 

Ron pushed his plate away. “What I cannot figure out is how all those kids are connected to this. It feels like I am working on unrelated problems. I have to be missing a large piece to this puzzle.”

 

Severus leaned back in his seat. “They are all children of Death Eaters that did their best to slip out through the cracks when the Dark Lord came back.”

 

Ron's eyes widened as the pieces fell together. “It is two different puzzles. The Unspeakables have nothing to do with the case. They are just making our life difficult. That is what all the files that I have gathered show, but it kept being clouded because no one understood the connection between the kids and why the Unspeakables were focused on them.” He leaned forward, his forearms resting on the table. “But if you look at them as two separate things, the Unspeakables trying to get Snape, and the Death Eaters trying to punish those who tried to desert Voldemort...” He trailed off at Snape's glare as he used the name. “Really, Snape. There is nothing to be afraid of now. The name is just a name. There is no reason to be afraid of it, nor any reason to call him the Dark Lord like you do.”

 

Severus felt three sets of eyes peer at him, two trying to pin him to the seat and one questioning. He considered leaving them to wonder at his reasoning, but the quiet inquiry in Harry's eyes made him explain himself. “I refuse to call him by the name he decided to give himself in some egotistical moment. That is just rewarding him with the power, the remembrance, that he asked for.”

 

“You could call him Riddle. That was his real name.” Harry tilted his head slightly to one side.

 

Severus let his eyes discreetly trail the length of neck Harry exposed before answering. “Most people will have no idea who I am talking about. Then I would have to explain.” His expression said how he felt about that. “Everyone knows who I am referring to when I call him the Dark Lord. And it is just a title. One that has been given to a long list of losers. At least most of them tended to use their real names, like Grindelwald. Riddle didn't, so I will just call him the title.”

 

Harry stared at him for a moment before smiling. Hermione and Ron just stared before nodding.

 

“Now that that is settled, you were saying.” Severus rested a low level glare on Ronald.

 

Ron blinked and continued where he left off. “I have enough evidence to show the Unspeakables blocking the investigation.”

 

“Where is it?” Severus' eyes narrowed.

 

“Here. I didn't trust to leave it at work.” Ron looked over at Harry. “Notesworthy started paying too much attention to what was on the desk.”

 

“We need somewhere to put it that is as safe, if not safer than, Gringotts.” Hermione looked at Ron before shifting her look over at Harry. “And your information as well.”

 

Harry stared into the brown eyes before shifting his gaze to Severus. “There is only one place that matches that description.”

 

Severus drew in a breath. He had to call Minerva and ask a large favor. “Is your floo secure and connected?”

 

Hermione nodded even though her expression was puzzled.

 

Severus headed back into the living room and found the floo powder. Tossing a small handful into the fireplace, he called out in a clear voice. “Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts.”

 

The others had followed him into the room. When Hermione and Ron heard who he was asking for, their eyes widened with understanding.

 

The flames burned green before Minerva's face appear in them. “Severus, what's going on?” There was a concerned edge to her voice.

 

“Minerva, is that old chest of Albus' still in the office?” Severus looked the elder witch in the eye, willing her to understand what he was asking. The chest was the one that Albus had kept all the Orders papers in.

 

Minerva's eyes narrowed. “It's here. Do you have something that you need to add to it?”

 

Severus nodded. “Can I send part of it to you now?” Minerva nodded and Hermione hastened out of the room. “Then, if you can stop by in a couple of hours, I'll get the rest to you later.”

 

“Of course.” Her eyes promising that there were going to be questions asked.

 

Hermione placed a thick sealed file onto the floor next to Severus' hand.

 

Drawing his wand, Severus cast a version of his protection spell that Minerva knew the counter for. Now, if it was taken, no one could read it. Picking up he held it out towards the fire. “I'm sending the first set through. Thanks, Minerva.”

 

“You're welcome, Severus. I'll see you later tonight.” Minerva backed out of the flame so that the folder could floo through.

 

Stepping back from the fireplace, Severus looked at the three who were watching him. “We'll meet at the Shrieking Shack tomorrow morning at eight.”

 

As they nodded, Severus looked at Harry. The only reason he had agreed to take them to the old labs was because he knew that Harry was right. Those three would follow him. Tomorrow was chosen since both of the Weasleys had the day off. “Let's go, we have a few more stops before we can call it a night.” Turning to the Weasleys, he nodded his head. “Thanks for having us over.”

 

Harry gave them both hugs. “Thanks for dinner. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

Hermione saw them to the door. “Bye Harry, Master Snape.”

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

It took them no time to apparate home, but it took quite a bit of time to pull all the original files together. After sorting them and organizing the information in a reasonable fashion, they copied each one. The originals were going to Hogwarts with Minerva.

 

“Harry, do you know where Spinner's End is?” Severus wasn't sure if Harry had tracked down its location during his supposed seventh year.

 

Harry shook his head. “Isn't that where you grew up?” He pulled the name out of a late night conversation.

 

Severus nodded as he headed out the door. “Come on, I will apparate you there. That is where we are meeting Minerva.”

 

Once they made it to the apparation point, he took a hold of Harry's arm. “Ready?” When Harry nodded, he took them off to the Spinner's End.

 

Severus contemplated the building that appeared for just a moment before heading for the door. “This way, Harry.”

 

“Did you set any wards that would keep me out?” Harry asked the question as he crossed over the threshold into the dark entry hall.

 

Severus looked over his shoulder to see Harry peering about the gloom that was his living room. Turning back to the fireplace, he unlocked it so that Minerva could come through. “If there was something there that could hurt you, I warded it so that you could not get through. Such as my personal potions cabinet. But if there was a slim chance that it could help you, such as this place as a refuge, then no I didn't.” He turned back around and placed the files on the coffee table. “I'm going to make some tea, would you like something?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I'm still full from dinner.” He flipped through the folders as Severus left. He was surprised when a tea pot settled onto the table next to him.

 

“Anything that stands out?” Severus watched as Harry tapped one of the pages thoughtfully.

 

“Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. He was there at all the trials. I know that it's not that suspicious, but it stands out to me.” Harry looked up to see the thoughtful look on Severus' face.

 

Severus considered what Harry had said, turning the thought this way and that. Blending it with all that he knew of Lucius. “There might be something there. He was there even for the lower Death Eaters?” When Harry nodded, he frowned. “There was no reason for him to be there for each one.” He sank down onto the sagging sofa and his hand rested on Harry's shoulder. “Is there anything else?”

 

Harry tapped the folder as he thought. “Not yet. I have to let it settle in my mind.” Glancing back over his shoulder, he smiled. “When are you expecting McGonagall?”

 

“She should be coming through any moment now.”

 

Harry glanced at the fireplace and then at Severus. “Do you think I have time to use the loo before she gets here?”

 

Severus sighed. “It is through that door.” He pointed to a bookshelf. “Then go up the stairs. It is on the right.”

 

“Door, Severus?” Harry looked at the bookshelf questioningly.

 

“Yes, door. The handle is behind the _Handyman's Guide to Stairs_.” He watched as Harry bounded over to the shelf and searched out the book in question.

 

The moment the door closed behind Harry, the floo flared.

 

Minerva stepped through and took in the dark room. “Severus, when are you going to invest in a few lights? This place is not a dungeon.”

 

Severus glared at her a moment before gesturing to the armchair. “Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?”

 

Minerva sat with a small smile twisting her lips. “Thank you, yes.” She accepted the cup and blew lightly over the top. “What is going on, Severus?”

 

Severus looked into the concerned hazel eyes for a moment. “You know that a number of your students are currently in a sealed ward at St. Mungo's.” When she nodded yes, he continued. “They were poisoned with a potion. Sometime early on the Aurors case was taken over by the Unspeakables. Their reasoning was that the potion was a mystery and needed a skilled master to work on it. The Unspeakables proceeded to get the different Potions Research companies to attempt a cure.”

 

Harry stopped outside the door when he heard voices coming from the living room. Standing with his hand on the knob, he wondered if it was time to let others know about them. They had just worked through a kink, and he wasn't sure that they needed to distract McGonagall from what they wanted her to do. He knew that the Headmistress was able to sniff out a half truth in a heartbeat, it was what made her such a good teacher. So, the moment he tried to brush off his and Severus' association, he knew she would know something was up. Severus might be able to fool her, but he knew he was hopeless. Dropping his hand, he sat on the stair tread to wait.

 

Minerva already knew that much. She selected a small biscuit while she waited for new information. She didn't have to wait long.

 

Severus glanced over at the door as Harry settled on the stairs. He would have to ask why later. “The Unspeakables didn't give the research companies all the information that they needed. My connections have told me that they were deliberately trying to draw me out. They even got the Auror Division involved with the hunt.”

 

Mineva's eyes widened. “Mr. Potter. He came to see me about a month ago to ask if I knew where you were.”

 

Severus nodded. “Thank you for not telling him.”

 

“You trusted us. There is no way we would tell anyone where you disappeared off to.” Minerva looked slightly affronted that he might have thought she would have.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Us?”

 

“Poppy and myself.”

 

He nodded. “Potter found me not long ago. And I agreed to work on the case on my terms. He accepted them. Somehow, this simple cut and dry potions case has turned into a Potter et al. adventure. The _et al._ are responsible for the information that was sent over earlier. These files,” He touched the parchments that were stacked on the table. “are the ones from the main healer at St. Mungo and the entire potions community. They prove what the Unspeakables have been doing. There are also bits of evidence that point towards the culprit in here, but we need more information to identify them.”

 

Minerva looked at the parchments and then back to Severus. “You want me to keep them safe. Do the Unspeakables know what you have?”

 

Severus shook his head. “Not as far as we know. As we gather more information can we send it though to you?”

 

Minerva smirked lightly. “Yes, I'll pretend to be Albus for you. Call Dilly, the house elf, and she'll deliver it. It'll be safer that way. Does Kingsley know anything? If I am to be Albus, I need to know which fronts I have to cover.”

 

The image of Minerva in one of Albus' robes and hat flitted through his mind. Severus fought to keep the amusement out of his eyes. “Nothing points to the Minister knowing what is happening. Just that the case is progressing. We are not sure if it is time to tell him. It might tip our hand to the different culprits.”

 

Minerva studied the dark eyes before she nodded. “I'll keep this quiet. But I am going to have to let Filius know, as he is currently the deputy.”

 

Severus twisted up the side of his mouth. “That is fine. Filius can know, as can Poppy just in case.”

 

Minerva sat her cup onto the table and picked up the files. Shrinking them down, she pocketed them. “I'll be heading back. If you need anything... _anything_ at all Severus, call. Send a patronus.” She rested a steady gaze on him. “ _We_ will come.” The promise of all the Order members and teachers as his back up was in her gaze.

 

“Thanks Minerva. I'll tell them.” Severus watched she stepped back through the floo before opening the stairwell door. “Harry?” The question he was asking was on his face.

 

“I couldn't lie to her. And I don't think she needs to know about us yet.” Harry watched Severus' face, hoping the man wouldn't take his comment wrong.

 

Severus looked down at the wary face. He could tell Harry was nervous about his admission. “I doubt she would have been as focused on what really mattered. You made a good decision, Harry.”

 

Harry pulled himself up. “Let's go home. Tomorrow is going to be long.”

 

Severus turned and headed back into the living room. “We can leave right after the dishes are done.” He looked over his shoulder as he picked up the tea pot. “Are you helping?”

 

Harry followed him to the kitchen.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

 

 

There were four dark shapes that slipped through the shadows of Hogsmeade and into the old haunted house at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

 

Severus looked down at the three younger ones, since he could no longer call them children, that were accompanying him. Hermione and Ronald had been just as insistent as Harry on that point. “We have four different labs to go through. You will not touch a thing without my approval, you will not move ahead of me until we have entered the lab properly, and you will not speak unless it is a necessity. You shall be disillusioned the entire time we are gone. Harry shall let me know that you are all with me by placing three fingers on my right shoulder.” He searched their faces, looking for discontent.

 

Harry frowned a bit. “How about rest my palm on your shoulder and use one finger, my index finger, to indicate I am there. Ron shall be the middle finger, and Hermione shall be the ring finger. That way you know who is missing. But if we are all disillusioned, how will I know that they are there?”

 

Ron's frown mirrored Harry's. “I'll touch your right shoulder and Hermione will touch your left. We'll do this as Snape is moving towards the door in and out and then once again when we are outside. That way you know who is with you.”

 

Severus smirked. They were not discontented, they were just planning ahead. “We will be portkeying to the different locations. Harry, you are to stand at my right and touch my right hand once you know they are all there. I recommend that Mr. Weasley be on your right and Mrs. Weasley be on his. Only touch the person on your right once you are holding onto the portkey.”

 

The other three nodded. Hermione's eyes widened and she reached into a pocket to pull out a coin. “If we get separated, we can use the coin to let everyone else know where we are.”

 

“I forgot to give Severus his.” Harry reached into his robe pocket, pulling out two galleon coins and handed one to Severus.

 

Severus studied the coin carefully. “A protean charm. How does it work?”

 

Hermione took up the explanation. “The numbers will change into words. WH is for Weasley home, HF is for Harry's flat, SH for Snape's House, OH is for Grimmauld Place. Our initials shall stand for us. Then a short message like hurt, danger, safe, or whatnot can be used to tell what is going on. So, if for some reason we get separated we can apparate to one of the locations and tell the others where we are.”

 

Severus considered the coin for a moment before looking at the others. “HI for Hogwarts Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey has been told that we are doing dangerous things by the Headmistress. Her ward will be waiting for us if we need it. St. Mungo's would draw too much attention.”

 

He waited for them to agree before handing each of them a parchment roll. “When we come to the wards that surround the labs, I will cast a reading spell. It will record on these parchments every person that has passed through those wards since the Dark Lord died. They will be warm until they finish. Only then will it be safe to pass through and only where I walk through at. Remember, do not wander away or touch a thing.”

 

Harry cast him a reassuring look. “We understand.”

 

With a snort and an uncertain look, Severus pulled a black ribbon out of his pocket. “Disillusion yourselves now.”

 

Three wands tapped three heads. Severus watched as his companions disappeared. “This is the portkey. Each one will be a ribbon of a different color. If you are ready, we should be heading on.”

 

He watched as the opposite end of the ribbon lifted into the air. The center stiffened and then he felt a touch on his right hand. Harry's hand stayed on top of his. “Mare.”

 

The world disappeared and when it reappeared there was the sound of an ocean in the distance. Keeping a hand on Harry's, he walked forward and stopped at a small boulder. Maneuvering Harry so that the younger man was behind him, he cast the reading spell on his ward.

 

Harry felt the scroll warm up in his pocket. When it finally cooled, he felt Ron and Hermione's hands on his shoulders. Reaching forward, he placed three fingers on Severus' shoulder. Severus gave no indication that he noticed, but he did start walking forwards.

 

Severus walked through the boulder that was the doorway into the lab. As he crossed it, the stairwell on the other side lit up. He moved down the stairs, making sure to avoid the fifth and twelfth stair out of habit. Opening the door with his wand, he peered into the large room. Everything was as he had left it, or seemed to be at a quick glance.

 

Striding into the room, Severus removed a shrunken trunk from his pocket and placed it on the center table. He then walked the room. He could feel the others moving around him. Peering about, he noted the position of the cupboard doors, where the cauldrons were sitting, and which book was placed where. When he had the area mapped out in his head, he moved back to the center table.

 

Once there he opened the trunk and methodically moved all the potions ingredients into it. Closing it, he opened it again to another section and placed all the potion making equipment in there. He closed it once again before opening it one last time. The books and any scrap piece of parchment that was in the room found their way into the this compartment. Closing the trunk, he pulled another black ribbon out of a different pocket and tied it on the trunk's handle.

 

“Sans Mare.” The trunk vanished. Pulling a vial out of his pocket, he poured a viscous orange potion around the edges of the room. He then capped the vial and pocketed it.

 

The fumes were starting to make his eyes water when Severus walked back towards the door. He patiently waited until he felt Harry's three fingers on his shoulder before he walked back out, making sure not to step on the same steps on the way out as well.

 

Once Harry confirmed they were all out, he rolled an open green vial down the stairs and cast a shield spell.

 

Even as the lab exploded, throwing sand high into the air, Severus pulled out a dark gray ribbon. As he waited for the other three to take it, his glare became more pronounced. He could tell they were watching as the sand sifted back to the ground and filled in the hole that had once been the lab.

 

Finally, he growled under his breath. “I can leave you here if you find this so fascinating.” He was rewarded by seeing the ribbon being held. Harry hand finally touched his. “Harena.”

 

This time they landed in the middle of a sand pit. They repeated the same procedure as last time. The only difference was that this time they were looking at a falling down house.

 

Before they passed the ward barrier, Severus turned to face where he thought the three might be. He spoke in a voice that promised death if he was not obeyed even if it was not louder than a whisper. “Follow in my _exact_ footsteps.” Spinning back around, he made sure that his steps were ones that Hermione could follow in.

 

ハリーポッター

 

Hermione peered about the room as much as she could as she watched where to step. The floor was pocked with holes throughout the room that were coated in a rusty brown substance. A small corner of her mind told her that it was most likely blood. As they walked down the stairs towards the basement, she almost grumbled about having to dance from one side of the steps to the other, but that died out when she had to worm her feet between the balusters and step on the baserail instead of the tread.

 

Harry almost gagged when Severus opened the lab door. A quick glance at Severus' face showed a blank cold face. It was Snape, Death Eater spy, that was walking through that door. Peering around the broad shoulder, Harry spotted the decayed body laying on the floor with a black bound book in its hand. The book was the same color as the ones that Severus had placed in the trunk at the last lab. Once Severus entered the room, Harry took no time going to see what the name of the book was. He also looked over the ingredients that were scattered on the floor.

 

A hand on his back startled him, but the whispered breath in his ear was more of a surprise. How did Severus know where he was?

 

“Harry, you need to move. I must see what Avery has.” Severus stepped back to give Harry room to move. Once the disillusioned man was gone, he took samples of the ingredients that were on the floor, and noted the book. _'He must have been desperate. I know the spells that are on those books. First touch, it's a small shock. To continue holding it would be like a mild cruciatus curse. To actually open it and try to read one... Well Avery found out the end result of that. Unless, of course, you were keyed into it.'_ He place a spent portkey ribbon to mark the page.

 

 

After that the clean up worked the same as it had in the last lab. This time it was a purple liquid that was poured on the floor and all the way up the stairs. A dark brown potion was poured at the head of the stair well about a foot away from the end of the purple trail.

 

They made it just beyond the ward line before the place went up in flames.

 

Severus held out a medium gray ribbon and waited. It didn't take as long to feel Harry's hand on his. “Campus.”

 

ハリーポッター

 

Ron looked about at the wind torn plain that they were standing in. He could not see a structure for miles. Not even a standing stone to pretend to be a door. He let his eyes rest on the tallest thing his could see. Snape was looking about, as if hunting for something. _'He has destroyed each one of the labs so far. I will admit that he has cleaned them out. But we have no idea who the body in the last one was. Maybe he does. I wonder what killed the bloke.'_

 

Ron broke out of his thoughts as Snape turned and walked four yards towards the north. The dark haired man then slashed the air with his wand and Ron felt the scroll in his pocket warm up. Moving until he found Harry, he placed his hand on his partner's shoulder. _'Just what are we supposed to be going through?'_

 

When Snape started forward, Ron made sure to stay as close as possible. The last place warned him that the potions labs were not a playground. He was partially suspicious that Snape had a hand at making the defenses and he tried not to let that worry him. As they walked forward, he still saw nothing. Then, suddenly they were in the lab.

 

Looking around him, Ron saw nothing but walls. All but one was covered in shelves and lined with counters. There was barely a place for the four of them to fit. Standing as close to the blank wall as possible, he watched as Snape observed and then packed the room.

 

Severus wondered if all of them had fit into his tiny lab space. This one was his personal lab, and no one but the Dark Lord had ever entered it. According to his reading spell, that was still true. He took the time to pack up the supplies he had here and portkey them to the Spinner's End lab before turning about.

 

He could feel Harry pressed up against his front. Placing his hands where he knew the invisible shoulders should be, he turned the warm body about until Harry was against one of the counters. Taking just a moment to discreetly press against the body he had trapped, he released Harry and stepped towards the door. He watched as his cloak brushed against two other forms. Once he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder, he passed back through the door.

 

Outside, he made a large down sweeping motion with his wand and heard the muffled explosion. Pulling out the pale gray ribbon, he was rewarded with a quick hand placed on his own. “Silva.”

 

Harry looked about the dark forest that they landed in. The place felt darker than the Forbidden Forest. His wand was in his hand before he thought about it. Watching Severus out of the corner of his eye, he paid close attention to his surroundings. He was positive that he had seen an acromantula slipping through the trees right before Severus stopped. He patiently waited for the scroll to cool down before following Severus into the last lab.

 

This was the lab that Severus suspected to being the one that the Death Eaters used since it was the most commonly visited one. The sight that greeted him confirmed his suspicion. Whomever was researching and brewing did not know to clean up after themselves. And for once he was glad that they didn't.

 

Moving carefully about the lab, he took samples of the remnants left in the cauldron. The samples and the leftover ingredients sitting on the table were stored in their own compartment of the trunk. The book and the parchments that were scattered on the table were also put in the same place. He then proceeded to pack up his lab.

 

As they left, he treated the room with a dark blue potion and a pale yellow one. Green smoke was filling the room as he sealed the door behind them. Holding out a white ribbon, he waited for the last time that day. “Salus.”

 

When they appeared back at the Shrieking Shack, Severus watched as his three invisible companions became visible once again.

 

 

Ron looked at the potions master before he sighed lightly. “I can accept you destroying all those places. No reason to let the enemy have access to them any more. I can even understand you cleaning them out. No need to waste ingredients and equipment. But, we never had a chance to find out who the dead person was.”

 

Severus smirked at Ronald's acceptance of what had happened that day. “I also cleaned them out to discover what was missing. I kept an up to date log of everything that was in those rooms. What is missing will help determine what was used. The man was Avery.”

 

Hermione looked from Ron to Snape and back again. “What were those books?”

 

Severus looked at the healer. “Potion books, mainly. I need to see what they were researching and hopefully I can determine how to create a cure for whatever they picked.”

 

“Why was Avery dead with one in his hand, but whoever used the one in the last lab wasn't?” Harry watched Severus' face closely while he waited on an answer, wanting to see any emotion that might cross it.

 

“The other books had a multitude of protection charms woven about them. The ones in the last lab did not.” Severus watched as comprehension flooded over Harry's face.

 

“So, where did you send all those to?” Harry was hoping that they were not lying around the house now. He didn't want to accidentally touch one.

 

“I sent them to Spinner's End.” Pulling his scroll out of his pocket, he called for the house elf that Minerva mentioned. “Dilly.”

 

The small brown eyed elf appeared next to him. “Yes, Master Snape, sir?”

 

Severus handed her the roll. “Deliver this to the Headmistress.”

 

“Dilly will at once Master Snape.” The elf vanished with a soft pop.

 

Severus looked over the small group. They looked as tired as he felt. “It is time to go home. Have a good evening.”

 

Ron and Hermione answered at the same time. “You, too.”

 

Harry grinned at them. “See you guys later.”

 

“See you soon, Harry.” Hermione grinned back.   
  
“Yeah, see you soon, mate.” Ron nodded with a grin.

 

Four shapes slipped out of the haunted house and headed home.


	12. Solving Problems

Harry walked into the kitchen at his normal time, but the sight that greeted his eyes was not one that he had come to expect. There was no glass next to the sink. The basket of fruit had the same number of apples as it did last night. There was nothing sitting out on the counter for breakfast. And there was a piece of parchment sitting in the center of the table.

 

Opening the parchment, Harry sank into a seat as he read it. The words were written in the familiar spiky handwriting he had perfected reading with his sixth year potions book. He hadn't bothered when it was written on his essays.

 

_Harry,_

 

_I've gone to Spinner's End to work with the material that we retrieved yesterday. Will you feed the owls and send them on their deliveries? The packages are sitting inside the greenhouse door labeled._

 

_Go by St. Mungo's sometime today and see how the patients are doing. Take anything Garrick passes to you. Make sure to put your observations into writing and leave a copy of everything on my desk. Send the originals to Minerva with Dilly._

 

_Severus_

 

Harry sighed. He knew that this was important, and he could even understand that Severus would not want him underfoot while he was working his way through potentially dangerous materials. Especially as Harry knew he would not recognize the danger until it was too late. But he wanted to help. He didn't like being left behind.

 

Stuffing the letter into a pocket, he grabbed an apple and headed out the door. The owls were already late for breakfast.

 

He spent the rest of the day taking care of the greenhouses, going to St. Mungo's, meeting up with Ron, and going through every piece of information that they had. He organized it in a manner that made sense to him. It was after a dinner of sandwiches and crisps that he remembered the scroll he still had in his robe pocket from yesterday.

 

Unrolling it on his desk, he stared at the list. Whatever ward Severus read didn't just list the names of the people who crossed the line, but the date, and time both in and out. The first thing that jumped out at Harry was Severus' name all over the lists. He checked out the dates and times the potions master was at the labs. _'Half the time he went from one to the next in the same evening. And just how many nights did he not sleep?'_ Blinking, he remembered that the list was supposed to be since Voldemort's death. The list started on Halloween 1981. _'I guess, since the man died twice, the spell was confused.'_

 

Pulling himself back to the task, he rewrote the list keeping only the section that they were interested in. He was finally ready to work with the information. Tapping the quill on the parchment, he decided to put as much of the information into a time line as he could. It was close to midnight before he fell into bed. Severus had not made it home yet.

 

The next morning started out exactly like the last. If it wasn't for the fact that he still had the first note, Harry would swear it was the same one. The second paragraph was different as well. It thanked him for the information on his desk.

 

Shoving this one further into his pocket than the last, Harry headed out to see to the owls. Once that was done, he went back to his time line. Realizing that his desk was to small to hold everything in line, he transferred it all to the kitchen table.

 

It was sometime during the time he should have been having lunch that he heard a faint trill coming from the family room. He drew his wand and slipped through the kitchen door before easing the other door open. Peering through the crack he had made, he searched every corner that he could see. He didn't register the new addition to the room until he looked at it twice. Blinking, he walked quietly in, his wand still in his hand.

 

“Fawkes?”

 

The red and gold phoenix cocked his head. Trilling lightly, he flicked his wings.

 

Walking over to the perch where Fawkes was sitting, he noticed for the first time the wide tray attached to it. The perch's pole pierced the tray in the center. It was obviously there to catch the ashes on burning day. “Why are you here?” Reaching out he brushed his fingers down the warm back. He then remembered the bird leaving the courtroom with Severus all those years ago.

 

Fawkes trilled at him softly and nudged his fingers.

 

“Okay, I'll get you some water, and see if there is anything that counts as food for you.” Harry took the small bowl off the stand and headed for the kitchen. Coming back he held up a bowl of diced apples. “This is all I could find. I hope you like Severus' apples.”

 

Putting both the water and the apples on the perch, he settled into Severus' chair.

 

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. The faint scent of the man drifted around him. With his legs pulled up to his chest, Harry wondered why this was being so hard. He knew why Severus was away, but it didn't change the fact that he missed him. He missed him worse than he had the entire year after the bond activated. _'A day and a half. That is how long it has been, and the cold is already coming back. I guess I could Occlude. I know that putting a jumper won't help.'_

 

A soft song interrupted his thoughts, pushing the cold back. Raising his head, he smiled towards the phoenix. “Thanks, Fawkes. I guess I should eat something, too. If you want company, I'll be in the kitchen. If you come in, don't mess with the parchments on the table.”

 

Fawkes settled on the back of his chair while he ate. The phoenix also watched as he sorted parchments, trilling encouragingly when Harry got frustrated.

 

 

“Look, Fawkes. See. Malfoy, Yaxley and Nott were in and out of the forest lab right about the same time the low level death eater trials were happening. I wonder if that has any meaning. I wonder if any of them had the skill needed to brew the potion. Avery died around the same time in the house lab. It was like they were looking for something.” He sighed and stared at the back door. “Severus would know the answer to that. He knows more about these people than anyone in the department.” Harry gave a humorless laugh. “Of course he had to.”

 

Sighing, he pushed back from the table. “Fawkes, I'm heading over to Hermione's and Ron's. I want to run this by them and get their opinion.” He scrolled the parchment that he had written his time line down on, leaving the line of parchments on the table. “If you're still here when I get back, then I'll see you.”

 

Flinging his cloak over his shoulders, Harry headed off.

 

The moment he appeared at the apparation point Harry felt eyes on him. Drawing his wand, he bolted to the side of the building hoping for some cover. He scanned the area, trying to find the culprits that were watching the house. Seeing no one, he focused on feeling. Living at his relatives Harry knew how it felt to have someone nearby watching you. He also knew how to tell where they were. That skill had saved him a number of times from Dudley's gang.

 

Focusing on the one closest to him, he cast a silent _Finite Incantatem_. He was not surprised when a cloaked man appeared from nowhere. He sent a fast stunning spell followed by an _Incarcerous_ at the man before he he realized he was visible. _'Disillusioned. I wonder how many more are here?'_

 

Casting his own disillusionment spell, Harry moved along the wall. He used his feelings to pick off and tie up two more watchers by time he reached the back door. It was when he slipped through the door that he noticed how empty the house felt. Worry started gnawing at him. _'Calm down. You were early, and they could have got held up at work.'_

 

Pulling out his coin, he sent a message that he was at the Weasley House followed by danger and swiftly followed that with Grimmauld Place and safe. He hoped that they would understand. Making his way to their room, Harry used the packing charm to quickly pack Ron and Hermione's things and then shrank the trunk.

 

It was as he was finishing in the kitchen that a ghostly white doe came running towards him. _'Shoot! I forgot Severus was going to see that.'_ Casting a muffling charm on the off chance that he missed a watcher, he waited to see what Severus wanted.

 

“Harry, reply instantly. Are you truly safe? _Do Not Lie_. If I do not receive a reply in thirty seconds I will be there.”

 

Harry let the sound of Severus' voice wash over him before casting his own message. He then apparated off to Grimmauld Place.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus stared at the coin that was sitting next to the cauldron that was bubbling away happily. He wanted to vanish the potion and rush off to see what happened. But years of practice made him sit still and wait.

 

He added the next ingredient into the cauldron and recorded the color the potion changed to. _'If it was ten minutes earlier I could have stopped. But now, it can't be halted without ruining it. And we need to know what was in that cauldron.'_

 

His gaze slipped to the coin again. With a low growl, he pulled out his wand. Harry was more important than those brats in the ward. It didn't matter at that moment that he would never be able to redo this necessary test. The stag that bound through his door stopped him by drawing his complete attention.

 

“There were people, Unspeakables by the look of them, watching Ron's and Hermione's. I knocked three out and am moving them into the other house. It is back under the old protections, so they'll be safe. I'm fine. They did not get a spell on me that I can tell. I'll get Hermione to check before I return.”

 

The stag vanished. Severus' hands hit the table, his wand still in his grasp and his eyes trained on the spot the stag had stood. Harry was safe. He knew it by the sound of his voice. He could always tell by the tone even if the message was slightly garbled sounding.

 

Turning his attention back to the potion, he added the next ingredient.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry paced the parlour while he waited on the other two to get there. He was glad he didn't have to wait long.

 

“Harry, what happened?” Hermione burst into the room followed by Ron.

 

Harry crossed the room to them. “Someone was watching your house when I got there. I know you guys were not expecting me, but I wanted to show you what I put together today and yesterday. At any rate, I think they were Unspeakables. Death Eaters wouldn't have been quite so easy to pick off.” At Ron's questioning look, he explained. “I took out three of them. They were disillusioned and didn't expect me to attack them. Death Eaters would have.”

 

“So, the house isn't safe.” Ron dropped into a seat. Hermione sat next to him.

 

Harry nodded. “Sorry, guys. My mess is dragging you into the middle of it once again.”

 

“Not yours this time. It's the Ministry's mess. We are just working on cleaning it up.” Hermione leaned back into the seat. “We're going to have to go home long enough to get clothes and such.”

 

Harry pulled out the trunks and enlarged them on the floor. “I packed everything I could think of. Even food, but I put that in the kitchen already.” He watched as the tension left their shoulders.

 

“Okay, so we are moving in here for now. Is the floo still connected?” Ron looked at the fireplace and spotted the can of floo powder on the mantle.

 

“It is. And it is still keyed to only Order members.”

 

Hermione stood up and headed for the door. “Let's get supper going and then look at what you wanted us to see.”

 

They all headed for the kitchen.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus slipped quietly through the door. He was bone tired and was almost desperate for a cup of tea. Though given the option between sleep and tea, he knew sleep would win. It had been a very long evening. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes.

 

“You know, I'm pretty sure that you have a comfortable bed upstairs. At least more comfortable than that door.”

 

Severus' eyes snapped open and he focused on the pajama clad Harry leaning against the other door frame. He didn't think as he crossed the room. Once he had an armful of Harry, he felt the tension and the worry that had not completely left fall away. He rested his head on top of the black one nestled into his chest.

 

Harry slipped his arms around Severus and just held on. It felt like Severus needed this as much as he did.

 

Severus moved his head and lifted Harry's so he could reassure himself that Harry was not hurt. “It's done. Tomorrow... or rather later today, I have to head out to do more research, but I am done with the reagent tests. If you ever and I mean _ever_ , get in a situation like that again, call me. I will be there.”

 

 

Harry searched the face half cloaked in darkness. “I will, as long as I have a moment that will not endanger me or someone else. Will you do the same for me?”

 

Severus brushed a finger down the smooth cheek, savoring the feeling that he had missed the last couple of days. “I will, with the same stipulations.” Brushing his lips across the soft pair near his, Severus held Harry as close as he could.

 

Harry pulled back when he felt Severus slumping lightly against him. “Severus, when was the last time you slept?”

 

Severus looked down in the green eyes as he tried to focus on the question. All his energy was seeping out of his body. “Sleep? The night before we went off to the labs. I think I caught a small nap last night, but I'm not positive.”

 

Harry wrapped his arm more firmly around the taller man and helped him up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, Harry spotted the bed and pushed the mostly asleep man onto it. He found a nightshirt hanging over the foot board. Looking at the man who was three quarters asleep, Harry drew in a deep breath. _'Time to get him changed. I wish I had let Mum Weasley teach me those charms.'_ She had wanted to show him how to change the clothes on the children when they were babies. He had put her off.

 

After unbuttoning the robes and shirt, slipping them off was easy. He was even able to work the boots and socks off. Studying his hand for a moment, he darted out to wash them. There was no telling what had dropped on those boots in Severus' lab, and he refused to be blamed if something happened to the man's trousers.

 

Coming back into the room, he was confronted with the sight of Severus curled on the bed. _'I'll just loosen the button and let him sleep.'_ He had to crawl on the bed since Severus was facing the center. He resisted sliding his hands down the pale chest and just undid the belt, button and zipper of the trousers, freezing when the dark eyes opened and looked at him.

 

“Settle down Harry, the morning is coming too soon.” Severus rolled over and pushed himself up on the bed. With a practiced yet tired move, he snagged the night shirt and pulled it on.

 

“I'll just head to my bed.” Harry pushed himself back off the bed as he heard the sound of trousers hitting the floor.

 

Pulling himself under the covers, Severus looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. “This is your bed. Now settle down.”

 

Wondering if he would regret it in the morning, Harry gave into the desire to curl up with Severus.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus was pretty sure he was awake, but for that to be true the warm body pressed into his wouldn't be there. Cracking his eyes open, he was greeted with the sight that made him positive he was still dreaming. Running his fingers down the arm draped over his chest, he marveled at the detail of the dream. _'I wonder if I can taste him now?'_

 

Rolling over carefully, he pulled Harry's sleeping form close to his. He let his lips trail over the warm cheek. Harry turned his head just enough that his mouth was in the right spot for a kiss. Brushing a chaste kiss over them, Severus smiled. This was the calmest wake-up with Harry dream that he could recall. Green eyes peeped out behind fluttering eyelids.

 

“Good morning, Severus.” Harry figured he would get that out of the way before the man started fussing. “What time is it?” He thought about pulling away to see if there was a clock in the room, but he was too comfortable.

 

Severus looked into the sleepy green eyes and realized that his first assessment was right. He was awake. And Harry was really there. Contentment burrowed its way deep into his bones and found its way into the recesses of his heart. Desire followed it. The kiss that followed was far from chaste.

 

Harry was taken by surprise. He was expecting Severus to yell at him about presuming to be in his bed since he was positive that the man did not remember ordering him to stay. Curling his hand into the nightshirt, he pressed as close as he could to Severus while kissing back with as much passion as he was being kissed with.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Severus looked down at Harry's face. Sleepy desire was written over it. Even as he considered continuing, he remembered Harry's question. Pulling his eyes from the sight he was enjoying, he looked at the clock on the nightstand. Reality crashed in as the time registered.

 

Harry felt Severus stiffen. Sighing lightly, he pulled back from the warm body. Or at least he tried. The strong arms around him tightened holding him in place.

 

“It is eight o'clock.” Severus looked back down at Harry. He thought about asking how the other man ended up in their bed, but decided that it didn't matter. What mattered was that Harry wasn't running away. “There is a lot to do today. I have to go research about the ingredients used. And the books are at Albus' Library which is in a different house.”

  
“I'm coming with you. I can handle books.” Harry gave up on waiting for Severus to question how they ended up like this. If the Potions Master was going to treat this as normal, so was he.

 

 

Brushing a light kiss on Harry's forehead, Severus let him go. “We need to get moving. The owls need to be feed, deliveries need to be made, and then there is breakfast to eat.” Pushing himself out of the bed, he headed towards the shower.

 

Harry watched as Severus crossed the room before he headed for the other shower.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Severus stood in the kitchen sipping a cup of milk while looking at the covered table. He heard Harry come through the door. “What is that?”

 

Harry glanced at the table before moving to turn on the kettle. “It is my time line. While you were busy, I took all the information that we have and put it in chronological order. I finished it yesterday. That was why I went to see Ron and Hermione.”

 

Severus rinsed his cup out and grabbed an apple. “We can eat on the counter then. You can show me what you found when we get home this evening. I know I have some to add to it.” He looked at the kettle and then back to Harry. “Why don't you stay in and make breakfast. I'll take care of the owls. The gardens can handle themselves today.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry peered into the fridge looking for the eggs. “See you in a moment then.”

 

Severus made it to the door before he turned back. “Are the Weasleys okay?”

 

Harry smiled over at him. “They're fine. They were still at work when I got there. So they just went straight to Grimmauld Place.”

 

Sweeping one last look down Harry, Severus headed out the door.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry stood on the overgrown path looking at the large cottage that was at the end of it. The gardens around the building were just as overgrown as the path was. And ivy was clambering up the trellises that were barely keeping them off the walls. He could see bits of stone between the ivy leaves. The roof appeared to be thatched, but Harry was skeptical since it did not seem to be in disrepair. Running a more critical eye over the building and grounds he noticed that the house was actually in good repair and seemed to be well up-kept. Just the gardens were allowed to run wild.

 

Severus waited while Harry took in the other building that Albus had left him. Resting a hand in the small of the other man's back, he started guiding him to the door. “Albus left me this place as well as the Seaside House. This one was so full of books, I declared it a library and moved into the other one.”

 

Harry wondered just how full of books it was. He found out the moment they stepped into the living room. Every conceivable piece of wall space was covered with bookshelves. _'At least the doors and fireplace aren't covered as well.'_

 

Scattered around the room were clusters of chairs and sofas with tables next to them. Floating beneath the ceiling were candles like those in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

  
Severus pulled out a scroll and handed to Harry. “These are the titles I want to look at. If they are not in here, search the other downstairs rooms.”

 

Accepting the list, Harry decided that this was not going to be any different than helping Hermione. He would hunt the stacks and she would garner information. The only difference was that he didn't have Ron to help him hunt. “Where are you going to be?”

 

Severus nodded to a large table in the center of the room. “Just stack them there.”

 

“Sure.” As Harry turned to start hunting, he was surprised to see Severus scanning the stacks as well.

 

Throughout that morning, Harry learned that every downstairs room of the house was just like the one he had walked into. The only difference was the size of the room itself.

 

When he went into the kitchen to see if there was anything he could find for lunch he had been amazed at the number of bookshelves that were fit around the standard kitchen appliances. The only thing he hadn't found was food. So, he went home and brought back lunch as well as everything he needed to make a pot of tea.

 

That afternoon he had found himself nose deep in different texts taking notes on whatever Severus wanted him to look up. As dinner time rolled around, he was about call Hermione in and reintroduce her to Severus. He was sure that Severus had mixed him and her up.

 

Dinner time had passed two hours ago when Harry's stomach alerted them of that fact. Severus had looked up in surprise and then cast an apologetic look at him. Harry did his best not to faint from the look as he smiled sheepishly.

 

Standing up, Severus stacked all their notes together. “We just need to reshelf these books and we can be on our way.”

 

Gathering the stack he had carried to the table, Harry put them up. Dusk had fallen by time they left the house.

 

Severus ran a hand down Harry's back. “Thank you. With your help, I might only have to come back tomorrow to finish.”

 

Harry glanced back at the building as the sun set behind it. “When are we getting here tomorrow?”

 

Severus shook his head, “You have to go see Garrick for me, and I need you to run some questions to Derrick as well.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes as he tried to determine if he was just being put off. Deciding that he wasn't, he sighed. “I'll swing by with some lunch and check on you at dinner time. Can Hermione come help?”

 

Severus frowned and shook his head no. “Let's pick up some fish and chips. We can take them home and you can show off that time line of yours.”

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus stared down at the parchments that were laid out on the table. When he had added his information to it, the evidence pointed straight to a select few Death Eaters who were currently walking free. They had attempted to brew a slow acting poison by combining three different potions that had no right to even be in the same place. That they were still walking around was due solely to the wards that he had placed on the labs. He almost regretted not cancelling them.

 

As it was, the fools had succeeded in making what they wanted, but it took longer than they had planned for it to work. According to the notes, they expected the victims to be dead within the year.

 

Rubbing his forehead in an attempt to stave off a headache, Severus watched as Harry finished writing out the time line on one long piece of parchment. “Send that to Minerva. She already has the the rest of the evidence.”

 

Harry looked up at Severus and sighed. “We need the potion. Or some strong evidence that they administered it.”

 

“I don't know how we are going to get that short of searching their houses. And they would have it in a safe concealed place.” Severus leaned back against the counter while he racked his mind.

 

 

“Malfoy.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Yes, it is Malfoy. That is why we have to make sure that this is solid. He has gotten away with too much.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Not the elder. Draco. He has access to all the houses, the reputation to find what we need, and the ability to report it to us.”

 

“And you trust him?”

 

“Trust? No. Believe he will help us. Yes.” Harry met the questioning black eyes. “He has worked hard to clean up the Malfoy name. And he has done a good job. If I put this,” he held up the time line, “ in front of him, he will help just to balance the damage that it is going to create.”

 

Understanding flashed over Severus' face. “So, you have another meeting to go to tomorrow.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No. If I leave right now I'll have a chance to catch him at the Leaky Cauldron finishing his weekly ministry review.”

 

 

At Severus' questioning look, Harry smiled. “Not that he calls it that. But he meets once a week with different ministry officials to find out what is going on. He also walks the halls periodically. I don't suppose you have a floppy brimmed wizard hat about, do you?”

 

The smile that slipped onto Severus' face scared him.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

One thing Harry was sure of was that not one person in the entire Wizarding world would suspect that he was Harry Potter. He had had every right to be scared of Severus' smile. The robes and hat that he had been given were too big and way too bright. Severus had handled the too big issue, but refused to change the chartreuse into something a little more palatable.

 

Watching the door of the small room that Draco was using that evening, Harry checked out which divisions were now reporting to the Malfoy heir. When the last one finally left, he slipped in before the door could close.

 

In a flash, Draco's wand was pointing at the horribly dressed wizard. His meetings were by invitation only, and he had certainly not invited this man.

 

Harry looked at the wand and then drew his own. He pointed it at the wall, but made sure Malfoy could see it. He was positive his school nemesis would recognize it.

 

Draco's eyes widened when he spotted the holly wand. Sweeping his own towards the door, he strengthened the privacy ward.

 

Harry reinforced the wards with his own, making sure that all the walls and openings were also warded. He then swept the hat off his head. “Malfoy, thank you for seeing me.”

 

“Potter. You manner of dress is getting progressively worse. What do I owe this pleasure to?” Draco gestured to the seat at the sole table in the room before dropping into the other one.

 

Harry set the hat out of view before joining Malfoy at the table. Tapping his fingers on the table top, he considered how much he had to tell the heir. “What do you know about the Unspeakable's Ward at St. Mungo's?”

 

Draco's eyes widened and he sat forward. “You are on that case, aren't you? They said you found Snape.”

 

Harry eyed the man with a bit of suspicion, but pushed forward. “I am and I did.”

 

Draco nodded as he leaned back in his seat. He had appeared too eager earlier. “I can't help you, Potter.”

 

Harry pulled out the scroll out. “Tell me that after you look at this. And it is only a copy. The original and the collaborating evidence are all stored away safely.” He pushed the time line to the blond.

 

Draco accepted the scroll and rolled it out on the table. As he read through, he saw all his hard work crumbling about him. His father had destroyed it all. And had done it before he had even started. He looked up into the knowing green eyes.

 

With a defeated sigh, he dropped the scroll on the table top. “So, everything has been for naught.”

 

Harry shook his head. “If you help us find hard evidence of the potion in their possession or of them administering it, you can once again show that you are not your father. That he is not worthy to be called a Malfoy. It might actually give you grounds to disown him and take the role of head of the family.”

 

Draco's eyes narrowed as he tapped his fingers on the edge of the scroll. “There is no way that anyone can know that I have talked to you. I can not have any contact with you or Weasley until the end. And even then, it will have to be Weasley at the ministry. I don't suppose you could arrange for Lucius to die and brush his involvement under the carpet?”

 

“Sorry Malfoy, as much as I would love to fulfill your wish, I can't. But I will stand before the Minister and the Wizengamot for you when you disown him.” Harry watched as the blond considered the deal.

 

Draco held out his hand. “We have a deal then. I track down the evidence and tell your partner where to find it. You get it, prosecute the criminals and then back me up as I disown the disgrace to the Malfoy house.”

 

Harry took his hand and they shook on it. “See you at the end, Malfoy.”

 

“At the end, Potter.” Draco watched as the other swept the horrid hat onto his head and left, canceling the privacy wards.


	13. Errands and Discoveries

Severus handed two lists to Harry over breakfast. “Make sure that Garrick reads that one before he starts administering the potions. He must not give another dose of the mid-morning pain potion. You are then going to see Derrick and find out if he is willing to develop the painkiller that they can use. If so, let him know that I will send him a recipe that I think will work.”

 

Harry accepted the list. “If he isn't?”

 

Severus frowned as he considered the question. “If he isn't, then I'll do it. It will delay the cure, but it is a priority.”

 

Grabbing his dishes off the table, Harry placed them on the counter. “If you don't mind, I'll go ahead and head out then. I'll swing by home later and get the dishes.” Looking over at Severus, he smiled. “I'll see you at lunch time. Don't forget to take some tea with you.”

 

Severus shook his head as he joined Harry, putting his dishes down as well. “I'll clean these up, you head on.”

 

He was surprised when Harry gave him a quick hug before heading for his cloak. A small smile stayed with him while he did the wash up.

 

Making sure to pack a snack and tea, Severus headed back to Dumbledore's Library.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry waved at Phillips the guard as he slipped through the ward doors.

 

Phillips smirked quietly at the way Potter had just let himself in. He hadn't made a single noise that would alert the _watchers_. And Phillips knew that none of the healers would tell them.

 

Harry scanned the ward looking for Healer Garrick. He finally spotted the man coming out from around a set of screens. “Healer Garrick. Master Snape asked me to deliver a message.” He pulled the scroll out of his pocket and handed it to the healer.

 

Once it was in the older man's hand, Harry moved off to take as careful observations of the patients as he could.

 

Garrick skimmed the note, stopped and went back to read it slowly. _'Merlin. Oh Merlin... we could have killed them.'_

 

With skin white from shock, the Healer made four rapid slashes with his wand. The charts at the foot of each bed glowed red. Scowling at them, Garrick strode out of the ward. He had to see what they could use to substitute for the painkiller potion until Snape had the new one ready.

 

While he was in the potions lab, he wrote out a series of notes to give to each of the Healers that worked in the ward. The blasted seal that the Ministry had placed on the charts refused the change he had tried to make. _'At least they can't detect what we are actually giving them. I doubt the charts are even close to the regime now.'_

 

He tucked the scraps of parchments into a pocket and left one with the Master Aisling who was keeping track of what went up into the ward. On his way back to the ward he passed them out to the others. _'We are keeping their charts in our pockets and our heads now. It is amazing that we haven't messed up.'_

 

Harry looked at the door when it opened. He was glad to see Garrick come back in. Through the closing door he spotted Phillips shoulders relaxing. _'He must be glad that a healer is in here with me' too. Maybe not as much as I am. He doesn't know just how clueless I would be at helping one of these kids if something went wrong.'_

 

He spent the next couple of hours doing whatever Garrick told him to do. Before he headed out the door, he felt a roll of parchment fall into his robe pocket. Looking into the weary eyes, he smiled to show that he understood.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Sitting at his desk, Harry wrote down everything he could remember for each patient. Pulling out the rolls of parchment, he quickly copied them and his notes. “Dilly.”

 

“Dilly is here, Master Potter, sir.” The small brown eyed elf waited next to his desk.

 

He handed her the originals. “Take these to McGonagall, please.”

 

“Dilly will at once, Master Potter.” She left with a soft pop before he could reply.

 

With a picnic style lunch in a basket, Harry headed off to Dumbledore's Library. The walk up the overgrown path was filled with the rich scents of autumn. The smell changed as he slipped through the front door. Instead, the smell of books, ink and parchment permeated the air.

 

Harry looked about the room and saw that it was empty. “Severus, I've got lunch!” He sat the basket down on a small table away from the notes and stacks of books. Tipping his head to the side, he heard footsteps coming from the back hall.

 

“Harry, you're late.” Severus eyed the basket. “Lunch time, as you should know by now, was a half hour ago.”

 

Harry shook his head as he pulled the food out. “I was busy writing my observations. You know as well as I do that anything written in that room is recorded somewhere else. The only thing that seems to escape it is magical writing, or if the person isn't focused on what is being written.” He pulled the parchments from his pocket. “Garrick sent the center roll to you, the others are what I observed. I've already copied everything and sent it to McGonagall.”

 

Severus looked at the sealed center roll. “You didn't open this before you copied it and sent it with the evidence?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I figured if he wrote you a note, it would show that you were in correspondence with the Healers and not just relying on me.”

 

Cracking the seal, Severus read over the note. “You made it in time. They are going to concoct something to stave off the pain the best they can until we can come up with the potion.” He looked up at Harry. “I've brought another set of robes over and your Polyjuice. Derrick is expecting you right after lunch.”

 

Harry blinked. “He is expecting me?”

 

Snagging a sandwich, Severus sat into the nearest chair. “I owled him earlier.”

 

Harry settled into a seat next to Severus, his own sandwich in hand. “Then I guess I better hurry up. Holden is known to be as early as Nicholas.”

 

 

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Sky blue eyes scanned the reception area. Harry heaved a quiet sigh when he didn't see Derrick. Moving over to the prominent desk, he asked to see Master Baldwin. The receptionist directed him to a row of chairs near the outside wall.

 

Sitting in one that had an empty seat on each side, Harry subtly scanned the area watching for threats. Holden was not known to be laidback.

 

Alissandra Miles settled into the chair on his right. Harry looked at her briefly before focusing back on the door that led to the labs.

 

“Why you?” The question was barely a whisper.

 

Harry leaned back so the her face was in his peripheral vision. He didn't pretend not to understand her. “Why should it be you?”

 

“We share the same love of potions. I know how to make him laugh. I know what makes him smile. I know just how he takes his tea, and that he prefers water. He has watched me for years. Watched me closer than anyone else here.” The dark brown eyes narrowed on the blond man's profile. “Now, why you?”

 

Harry let her words slide through his brain. He would admit he didn't know how to make Severus laugh, but he had seen hints of smiles and the amusement in his eyes. He also thought Severus actually preferred tea to water, he hardly ever saw the man drink water at home. A tea cup, on the other hand, was always present. The fact that Severus watched her for years confirmed that he had caught on to the resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange. _'Why me? If it wasn't for the bond, would we even be a_ _ **we**_ _? What do I know about him that make me deserving of him being mine?'_

 

As the thoughts echoed into the blank emptiness looking for an answer, one finally welled up from the black depths of his mind. He didn't know Nicholas, he knew Severus. And she didn't.

 

“Why me?” Harry looked directly at her. “You say you share his love of potions, but do you share his other loves? Do you even know what they are?” He watched as the brown eyes narrowed. “You know how to make him smile and laugh, but have you ever seen him mad? Have you ever heard him yell and throw things?” The memory of a flying cockroach jar rushed through his mind. Most people had seen Severus cold and collective. Cruel, yes, but not flaming mad.

 

“Have you ever seen his shoulders slump in defeat?” The memory of the trial, of when Albus said that they had both known there was no chance, surfaced.

 

“Have you ever had to stop yourself from scolding him because he was taking things too much to heart, pushing himself too hard, killing himself to do what he thought had to be done?” The memory of two nights ago, with Severus slumped against him in exhaustion, was still fresh in his mind. Harry wasn't even going to think of all the years the man had spent spying.

 

“Why me?” Harry shifted his eyes and looked off towards the floo and apparition zone. He tried to think of how to summarize what he wanted to say and not lie. He was no longer thinking of Nicholas Aberdeen. He was talking about Severus Snape.

 

A floo flared green and a white cloud floofed away. _'It is because I know all that and I didn't walk away. Because I chose to accept all of him. All the temper tantrums, the worry, the protectiveness, the frustration, and... Him. I've might not have known him longer, but I know him better. Then again, Severus did say he saw me as a baby. I might have known him as long as she has.'_ That thought simmered as he turned back to her.

 

“Because I know him. I've seen him do all those things. I have sat with him laughing. I've sat with him listening to him go on and on about anything he wants to. I have cleaned his lab, organized his ingredients, and scrubbed cauldrons until my elbows hurt.” Those last ones might not have been his own choice at the time, but he would do it again.

 

“I've buried my nose in a thousand books looking for elusive ingredients properties just because he asked. I've made sure that he ate something, that he slept, that he knew he was...everything.” He paused a moment and looked deep into the wide dark eyes. “Because we have been an _us_ longer than I can remember.”

 

Derrick had been worried when he came in through the front doors and saw Alissandra sitting next to Holden. He had been prepared for fireworks, yelling, or at least a large fit by either one of them. What he hadn't been ready for was to hear the conversation that had happened. It reminded him that there was a lot about Nicholas that he didn't know.

 

Stepping closer, Derrick decided not to give Alissandra a chance to answer. “Holden, I'm glad you could make it. Sorry I am a bit late.”

 

Harry glanced over at the dark skinned Potions Master. “I was early, Master Baldwin.”

 

Derrick shook his head. “It's Derrick. Come on, we can use the same conference room.”

 

“Mistress Miles.” Harry nodded to the stunned Potions Mistress before he followed Derrick.

 

Derrick sealed the room the same way as before.

 

Harry followed suit. Then he pulled out the parchment Severus had given him that morning and handed it to Derrick.

 

Derrick scanned the letter quickly before going back and reading it carefully. Setting it down on the table, he looked at the blond haired man. “You don't know anything about this potion.” It was a statement as well as a question.

 

Harry shook his head. “I know I spent my entire day yesterday pulling and reading lots of books about things I have never heard of before.”

 

Derrick grinned at that. “Well Snape is helping Nicholas now, as I am sure you know. And he has asked me to research a different pain potion.” He tapped his fingers on the parchment as he continued. “I'm willing to help, and I can get a team behind this if needed. But I need more to start with.”

 

Harry smiled as he nodded. “I was told to tell you that if you agreed they would send you a recipe they think would work. They would do it...”

 

Derrick cut him off. “They need to focus on the cure. From what this letter states, they are fairly close. You were probably looking up ingredients for it yesterday. Either that or for the painkiller potion.” Rolling up the parchment, he nodded to himself. “I can get started on it this afternoon if they owl it to me. Wait here while I get the answers to the questions that they asked and you can take them back with you as well.”

 

Harry left as soon as Derrick got back to him with another parchment roll.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry, still disguised as Holden, appeared outside of Dumbledore's Library. Taking the path at a near jog, he made it to the house quickly and flung himself through the door.   
  


“Derrick said he would do it!” He skidded to a stop next to Severus' chair. He noticed that the Potions Master had a hand hovering near the inkpot as if it was about to go flying. Taking in the startled expression on Severus' face, Harry could help but feel smug. Alissandra would never see that expression. Not many people ever would.

 

“So, Derrick said he would work on the pain potion. Did he give a time when he could start?” Even as he asked, Severus tried to figure out the reason behind Harry's smug look.

 

Harry placed Derrick's return parchment onto the table. “If you owl him your recipe, he said he could start this afternoon. And if need be, he could get a whole team together to work on it.”

 

Harry watched as a rare smile bloomed on Severus' face.

 

“And you felt the need to pelt in here and tell me this?” Severus wished with all his might that he could see Harry and not Holden. Happiness was glowing on the currently blond's face.

 

Leaning forward, Harry grinned. “Yes, I did. That means you won't have to worry about it.”

 

“I will not owl the recipe. So, you are going to deliver it.” Severus pulled a pile of parchments over towards him and scanned over the pages. Taking the middle of the stack, he rolled them up and sealed them. “Take these back while you are still Holden.”

 

Harry looked at the roll and then Severus. Taking it out of the thin hands and putting it into his robes, he tipped Severus' face up. “Close your eyes.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

 

Harry let his fingers caress the underside of Severus' chin. “Trust me.” He almost blushed at how pleading his voice sounded.

 

The black eyes closed as a sigh escaped.

 

Severus almost started at the kiss. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that this was Holden. _'But Holden is Harry.'_ When Harry's tongue slid over his lips, he gave into his desires, and pulled Harry down onto his lap to deepen the kiss.

 

Harry groaned softly at the feel of Severus' body next to his. Moving around, he succeed in straddling the legs under him. He savored the passion that was building between them.

 

Severus pulled Harry as close as he could before ending the kiss and opening his eyes. He raised an inquiring eyebrow as he gazed into the sky blue eyes looking back at him.

 

Harry sat back just far enough that he could focus on Severus' face. “If I am being an owl, I deserve a treat.”

 

Giving a quick peck of a kiss, Harry bounced out of Severus' lap and headed towards the door. The sound of a low chuckle stopped him, his hand on the door knob. Turning about, he felt a grin etch itself onto his face. He had made Severus laugh.

 

Severus shook his head as he let the last of the chuckle escape and returned to his books. “Go on, Harry, and maybe you'll get a better treat when you get home.”

 

Letting his eyes rake over the lean form that was bent over a book with a quill resting in his hand, Harry soaked in the sight. Grin still etched on his face, he left.

 

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Derrick was surprised to see Holden back in the reception area. “Holden, what can I do for you?”

 

Harry nodded his thanks to the receptionist who had sent the message to the Potions Master. “Nicholas wanted me out of his lab I think.”

 

Derrick tilted his head to the side. “Were you playing around?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I learned long ago never to _play_ in his lab. No, I think it had to do with space and trust. So, he sent me to be his owl.”

 

Understanding dawned in Derrick's eyes. “Well, I am sure I can find something for you to do.” He gestured for Holden to follow him.

 

Harry was surprised when they didn't go back to the conference room. Instead he was led down a series of small halls and assaulted with a mixture of unique odors. They finally stepped into a lab that was almost as neat as Severus'. Rocks lined the shelves and were stacked up near the edges of the counters.

 

Derrick closed the door to his personal lab. “Thank you for delivering for us. I know you have to have better things to do.”

 

Harry pulled out the thick roll of parchments and set them on a clean space. “Nicholas asked. And he was right, these should not travel by owl.” He looked at the parchments and back at the Potions Master. “You do know what they are trusting you with?”

 

Derrick nodded. “They are giving me their insight into a revolutionary potion with the chance that I might claim it all my own.” He looked into the sky blue eyes that were daring him to try that. “I won't. Nicholas is my friend; Snape is someone I respect. I could destroy my relationship with both of them if I did that. Then Snape could destroy me professionally.” He picked up the nearest rock and rolled it around his palm. “But the loss of Nicholas would be worse. I've just got him back after five years of uncertainty.”

 

Harry wondered how it felt to have no closure, to not know if your friend was alright. He might have lost a lot of friends, but at least he knew what happened to them. “You know he wasn't trying to hurt you. That you mean a lot to him.” Harry was certain of it. Severus wouldn't trust anyone but a friend with this, and there weren't many that man would call friend.

 

Derrick put the rock back on the counter. “I know. We were all just trying to survive. Neither one thinking of contacting the other, or not having a good reason to. Not until now.” He shook his head to clear out the maudlin thoughts. “You can stay if you want. If Nicholas trusts you in his labs, I'm sure I can find something for you to do.”

 

Harry laughed. “I think you heard me earlier. I clean and organize. He would not let me near a cauldron unless it was a dire emergency.”

 

Derrick glowed with suppressed mirth. “Then let me show you out.”

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Harry took some time to wander around Diagon Alley as Holden for a while. It was nice to be totally ignored. No side glances. No blatant stares.

 

Curiosity finally got the better of him, and so he made his way to the ministry just to see if he could see how it felt to stand in that hall and not be noteworthy. He eventually figured out which wand weigher was not paying much attention and made it through the gates into the main corridors of the ministry. His footsteps made it down to the mastery office.

 

“Can I help you?” The bored clerk barely looked up from the magazine she was reading.

 

“Yes, I was told that this was the office I could use to check someone's qualifications for a position I am attempting to fill.” Harry watched as the light purple nails traced the lines of the words.

 

“Who do you want to know about?” The nails hadn't stopped moving.

 

“Alissandra Miles.”

 

The girl flicked her wand towards a filing cabinet. “Anyone else?” A folder floated and landed on the desk near Harry's hand.

 

“Holden Pierce and George Weasley.” He watched as she flicked her wand twice more. Only one folder came his way.

 

“One of them doesn't have a mastery.” The wand was tucked away. “Leave them there when you're done.”

 

Shaking his head, Harry flipped open Alissandra's folder and shuffled the parchments. He didn't read much, but did note that she was truly a potions master. Opening Holden's folder, he read about himself. He was a consultant defense master. He took on cases when he felt like it. He wasn't the top of the field, but he wasn't the middle of the road either.

 

He closed the folder. “Thank you.” He left when she flicked her wand and sent the folders back.

 

When he returned to Dumbledore's, Harry felt the Polyjuice Potion finally wearing off.

 

Severus looked up when the door opened. “You've been gone a long time.” He looked Harry up and down, checking for signs of misadventure.

 

“I decided to wander about as Holden for a while. So, he could get his face seen in public a bit. Just in case someone goes looking for him. I made sure to drift through different apothecaries and bookstores.” Harry took in the level of parchment on the table. It was twice the size it had been earlier.

 

Severus smirked slightly. “Now you decide to be cunning. Auror training has helped, I see.”

 

Harry just shook his head. “Are you about done?” He nodded towards the piles.

 

“I have some more to do.” The dark eyes trailed over the books and parchments. “If you wish to go on home, you can. I'll be back late tonight, so eat without me.”

 

Harry picked up the nearest stack of parchments and looked under it. Not finding what he was looking for, he repeated it for the next several stacks.

 

“Do not disorganize my work.” Severus leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“I won't. You do have a spare quill somewhere in this, right?” Harry lifted a stack near Severus' hand.

 

Severus grabbed his hands once he had put the pile down. “Why do you want a spare quill?” Green eyes looked at him, and he searched Harry's face, looking for an answer.

 

“So I can help. I didn't do too bad yesterday, did I?” Harry watched as surprise leaked across Severus' face.

 

“You want to stay here and help?” He watched Harry's face, looking for the truth.

 

Harry nodded. “That way we can both get home early. And maybe I can get that treat you mentioned.”

 

Severus released Harry's hands and reached under the stack of parchments next to the last one Harry had picked up. “Here you go.” He then handed him a scrap piece of parchment. “Get started with these.”

 

Taking the quill and parchment, Harry grabbed the spare inkpot and went to find an empty place to work.

 

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

As the morning sunlight streamed in through the window, Harry stretched taking in the empty spot beside him. Resting his hand on Severus' cold pillow, he sighed.

 

They had worked the night through. Severus had left to get takeout from a nearby muggle town for dinner, which they had eaten with their noses deep in books. By time they made their way home it had been close to two in the morning. He had tried to go to his room, but Severus had directed him towards his own room instead. They had just slept last night, but they had slept together.

 

Harry slid out from under the covers and headed to get ready for the day.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

“Let me help.” Harry leaned onto the table, his voice showing just how frustrated he was getting.

 

“Harry, I'm going to be brewing four or five different potions at a time.” Severus frowned when Harry interrupted him.

 

“I won't try and brew a thing. I won't add anything to the cauldrons. I won't stir or adjust the temperature.”

 

“Then what will you do?” Severus leaned onto the table bringing his face close to Harry's. He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice.

 

Harry's eyes narrowed as he took in the expression on Severus' face. Not quite the dungeon bat, but close. “I'll prepare whatever ingredient that you ask me to. If it is a method that I don't know, teach it to me.”

 

Severus stared into the narrowed green eyes trying to rein in his temper. He forced himself to think about Harry's suggestion. And then he thought of the alternative. _'There is no where he has to be. It is going to be a waiting game until Malfoy gets back with Weasley. It would be too soon to go back to St. Mungo's, there is no need to go to see Derrick, and he is forbidden from the Ministry. That would leave him at loose ends in the house.'_

 

Heaving a sigh, he let the tension leave his arms. “Harry, are you sure you don't want just a day off? You could go flying, take Bre out and chase her about. Putter in the gardens if you want. Go swimming.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that last one. “The water would be frigid. And I could do all those things, but I want to help you.”

 

Nodding, Severus swept towards the cellar door. “Let's get busy then.”

 

They had a rocky start. As he showed Harry how to prepare the ingredients, Severus fell into old habits.

 

Harry slapped his knife down onto the slate top and pinned Severus with an angry look. “You were going to warn me, _Professor_.”

 

Severus blinked, drew a deep breath, and understood what Harry was saying. He was reverting to how he used to teach Potter. “You're right. It is a habit.” He rested his hand on top of Harry's that was still clenched around the knife. “I am sorry, Harry. Let's try this again.”

 

Sliding behind the smaller man, he kept a hold of the relaxing hand. Harry was soon enveloped in his arms, with barely a hand's breath between his chest and Harry's back. “Now, let me show you how.” His words flowed into the ear near his cheek.

 

Severus savored the feeling of Harry in his arms as they sliced the ingredient into the exact shape he needed. Each breath came with the scent of the man.

 

Harry forced his eyes not to close as pleasure slipped past the aggravation of just a moment ago. Severus' breath brushed his ear and cheek as they worked. With every cutting motion they rocked a bit into each other. He tried to focus on what he was supposed to be learning.

 

It took less than five minutes for Harry to push him away. “As wonderful as it feels to have you there, it is totally distracting me.”

 

Severus took in the light flush staining Harry's cheeks and the quickness of his breath. He felt his own budding arousal magnify.

 

Harry felt as if he was being pulled in by the deepening arousal in the black eyes. Closing his eyes, he turned back to the table and rested his hands on the surface. “Maybe I should go.”

 

“No, don't.” Severus put the table between them before he picked up his own knife. “Watch closely and repeat what I do.”

 

Drawing in a steading breath, Harry did just that.

 

Harry set lunch up down in the cellar so that they could step out and get a bite when they had a moment. Smiling slightly to himself, he was glad that he was helping. He had learned more that morning than he thought he would. Once Severus had relaxed into Severus instead of the dungeon bat, it was like being taught by the Half-Blood Prince, only better because Severus could answer questions.

 

Letting his knife slide through the daisy root, Harry noticed that Severus had a moment. “Why is there a bed of dandelions and thistle in the garden? I found all sorts of use for them, and I'm sure that there are many potions that they can be used in... but they are the only ones that are in a bed of their own. All the other beds have at least five or more plants in them.”

 

Severus slowly stirred the cauldron as he considered how to answer that. Should he tell Harry the real reason why? Glancing at the curious expression, he decided not to fob off the answer. “They represent us.” He waited for Harry to say something.

 

“I am going to guess that I am supposed to be the dandelion and you are the thistle.” Harry watched as Severus nodded yes, his eyes glued on the cauldron he was tending. “I can get the lion connection. But why are you a thistle?”

 

Setting the stirring rod down, Severus moved to another cauldron and added the next ingredient. “I did not pick the dandelion for you because you were a Gryffindor. It is because you are bright, friendly, and very hard to kill. And the thistle is me because I am thorny, prickly and hard to get near.”

 

Harry cut in. “But thistles have some of the prettiest flowers if you give them a chance to bloom.”

 

Severus glanced back at Harry. “They are, as are the flowers of the dandelion. The other reason is that they are both very useful. The dandelion is easy to use, willing to help. The thistle you have to get through the thorns first.”

 

Harry grinned. “That sounds like us then. Okay, Mr. Thistle, what can I do next?”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes at the nickname. “Slice up the root of your namesake, Dan de Lion.”

 

Shaking his head, Harry went to find it in the cupboards.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Draco walked through the corridors of the Ministry looking for Weasley. It had taken him a little over a week to find the information that Potter needed. But what he had found was worth the time.

 

His steps took him closer to where he had learned Weasley was. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an Unspeakable hovering nearby. ' _I hope that Weasley knows about him.'_

 

He spotted a piece of parchment on the floor right outside the office where the redheaded Auror was working. Scooping it up, he strode through the door. “I thought you were supposed to be filing this collection of papers, Weasley.” Making sure that his missive was under the trash, he shoved it at other man.

 

“I don't handle trash, Malfoy.” Ron glared at the blond as he balled up the parchment. He made sure to separate the bottom page from the top.

 

Draco almost growled at him for being a fool until he caught the look in the blue eyes and the two paper balls in the man's large hands.

 

“Are you sure? I thought that was all you were doing since Potter is off playing.” He sneered as he moved in a way to block the Unspeakable's view of Weasley.

 

The moment Malfoy blocked the door, Ron tucked the missive into his robe. Hefting the waste parchment ball, he smiled nastily at Malfoy. “If you don't move, you'll meet this trash once again.”

 

With the skills of a Seeker, Draco caught the ball as it went by him. “Honestly, I thought Mrs. Weasley at least taught you where waste goes.” Holding the ball up, he dropped it into a waste basket. “Bye, Weasley. Do tell your partner that I was... sad to miss him.”

 

“Grow up Malfoy. Only then will he agree to deal with you.” Ron watched as Malfoy strolled down the hall.

 

Keeping all the excitement out of his body language, he turned back to his files. He would let everyone know that tonight was the time to plan.


	14. Gathering Evidence

The meeting was held at Grimmauld Place later that night.

 

Severus paced from one end of the kitchen to the other. He had made his disagreeance with the plan known in short clipped sentences just a few minutes earlier. Turning sharply at the end of the long table, he frowned at the determined expression on Harry's face.

 

“You are too close to stop. You shouldn't even be here.” Harry stood up from his place at the table and walked closer to Severus. “Half the bases that you are brewing could be spoiling right now. That will set the chance of a cure back by at least a week.”

 

Harry stopped at arms length. He could see the conflict in Severus' eyes even though his face was blank. “Derrick succeeded in getting the pain potion made just so that you would have time to brew the cure. We worked too hard this week to lose it all.”

 

That was what they had done all week.

 

During the day, Harry would help with the ingredient preparation and Severus would brew. At night, they crashed. They might have only been sleeping, but they did it together since Severus had dismissed the idea of Harry moving back to the guest room. There were breaks in the routine when Harry and Snape, disguised as Stanton, would go to St. Mungo's to deliver potions and scowls.

 

“It is too dangerous for you to go through Nott's house. Not to mention Malfoy's.” The words were growled out as Severus tried to get Harry et alii to see sense.

 

“Snape, we're not the teenagers we used to be. We are better trained, and we already know where the evidence is located.” Ron tapped the small map on the table. “And this time we have directions, thanks to you.”

 

Hermione looked at the map and then at the Potions Master. “Thank you, it will be a big help. We'll be in and out before they know it.”

 

When Severus snorted, Harry chimed in. “We'll call you the moment we need you. If anything happens, I'll let you know either by coin or Patronus. We had a deal, remember? I will honor it.”

 

Severus tightened his hands by his sides. “See that you do.” He shifted his scowl to take in all three at once. “You need sleep for this expedition, so Harry and I will head home. See that you are well rested.” Spinning about, he stalked out of the kitchen.

 

With a tolerant smile and a wave of goodbye to his friends, Harry followed after him.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

 

Morning which came bright and early, found Ron, Hermione, and Harry crouched outside of Nott's house.

 

The three friends looked at each other after they had finished assessing the defenses. Severus had briefed them on the different wards that would be found on the two houses, and now there was an anomaly. Someone had canceled one of the wards. It was to their advantage, but they didn't care for the unexpectedness of it.

 

Taking extra precautions, they slipped through a set of French doors at the side of the house. From the drawing room they moved silently through the hall and ghosted down the stairs. It was there that they found the small room that Malfoy said the evidence was in. Severus had confirmed the existence of the room.

 

Hermione stayed near the stairwell. It had to be either Ron or Harry searching for the evidence since they were aurors. Hermione had argued last night that it didn't matter as it was breaking and entering anyway. Or searching without a warrant. Harry had pulled out a warrant for both houses and with a grin told them that Draco had owled the documents to him earlier that morning.

 

Ron studied the box he had found on the lower shelf tuck into the back corner before opening it slowly. There, nestled inside, were the potion that was used on the children and the directions on how to give it. Closing the lid, he sealed the box with an evidence sealing spell and then slipped it into an evidence bag.

 

Harry scanned the room, making sure that there was nothing else there that would help the case. Spotting nothing, he noticed that Ron was ready.

 

It was after they slipped back out the French doors that they felt the missing ward go back up. Looking back over his shoulder, Harry spotted Theodore, their Slytherin yearmate, watching them leave from behind a curtain in the room that they just left. He nodded his head towards the Slytherin. Theodore nodded back.

 

Harry smiled as they slipped past the gates. Draco had to have informed Theodore. It was good to know that most of their yearmates wanted the shadow of the war gone. It also validated the warrants. There was a resident of both properties that knew that they were coming in and searching.

 

Once they were off the grounds, they Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

 

Slipping in was the easy part. Even finding their way to the dungeon cell that held the evidence was okay since it was a distance from where they had been held once before. They had the potion creation notes and distribution schedule in the evidence bag, and was slipping back out when a house elf spotted them.

 

Alarms went off everywhere and they bolted for the door. They were met in the entry way by Lucius Malfoy, the elder Nott and Yaxely.

 

Pulling their wands, but leaving them at their sides, the three of them waited to see what the Death Eaters wanted.

 

“Potter, Weasley, and Granger.” Lucius looked them over for a moment before smirking. “Breaking and entering. You know, nothing you retrieve from this house like this can be used in the courts. Instead, I can press all the charges I want.”

 

Nott smirked as he took in their blank faces. “We know all about the help you received. He will be taken care of.”

 

Harry stiffened, doing his best not to look towards the dungeon stairs. Did they need to hunt for Draco before they escaped? And they had to find someway to warn Theodore.

 

“Severus can hide well, but I think he will come hunting for you.” Lucius looked over them with a smug smile on his face. “He won't even be able to call in the help of the aurors since you are not on a case.”

 

Harry relaxed slightly. Severus could hold his own against these three if he needed to, that he was sure of. They didn't know about Draco and Theodore or Lucius would have been ranting about the betrayal.

 

“Now, just hand over what you took and I'll consider lessening the charges to just breaking and entering. I'm sure the Auror division doesn't need two of their top dark hunters to be dragged before the courts.” Lucius stepped towards them, his hand outstretched.

 

Ron nudged Harry's left arm while Hermione did the same to his right. They were ready. There was no way they would come back to this house without a back up plan on how to get out. Harry pulled out a green and red ribbon which the other two grabbed.

 

Lucius saw the ribbon and bolted towards them. “Yaxely, Nott! Quickly, before they get away!” His hand touched the ribbon and he felt a tug behind his navel. Even as he vanished, he heard the spells hitting the walls in his house.

 

 

Harry held on tight to the ribbon and glared at Malfoy who was holding the other side. At least it was not going to drop them right inside of Spinner's End. Severus had refused to make its destination Grimmauld Place as most of the Death Eaters knew of it, whilst there were very few that knew of his childhood home.

 

They popped into existence in an old filthy alley.

 

Harry ripped the ribbon out of Malfoy's hand as they took off running.

 

“You can't escape me. There is no place around here that you can hide.” Malfoy kept his tone casual sounding as he cast an _Incarcerous_ at the fleeing trio.

 

Ron cast a quick shield behind them as there was no place to hide. The continued to run, splashing through the gutters while looking for somewhere to duck if they needed to. The buildings were so close together that only a rat or cat could get through and they seemed to lean towards the alley way, the morning dew shedding off their roof tops and into the gutter.

 

“ _Reducto_!” The spell flew from Malfoy's wand towards Hermione as they neared the end of the alley.

 

She dodged to the side and the spell hit the wall. Stone chips flew about, hitting the nearby buildings and clattering on the poorly paved ground.

 

“This way.” Heart pounding, Harry tore around the corner leaving one alley for another. Ron and Hermione were right behind him.

 

As they started down another alleyway that looked identical to the one they just left, Harry could hear Hermione trying to catch her breath. Working as a Healer didn't give her a lot of physical exercise like his and Ron's job.

 

Falling slightly behind her, Harry listened for Malfoy. He caught the sound of boots slipping on the wet pavement and cursing. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he spotted the blond just coming around the corner.

 

Lucius smirked as he raised his wand once again.

 

A hail of curses followed the three friends as they dodged through three alleys. Their clothes were soon covered in mud and muck. Between the curses and the sounds of them slip-sliding around, Harry wondered where the residents were. When they finally reached Severus' house on Spinner's End, Harry grabbed both Ron's and Hermione's arms. A cutting curse sliced across the top of his arm as they stumbled across the wards and through the front door.

 

Hermione immediately turned and healed the cut. She rested a hand on her heaving chest as she sagged in relief. Looking around the gloomy room, she took in the dust and grime. “This place needs to be cleaned.”

 

Leaning against a wall, Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him while he was trying to catch his breath. “It is not like we are here much.”

 

Raising his wand, he cast his Patronus. “Severus, we're at Spinner's End and Lucius Malfoy is here.” A cracking sound snapped his attention towards the door. “He is tearing down the wards. I am going to bring Hermione and Ron home.” With a flick of his wand, he sent the stag off.

 

“I am adding another layer of wards, but I doubt they'll hold.” Straightening up, Hermione frowned as she moved her wand in a multitude of motions.

 

“You're taking both of us?” Ron looked at Harry from where he had settled on the dusty floor, worry showing in his eyes.

 

Harry nodded. “I know a double side along is not recommended, but...” His eyes shifted back to the sounds coming from outside. “Neither one of you know where it is. And even though he might follow, I doubt he could breach the ward there. I can't say that for Grimmauld Place.”

 

Harry and Ron added their own layer to the wards before Harry held out his arms to them. Squaring their shoulders, Ron and Hermione took a hold of them.

 

Focusing as hard as he could, Harry Disaparated all three of them to the Seaside house.

 

When they appeared, Harry pulled his friends towards the storm shelter. It was a close hiding place, and if he knew Severus, they would be able to tell what was going on outside. Keeping a hand on their shoulders, he pushed them through the wards and into the shed.

 

Slumping just inside of the door, Harry swore silently to himself that he would only side-along two people in the utmost dire circumstances. It was tricky making sure that one person came with you whole, but two was not just double the issue, but a whole slew of other problems. He had to keep in his mind that they were all distinct people, where they were in relation to each other, and where they were going. And none of that took in account the energy required. He was mentally exhausted and physically tired.

 

Pressing his head against the door, he found the spot that he suspected Severus would have had there. A tiny peephole that was spelled in such a way that let him see everything that was outside the shelter. He watched the path intently, aware of Ron and Hermione waiting behind him, prepared to fight.

 

After five minutes, they decided that they were in the clear.

 

Pulling out his coin, Harry sent a 'We're safe' message to Severus before opening the door. “Let's wait for him in the study.”

 

“We need to send the evidence to Hogwarts.” Ron looked around as they exited the shed. His eyes widened as he took in the two story house framed by the sky. The gardens and lawn seemed to flow away from it. Turning his head slightly, he noticed the rows of greenhouses. “The file said he ran a potions business. I take it Snape grows his own ingredients?”

 

“A lot of them. I'm going to stop by the first greenhouse and get myself out of trouble.” Harry strode quickly over to the three owls who were nestled in the dark corner.

 

Hermione appreciated the clever way Snape had prepared a place for the owls. It was warm, since it was in the greenhouse, but he had built in a series of walls and alcoves to make it dark and comfortable. She smiled at the warm look Harry was giving the tawny owl.

 

“This is Bre. She took up with me, and she is one to show her displeasure if I don't stop by.” Harry ran a finger down the back of the sleepily blinking bird. “The Spotted one is Nise and the Great Horn is Blanch.” Bre tucked her head back under her wing.

 

They headed up to the house and left their muddy shoes on the porch, with their dripping cloaks drapped over the railing. Opening the front door for them, Harry directed Ron and Hermione into the study. “Wait here. I'll go see if he is in his lab.”

 

Ron looked at the glow on Hermione's face as she turned around slowly, taking in the book lined walls and shook his head. “Sure, mate. Bring back something to eat.”

 

Harry nodded as he headed out to the kitchen. A quick trip down the cellar stairs showed that Severus wasn't home. He returned back to the study with food and drink.

 

Ron looked up when Harry came through the door. “He's not here?” When Harry shook his head no, Ron called for Dilly.

 

“Dilly is here, Masters.”

 

Ron handed her the evidence bag and she took it away. Now they just had to wait for Severus to show up.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Severus tapped his fingers on the table as he watched the potions roiling in their cauldrons. None of his and Harry's work had gone to waste while they were planning last night. Now, he was waiting for one of them to turn the right shade of blue to show the reaction that he wanted to occur had happened.

 

He shifted his eyes to the coin sitting on the corner of his lab table. It was still the same. Ripping his eyes away from it, he noticed that three of the six cauldrons had turned the right shade. _'So, those are three ingredients that I can tinker with.'_

 

Cancelling the fires beneath all of them, he cast a stasis spell over the lot and turned back to his notes. Tapping his quill on the paper, he contemplated the ingredients and the results he needed once again. He noted out his next choices for each cauldron.

 

With the three negative results covered and on the back counter just in case he needed to find a different route, he started his next tests.

 

He had run four more test and only eliminated one more cauldron before the ghostly stag came through the lab door. He had all the cauldrons under a stasis spell and covered before the stag started to speak.

 

“Severus, we're at Spinner's End and Lucius Malfoy is here. He is tearing down the wards. I am going to bring Hermione and Ron home.”

 

Severus strode out of the house making his way to the apparation point. With a swirl of dark smoke he appeared in a small forgotten corner tucked behind a crumbling building in Spinner's End.

 

Narrowed dark eyes watched the tall blond cast spell after spell, stripping the wards off his old home. With his wand at the ready, Severus noted that some of the wards were cast by the three who had taken refuge in his house. He watched as Lucius made short work of the top layers of wards.

 

Stepping out of the corner and into the long shadow cast by the building, Severus contemplated warning Lucius to stop. The next ward fell with the feel of glass shards grating against his skin. Severus refused to flinch at the pain. _'Harry said that Draco ask for Lucius to meet his demise in a way that could be ignored.'_ He lowered his wand and waited.

 

When the next set of wards fell, Severus was marveling that Lucius hadn't stopped trying to break them. The blond had gotten to the layers that his mother had cast when she first moved into the house. They were designed to keep the Princes out. Tapping his wand against his side, he mitigated the pain that was coming through the wards to him. He knew that it was also affecting Malfoy.

 

As he watched the blond raise his wand for the next ward, Severus almost stepped out of the shadows. Almost but the thought of all those children in the ward and what the man had planned to do to Harry held him in place.

 

The wand slashed down in a zigzag manner disrupting the final ward of Eileen Prince Snape. The blond lost his grip on the thin wood and it clattered to the ground.

 

Severus watched as Lucius put his hands up to his neck, trying to draw in a breath that he would never get. The man clawed at the collar of his robe and cloak, pulling them loose as he fell to his knees. His hands hit the cobblestones in front of the gate that he had tried to force his way through.

 

Severus didn't move until the last twitch had occurred. Striding out of the shadows, he looked down at the body with the cold eyes any Death Eater would recognize. Three slashes of his wand determined that the man was dead.

 

Stepping over the body, the ex-Death Eater walked into his house. He stopped in the front hall and noticed the scuffle of footprints in the dust. _'Harry and the other two Apparated from here.'_ Spinning about, he ran a finger over the etched glass at the bottom of the front window, reactivating the wards.

 

He locked the door behind him as he stepped back out and then contemplated the body of Lucius Malfoy. He could make it disappear, never to be found again. But Draco deserved some sort of closure.

 

Taking a hold of the blond's arm, he Apparated to St. Mungo's. _'I'll tell them that I found him dead on my old house's doorstep.'_

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

The old Auror at the morgue in St. Mungo's took one look at Malfoy before shooting a wary glance at Snape. “Put him over there.” He pointed at the nearest bed.

 

After Severus set the body down, he waited on the forms he knew were coming. You could not stroll into St. Mungo's with a body and not tell them what happened.

 

“Sir, I need to know where you found this gentleman, and what his condition was when you found him.” The Auror flicked his wand over the body. The cause and time of death filled out on the parchment that he was holding. Looking at the time, the Auror checked the current time. “I also need to record the last several spells your wand cast.”

 

“I found Lucius Malfoy just outside my house. He was dead when I reached him.” Severus held out his black wand and waited for the Prior Incantato spell to be cast upon it.

 

The Auror cast a different version of the spell that took it back several spells. “You cast three vital signs detections spells?”

 

Severus kept his face impassive. “I wanted to see which door I needed to bring him in through.”

 

The old Auror wrote the answer down. “Why did you cast a cancellation spell?

 

Severus took in the bored look on the man's face as he prepared to fill out the long parchment. “I was cancelling the alarm that is on my wards.”

 

The man nodded before scribbling. “The Disapparition?”

 

“I no longer live at the house in question, so when the alarms alerted me to someone's presence, I had to Apparate there.”

 

Another nod and the quill scratched on the parchment. “Stasis spell?”

 

Severus wondered just how many spells he was going to have to explain. “I was working on a potion when the alarm sounded. I was fortunate to be at a spot where I could place it under a stasis spell and not ruin it.”

 

“You brew potions?” The weak brown eyes looked Severus over for a moment. When Severus nodded, he continued. “Last one. You put out a fire?”

 

“The one under the cauldron I was brewing.”

 

The man mumbled as he wrote the answer down. “That makes sense.”

 

He looked back up into the cold black eyes and frowned. “You're very calm for finding a dead body on your doorstep.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “The war taught me to be.”

 

The old man blinked before looking down at the parchment again. “Well, the last thing I need from you is your name, sir. Another Auror might have to question you later.”

 

“Severus Snape, Potions Master. ” Turning quickly on his heel, Severus headed out the door before the old Auror remembered that he had not asked the location of the house. He would have Harry fill that section of the form in later if it was required.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

 

Severus stopped in the study's doorway. A quick glance assured him that the Weasleys were fine. Which meant the Harry wasn't going to be carrying a lot of emotional pain over this. He looked over at Harry. The first thing he spotted was the torn sleeve. Pulling his eyes from it, he looked the man over from head to toe. “What happened?”

 

Ron glanced between Harry and Severus. He knew that neither one was very demonstrative, but he expected something more since they were in their house. “A house elf spotted us in Malfoy's house and raised an alarm. Yaxely, Nott, and Malfoy met us in the hall. We used the portkey, but Malfoy was close enough to grab a hold and come along.”

 

Harry saw the concern hidden in Severus' eyes as he continued where Ron left off. “I rushed them to Spinner's End and through the wards. Malfoy got a lucky shot that hit my arm just as we ran through. Hermione healed it. Even though we added to the wards, we could tell he was making progress through them. So, I Apparated all of us here.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes as he looked back over the three to see if any of them were splinched.

 

Hermione settled further back into her seat. “That is where you went, wasn't it?”Severus nodded slowly. “What happened when you got there, sir?”

 

Severus finally entered the room and paced near the fireplace. “Lucius was stripping the wards off the house. He triggered a nasty one that my mother had in place.” He stopped to look into the empty hearth. “He was dead by time I reached his side.” He flicked a look over a Harry. “I reset the wards and delivered him to St. Mungo's. The Auror forgot to ask where the house was. So, one of you might want to fill in that section.”

 

Turning about, he looked at the three. “Did you retrieve the evidence?”

 

“Yes, we did. I sent it to Hogwarts after we determined you were not home.” Ron tapped a finger on his leg. “We need to call in everyone. Notesworthy, McGonagall, and maybe the Minster. We can't capture Yaxely or Nott until we have figured out the Unspeakable issue. Because if we do, there is no telling what they'll do to the case.”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

Severus walked over towards his desk. “You two head home and change. Harry, I am going to write a letter for you to take to Aberforth. I want you to arrange for a room so that we can all met there. We will need Minerva to bring the evidence you just sent, but we can take the copies of everything else.” He looked over at Ronald and Hermione. “Will you be ready to meet in a few hours? I know you need to report for work.”

 

Hermione tipped her head for a moment before answering. “We could make it at lunch time.”

 

“I'll set it up for then.” Harry glanced at Severus before standing up. “I'll show them out.”

 

Severus answered without looking up. “I'll have the letter ready when you get back.”

 

Harry lead them through the kitchen door and back to the apparition point.

 

“He seemed just as cold as normal.” Ron glanced over at the window as they crossed the lawn.

 

“He was worried. He just doesn't like showing it." Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. "You should have guessed that.”

 

Hermione shook her head. "I guess I was expecting him to look at you first when he came through the door. Instead he checked out Ron and myself.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I'll ask him when I get back in.” He gestured towards the circle. “I'll let you know on the coin when the time is. HH will stand for Hog's Head.”

 

Ron and Hermione stepped into the circle and Ron looked back at Harry. “I'll bring Notesworthy with me. He might not know where Hog's Head is.”

 

“See you there.” Harry watched as they left and then headed back towards the house.

 

Leaning against the study's door frame, Harry took in Severus as he finished up the letter. “Ron and Hermione wanted to know why you looked at them before me.”

 

Severus could hear the unheard question. Harry wanted to know as well. He glanced over at the other man, taking in the lean form before settling on his face. “I was using them to judge how much you were hurt. If they were seriously injured, you should be in the infirmary. If they were unscathed, then you would be lightly injured.”

 

Harry took in the cold black eyes that were waiting for his judgment. _'This coldness, this detachedness is not about who he checked on first. I can accept his answer on that. Even Ron and Hermione would, and laugh about it, too. He knows that. This is about Malfoy.'_

 

Crossing the room, he slid his arms around Severus's waist and pressed his chest into the man's back. “Malfoy was savable.”

 

Severus stiffened when he felt Harry touch him. He had just let a man die and Harry knew it, too. “Yes. I could have stopped him.” He felt Harry's head snuggle into his back and his response was muffled.

 

“He was planning on killing you and bringing Nott and Yaxely with him to do it. You would've had to do something then, and with those odds you most likely would have killed at least one of them. Instead, you let him die of his own stupidity.” A sigh escaped him. “We're going to have to talk to Malfoy to see if he could keep this quiet until the ..”

 

“No, Draco needs to be loud about this. He can keep it quiet about whose doorstep Lucius was found on if he wants, but this needs to hit the news now before the trial does. It will help stop the lines from being drawn.” Severus turned about and pulled Harry closer. “You are an auror and you are okay with this?”

 

Harry slid a hand around until it rested on Severus' chest. “I told Draco that I wished I could find a way. That man has escaped justice too many times.”

 

Moving his hand up, Harry registered the feel of Severus against him. The warmth of the other man soaked into his front, and the feel of him under his hand was starting to arouse him.

 

Severus could see the desire starting to build in the wide eyes that were looking up at him. He reached back and picked up the letter. “Harry, you have a letter to deliver.”

 

Harry frowned slightly into the cold eyes. The same eyes that had watched him for years. That coldness was a barrier between the two of them. Moving his hand, he wrapped it behind Severus' head and pulled it down. Meeting the thin warm lips with his own, he pushed his body into Severus'.

 

Harry felt right against him, and the kiss was what he really wanted at that moment. Severus tried to resist the arousal coursing through him. They had too much to do right now.

 

Harry broke away from Severus' mouth and trailed down the pale column that led to his shoulders. As he wandered he kissed, nipped, and licked. He could feel Severus' pulse speed up, and his breath catch. A slight smile curved his lips as he trailed his way back to Severus' mouth.

 

Severus resistance crashed the moment Harry's lips found his again. The letter fluttered its way back to the desk and his free hands wrapped around the body that was pressed against his. With one hand resting on the curve of the other man's bottom and the other on the center of his back, he pulled Harry even closer.

 

Harry found himself nestled between Severus' thighs as the kiss deepened. Groaning, he rubbed his budding erection against the one starting to press against him. His breath caught when Severus pushed back against him. Moving his hand around on Severus' chest, he searched for a way to get past the cloth barrier.

 

Severus growled as his fingers dug into the cloth covered back. He wanted to feel skin. But the cloth reminded him that they were supposed to be doing something else. Wrapping his hands about Harry's waist he pushed the warm body away from his.

 

Harry didn't resist being pushed away. He knew the moment that he started this that it would end soon. Looking into the dark eyes, he smiled. They were no longer cold.

 

Taking in the smile that was brightening Harry's face, Severus almost pulled him back in and kissed him senseless. Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed. “You have to deliver this letter and arrange a meeting. I have to get back to the potions downstairs.”

 

Harry traced a finger down the lightly flushed cheek. “I'll send the time of the meeting on the coin. HH is now Hog's Head.” His fingers slid around until he was cupping the back of Severus neck. With a brush of a chaste kiss, he stepped back. “Once we're there, we are back to being Potter and Snape, aren't we?”

 

Letting his eyes wander over Harry, Severus nodded. “We shall be.” He reached behind him and picked up the letter again. “Here. Ask Aberforth for one of the guest rooms. Use his floo to call the others.”

 

Taking the letter, Harry headed out. There was a lot to plan.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry had greeted Aberforth and passed him Severus' letter. From there everything happened fairly rapidly. A quick floo call to McGonagall was made. She told Harry that she would contact the other two. The room was secured as well as the permission to ward it from prying eyes and ears.

 

Harry had changed the furniture into chairs and a sofa. He then warded the room to the best of his ability. He knew Severus, Ron and Hermione would add to it. A quick scourgify later and the room was ready for everyone.

 

It was then that the owl found him, bearing a message from Malfoy. Reading it quickly, Harry sent off a reply. He found Aberforth where he left him, behind the bar wiping glasses dirty. “I have another meeting in the room in a few minutes. I need to go get one of the people, but the other one should be here shortly. If I am not back, he can wait down here.”

 

Aberforth nodded and let his gaze take in the empty room. “Who?”

 

“Malfoy,” was Harry's reply as he headed back to the Seaside house.

 

It took only a few moments before he was standing right outside the closed lab door. Knocking, he hoped that Severus was at a stopping point. “Severus, Draco wants to met us. He sent me an owl, and since you said that he needed to make the news now, I told him to meet us at the Hog's Head.”

 

The door opened, and Severus stood there, his arms crossed and glaring lightly down at the shorter man. “And you didn't think to consult me before arranging my meetings?”

 

Harry glared right back up at him. “I will meet with him myself if need be. He didn't suggest I bring you. Of course he might not have thought that I could. I figured you might want to be there.”

 

Shaking his head, Severus stepped out of the lab and shut the door. “You are fortunate that I just reached a stopping point.” Swooping around Harry, he headed up the stairs.

 

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, Harry followed Severus out of the house.

 

Draco was arriving as they reached Hog's Head. A few moments later all three were settled in the room that Harry had arranged.

 

Draco refrained from raising an eyebrow at the privacy wards both Snape and Potter added to the room. He waited until they were done before speaking. “Thank you, Potter. I don't know how you got Master Snape involved, but you did as I wanted.”

 

Harry knew that Malfoy would not notice it, but he spotted the tension leaving Severus' shoulders. “It really was his own stupidity that did him in, Malfoy.”

 

Draco sat down and gestured for the other two to do the same. “Do tell, how was my father stupid?”

 

Harry dropped onto the sofa and shook his head. “Not really stupidity, but determination or narrow focus.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus settle into the seat that he had transfigured to resemble the man's chair from the family room.

 

“You know that he caught us in the house.” As Draco nodded he continued. “Thank you for the warrants by the way, and please thank Theodore for me. I will do my best to see that he does not suffer from his father's decision.”

 

“He expected nothing.” Draco glanced at Snape, wondering if the older Slytherin would mock Theo for doing something with nothing in return.

 

“But he deserves it. My offer to you extends to him as well.” Harry ran a hand down his thigh and patted his knee before continuing. “Back to what happened. Snape,” he nodded to the quiet man, “made us a portkey just in case something went wrong. Which you know happened. We were confronted by the three. Your father grabbed hold of the portkey as it whisked us away.”

 

Draco nodded, he had seen that happen. “I detained the other two. They are currently visiting your previous room in the house.”

 

Harry's eyes widened slightly before he continued. “We arrived a block away from the safe house that Snape sent us to. So, we ran for it. Your Father followed us, but was stopped by the wards. He started to strip them down. I alerted Snape where we were, what was happening, and that we were Apparating to a different location.” He leaned back on the sofa and tried to figure out what to say next. He started when Severus stepped into the silence.

 

“I do not believe that Lucius expected this safe house to be mine. If he had, I would think he would have been a bit more cautious. Instead, he ignored all the warnings the wards were giving off and tripped one that had fatal repercussions.” Severus watched as the information sank in. “He was dead by time I reached his side. I delivered him to St. Mungo's but refrained from contacting you as you were clear that all contact would be at the end of this adventure.”

 

Draco's shoulders drooped as he sank back into the seat. Just hearing that from Snape made it seem far more real than the notice he received from the hospital. “Was it... was it...”

 

“He died from asphyxiation. The ward he tripped made it so that he was unable to breathe. There was no torture involved. And it would have taken less than a minute.” Severus contemplated the rigidly blank face that Draco's haunted eyes were staring out of. Lucius was his father. No matter how much he professed to wanting the man gone, Draco would still be affected by it.

 

Draco looked into the cold black eyes that he had seen one too many times. In them he could not see any signs of remorse, sadness, or anything. _'But why should I? Snape has seen so much death that this is nothing new. And he is really good at hiding what he is feeling.'_

 

Narrowing his eyes, Severus clasped his fingers together tapping his thumbs. “Lucius was never a stupid man, and he knew what he had done to the Malfoy name. He also had an idea what Potter et alii had with them. I have a feeling that he tripped that ward intentionally. He most likely calculated that doing this would be the least detrimental to the Malfoy name.”

 

Harry suppressed a grin at the slight straightening of Malfoy's shoulders. Severus was doing what he did best, saving people in a sideways manner.

 

“Now, I recommend publishing this as soon as possible. Getting it out to the public as an accidental death caused by a ward. You can state that he was attempting to visit me, and ran afoul of one of my more deadly protections.” Severus pinned Draco with his eyes. “But do not mention Potter et alii. You know nothing about this.”

 

Draco tipped his head. “How do I explain the other two?”

 

Harry stepped in here. “You had given us permission to search the house, but they were attempting to obstruct justice. Tell it as you saw it. You detained them just in case a group of Aurors would come for them. You are in your rights, and would be forgiven for overreacting due to the parts everyone played during and after the war.”

 

Draco stood and looked at the two men. The tension between them was palpable. He was amazed that they had gotten through the entire conversation without arguing. He had almost looked forward to one of their spats. “Then I shall head out and start the word spreading.” His eyes rested on Snape for a moment longer. “Thank you.”

 

Severus nodded and watched as Draco left the room.

 

"I have to head back. There is one last step I want to complete." As he stood up, the dark eyes took in Harry's relaxed pose. "I'll see you when I return."

 

"See you in a little while, Snape," Harry said, smiling a bit at calling Severus by his last name.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes, fighting the aggravation that welled up in him every time Harry called him Snape. Catching sight of that cheeky smile, he knew that he had to wipe it off Harry's face, or at least change the reason for it.

 

Severus made sure the room was still warded before he pinned the younger man against the sofa. Running his hand down Harry's jaw, he took possession of those smiling lips. The kiss started off where they had stopped earlier. Moving Harry completely on the sofa, Severus was able rest his weight over him as he deepened the kiss.

 

Harry moaned. Severus on top of him felt marvelous. Desire curled low in his pelvis, hardening his cock. Reaching up, he tugged at Severus' robe and shirt buttons, pulling them free of their holes. He felt more than heard Severus' groan when his hand brushed against his exposed chest. Rolling his hips, he trailedhis fingers over any patch of bare skin he could reach.

 

Severus pushed back into Harry using his weight to stop him moving. Pulling his lips off of Harry's, he grabbed hold of the hands roaming over his chest and pinned them against the sofa. He took in the heaving chest and the flush that was covering Harry's face. The smile was gone.

 

Severus' fingertips stroked the inside of Harry's wrists as he contemplated what he wanted to do now that his first goal was achieved. The searing heat of those green eyes on his exposed chest prompted his next action.

 

Holding both wrists with one hand, he coasted the other underneath Harry's shirt. He felt Harry's breath catch and release. Smirking lightly, he ground his pelvis down, his moan blending with Harry's.

 

Holding his hips still and breathing faster than usual, Severus leaned down to kiss Harry's ear. When he felt Harry arch up into him, he released the trapped wrists and swept his hands over the still clothed hip and thigh, feeling the muscles taut with tension. Fingers were threading into his hair, more fingers exploring his chest.

 

Thrusting their groins together, Severus shuddered as their erections rubbed together. Holding Harry's hips steady, he continued to rock against the covered hard length. His other hand ghosted over the repeatedly clenching abdominal and chest muscles.

 

Harry fought for control. They didn't have time for this. There was too much that still had to be done.

 

"Sev-verus... the... ti...time." Even as he protested, he pushed up further into Severus, his hands touching as much as he could.

 

Severus felt his aggravation from earlier vanish at the sound of his name panted from pink, swollen lips. A shudder wracked him as lightly trembling fingers brushed at the nape of his neck, he wasn't about to stop. Not now.

 

"Come for me, Harry," he crooned, his hips maintaining a steady, insistent pace. Mentally brushing the time concern away, he plundered Harry's mouth, drowning out all other thoughts.

 

Harry was swamped in sensations, of Severus' weight on him, those wonderful, _wicked_ fingers teasing his hot skin, leaving tiny trails of fire, the delicious friction of their stiff erections rubbing against each other, and those deep kisses driving him to distraction. Tension was a tight coil in his stomach, Severus' four tempting words echoing in his mind until they became reality.

 

His cry muffled against Severus' lips, Harry knew from the deep shudders wracking the body above his and the liquid warmth blooming between them that he wasn't the only one who had come.

 

Breathing deeply, Severus kissed Harry once more before pulling himself off the couch. He let his eyes travel over the sprawled form as he redid his opened buttons.

 

Harry was right earlier. They were on stolen moments right now.

 

Harry felt his breathing slow down, content to watch Severus straighten his robes before casting the cleaning spell he had yet to learn on both of them. His eyes closed at the feel of gentle fingers trailing through his hair.

 

"I'll be back soon."

 

Another four words, less erotic, but no less enticing. Harry almost smiled. He released a sigh instead, watching Severus glide out of the room, looking as if he hadn't just frotted on the sofa. Now it was time to wait for everyone else.

 

With one last glance at the sated form on the couch, Severus headed home, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

 


	15. Loose Ends

Notesworthy looked at the disreputable building and then back at Weasley. “This is where we’re meeting?”

 

Ron nodded as he pulled his hood further over his head. “Come on, I'll let Aberforth know that we’re here.”

 

He pushed the door out of the way and walked over to the bar, meeting Aberforth’s inquiring gaze before flicking over towards Notesworthy. When the gray head gestured towards the stairwell, Ron turned and motioned for the Head Auror to follow him up the stairs.

 

Notesworthy’s narrowed eyes took in the level of filth ingrained on the floor and walls. He honestly couldn't believe a meeting of this importance was being held where the number of lowlifes outweighed the law abiding people . Following Weasley up the creaking stairs, he suppressed a shudder when the redhead opened a grimy door.

 

With a quick glance about the room, he knew that there were reporters who would kill to be in his place. He had never personally met Severus Snape nor Minerva McGonagall, but they were both imposing figures and instantly recognizable. Just the presence of Potter and both Weasleys would have the reporters fighting amongst themselves to be here. When the door opened again, he fought to keep from gaping.

 

'Why is Minister Shacklebolt here?'

 

Kingsley let the door close behind him as he took in the situation. This had to be important. Severus' face was blank and his shoulders were set. He watched as five wands were pulled out the moment the door clicked. Drawing his own, he helped set as strong a privacy ward as he could muster.

 

Notesworthy blinked as these six people worked together without a word being spoken. When the wands were lowered, he was again surprised as the Minister started to greet the others by name.

 

“Harry, Ron, Hermione.” Kingsley looked the three over before sighing. “Seeing you three together like this is making me worried.”

 

He turned to the Headmistress of Hogwarts. “Minerva, you aren't the one who asked for this meeting, are you?” As she shook her head no, he looked over at the man he hadn't been sure he would see again. “Was it you, Severus?”

 

When the Potions Master nodded, Kingsley sighed again. “Right. And you have asked Notesworthy here as well.”

 

He turned to the Head Auror. “Notesworthy, do you know what is going on?”

 

When the Head Auror shook his head, Kingsley gestured towards the chairs. “Then, Severus, why are we all here?”

 

Severus glared lightly at the trio sitting together on the sofa. He blocked the memories of what he and Harry had done on it earlier. “The usual with them, Kingsley. You were right to be worried.”

 

Harry glared back at Severus. “Snape, you know this is not one of our childish adventures.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. Childish was not a word he associated with Harry anymore. “I never said it was a childish one. Those, we,” he glanced at Minerva and then back, “are used to handling. This is one of the other types you tend to have.”

 

Kingsley shook his head. “Stop baiting him, Severus. Harry's grown up now. What is going on?”

 

Casting a scowl at the Minister, Severus forced his eyes not to trace over Harry's body while he pulled several large folders from his robe. Setting them on the table, he took the armchair again. “Potter showed up on my doorstep a few weeks ago asking for my help with a case. He needed me to make a potion.”

 

Kingsley leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I heard he had found you. How is the potion coming along?”

 

“Well. But it is not why you are here.” Leaning back in his seat, one long leg crossed over the other, Severus proceeded to summarize everything they had discovered up to that point.

 

In one of the side chairs, Notesworthy took in the atmosphere and realized this type of meeting was not new to this group. Looking at the folders and listening to Snape, he felt his eyes widen. Potter and Weasley had found out more than the aurors on the case had discovered in the seven months that they had been working on it.

 

Severus held in his smirk at the amazed expression on Notesworthy's face. The poor man was just now learning what a formidable force those three could be. He gestured to the folders. “These are copies of all the information. The originals are locked up.”

 

Notesworthy frowned. “Are they somewhere safe?”

 

Minerva frowned at the Head Auror. “They are sealed and stored in Hogwarts.” Her expression lightened as she spoke to Severus. “I brought the evidence bags you wanted.”

 

Severus lightly glared at Notesworthy. “You will approve for me to have a sample of the potion that was used. It is in one of those bags. With it, I will likely complete my cure tonight.”

 

Kingsley knew shouldn't have been surprised since Severus had said it was going well. He tried to keep the shock out of his voice. “You are ready to test one?”

 

“I have two possibilities. The potion will help me determine if either would do what we want them to.” Severus pulled out a clean vial and set it on the table.

 

Harry leaned forward. “But what about the Unspeakables? They want Snape for something, and when you go to have the potion tested, who knows what they'll do.”

 

Kingsley settled a contemplative gaze on Severus. “Whoever informed you that they want you to join them was right. I knew something was going on in that department, but my sources were only able to fill me in last night. The Potions Division of the Department of Mysteries wants you to join. Do you have the evidence to prove it is them, or at least the Department of Mysteries?” He glanced at the stack of folders.

 

Ron nodded. “It is all there. Their Potions Division has been subtly deflecting the investigation until we had to hunt out Snape. And they are still blocking it. They want to see him.”

 

Shaking his head, Kingsley frowned. “There is no way Severus could become an Unspeakable. They are required to take too many oaths, some of which they don't completely agree with. The spell that Dumbledore cast at the trial wasn't just for past oaths. Severus cannot be tied to a bond or oath that he does not want. His spell dissolved all the old ones and prevents any new ones he doesn't truly want from taking hold.”

 

For just a tiny instant, Severus’ gaze slid to Harry before he looked back at the Minister of Magic who turned to him.

 

Harry caught the glance and had to suppress a grin. He knew that Severus was letting him know that the oath confirmation was binding.

 

Kingsley leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I have to approve all new members of that department and I would never approve you.”

 

At Severus' raised eyebrow, Kingsley smiled. “The Department of Mysteries is already good at hiding things, I refuse for you to add your expertise. Besides, I truly feel you are tired of being tied to the shadows. You, my friend, don't mind dwelling in them, but you wish to do so of your own choosing.” His smile broadened at Severus' slow nod.

 

Harry let his gaze rest on Severus while he listened to Kingsley. The idea brewing in his mind was not one the cautious ex-spy was going to like.

 

Severus felt Harry's eyes boring into him. Turning slightly, he glared at him. “What foolish plan are you concocting now, Potter?” The green eyes shot up to his and narrowed.

 

Harry answered when he heard Kingsley and McGonagall sigh. He made sure to phrase it in manner that did not show his level of interest in Snape's doings. “Master Baldwin, the Potions Master that helped make the painkiller, have him do that... that test thing you have to have done. You will have to let him know you are coming, and the word will spread about in the potions community.”

 

Giving a casual shrug, he turned towards McGonagall, making sure his eyes reflected amazement. “They think he is some sort of celebrity in the world of Potions.”

 

Minerva just shook her head and gave a small grin to Severus.

 

Harry leaned back against the sofa and continued to explain his idea. “Well, word would get around, and then we can set a trap for the Unspeakables. If they do anything to interfere with the potion or with you Snape, then we can get them.”

 

Severus frowned at Harry. What he was suggesting could potentially harm a number of innocent bystanders, especially Derrick. He caught Hermione nodding.

 

“Lots of Potions Masters would come to see Snape, so a number of aurors or other Ministry Officials could mingle with the crowd. If you tell Master Baldwin, he could try and keep the real Potions Masters out of the way.” Hermione looked over at Ron since he was shaking his head.

 

“The one we want might be a Potions Master,” he explained. “So, he should convince the older ones, the ones that are part of the company, that Snape would meet with them later. And tell them they should not make a scene in the reception area, especially as Snape would not like it. Then the area will only have us, Snape and the possible suspects.”

 

Ron looked over at Harry. “Sorry mate, but you cannot be the one to talk to him. The Unspeakables know you are connected with Snape, so it would appear suspicious. I don't think you should be there when Snape is either. They might not act. You are too noticeable.”

 

Harry frowned as he tried to think how to do it. The only possibility seemed to be Holden Pierce who had already been seen talking to Derrick a couple of times, and was associated with a different Potions Master, namely Nicholas.

 

Tapping his fingers on his leg, he focused on Severus, keeping his expression neutral. “That other Potions Master... the one you were talking to the other day... Aberdeen? I know he is busy right now, but couldn't his friend run over there for us? I know he has run errands there before. He was talking about it the other day while we were waiting on you two.”

 

Severus leaned back in his seat. Harry was right, he would be too busy to go, and Holden would not be suspected. Pulling his gaze away from the bright green eyes, he looked at Notesworthy. “I can ask Aberdeen to see if the man would do it. I know they are both trustworthy. We can do this tomorrow afternoon. That way word will not have spread too far so the number of true Potions Masters won't be too high. Can you have a group ready in time?”

 

The Head Auror stared at the pile of folders while he sorted through the auror shifts and availabilities through his mind. “We can, but neither Potter nor Weasley can be there.” Ignoring Harry and Ron’s frowns, he looked back at Severus. “Give me a time once you have it, and we will be there.”

 

Minerva cleared her throat. “Let me know, and I'll pass it along.”

 

After the plans were finalized and the potion sample given to Severus, they all headed out in small groups. Harry made sure to leave with Ron and Hermione.

 

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry’s gaze went around the reception area as he waited for Derrick to have a moment to see him. He could only spare an hour for this visit if he wanted to have enough Polyjuice to return here tomorrow.

 

Derrick spotted the anxious Holden almost immediately. “Holden? What brings you here?” He was met halfway across the room by the blond. “Nicholas is alright, isn't he?” He kept the worry out of his voice the best he could.

 

Harry nodded quickly. He could hear the covered concern. “At the moment. Is there somewhere we could hold a private conversation?”

 

Derrick gestured for Holden to follow him. Once again, they ended up in his personal lab.

 

Harry grinned lightly as both he and Derrick pulled their wands out at the same time. When they were done, he flashed a full smile towards the Potions Master. “Do you do this often, or is it just something we do?”

 

Derrick smiled. _'Yes, I can see why Nicholas is with you.'_ Shaking his head, he picked up a rock to fiddle with. “I fear it seems to be our own way of starting conversations. Now what brings you here?”

 

Harry felt his smile fade. “I was approached by Potter and Snape. They want your help.” He watched as Derrick lost his smile as well.

 

“What do they need?”

 

“They need to set a trap for the Unspeakables that are after Snape. The plan is to have Snape come here tomorrow afternoon to request that you complete the backup test for his cure.” He noticed Derrick was about to speak and held up a hand. “Let me finish and then ask questions.” He waited until the other man nodded.

 

“They want you to spread the word about that he asked you to assist him. Pick the method of communication you want, but do not mention me. Talk about it as you normally would. Snape knows if he makes an appearance here, there might be a... a bunch of masters that want to see him. They do not want any Potions Master that has been working here over a year to be allowed out in the reception area. He has agreed to meet with any master and apprentice that has worked here over a year and that you approve of after all this is done. He won't talk to them if they were spotted in the reception area, though. There will be a lot of aurors and others in the reception area to catch the Unspeakables. Will you help?”

 

Derrick tossed his rock from one hand to the other as he thought. It was asking a lot, but the reward would be great. There was a chance to prove to Snape that there was a place for him in the potions community. “Where will Nicholas be?”

 

“He will be working on whatever potion Snape has asked him to handle. Snape is really asking you to do the backup test. Tonight he is supposedly choosing between the two possibilities he has. Since Potter is obvious, he will be staying behind to guard Nicholas. I will be here to watch Snape's back at Potter's request. Seems he feels responsible for finding the man and pulling him into this mess.”

 

Harry hoped he emphasized all that right. It would not be good if Derrick suspected that Severus was Nicholas, if for no other reason than the man would worry more.

 

Derrick juggled his rock a bit more before setting it back on the counter. “Tomorrow, a half hour before everyone departs for lunch. Most of the other masters will be finishing up a test and would be less likely to give into the temptation of heading out. We have a couple of new masters that joined us not long after we completed the painkiller. Master Sexton, Master Brighton, and Master Futch are about our age. Master Futch seems to be a loner and the other two are a tight knit group. I'll take you by their labs on the way out so that you can see them. I'll get the word spreading late this evening and early tomorrow morning.”

 

Harry nodded before looking over to a bubbling cauldron. “Um-m...”

 

Derrick reached over and stirred the mixture three times clockwise before adding a powder to it. “That'll hold it until I get back.” He flashed a smile over at the blond. “I can tell you're used to being in a lab. Sure you're not an apprentice?” He laughed at Holden’s horrified expression and headed out the door.

 

Harry followed the dark-skinned master down the hall. “Don't ever let Nicholas hear you say that. He would completely ban me from his lab and then I would never see him.”

 

Derrick's laughter preceeded them down the hall. With a subtle flick of his hand he pointed out two men who were leaning over a cauldron in one of the smaller workrooms. “But I'm sure Nicholas could do without your ability to distract him.” He cast a leer towards Holden as he continued down the hall.

 

Harry studied the two men as they moved about before following Derrick. He didn't even acknowledge the leer. “He needs to eat and sleep sometime. I keep telling him I am going to set an alarm on his lab that will screech until he takes a break to eat if he kicks me out.”

 

Derrick raised an eyebrow at that while at the same time tilting his head towards a lone master surrounded by stacks of books and ingredients in another room. “You could ruin his potions that way.”

 

Harry grinned as he took in as much as he could of Master Futch. He answered as they continued down the hall. “And that is how I am allowed to remain in the lab. My presence is less detrimental to the potions.”

 

Derrick opened the door that led out into the reception area while laughing. “You obviously have Nicholas figured out. I'll see you tomorrow to finish this up. And tell Nicholas that even though I can sympathize with him, he doesn't need to keep sending you out as an owl just to keep you out of his lab. I don't need you in mine. You are just as distracting. More so, as I don't know your abilities.”

 

Harry chuckled as he walked out the door. “I'll tell him, but I doubt he will change his plans. He has been sending me out of his lab for years.”

 

Apparating back to the Seaside House, Harry mentally prepared himself for tomorrow.

 

 

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Holden waved at the receptionist who was already sending a message back to Derrick that he was there.

 

He was surprised when Cynthia and Samantha called to him. He headed over towards them. “Where is Derrick?”

 

Samantha pulled him back into a corner, positioning him in a spot where he could see every nook and cranny of the reception area. “He is meeting Master Snape in a moment. And we can't be here or the elusive man will not meet with us later. So, you are going to stand here and see what happens. We've heard that Snape is a volatile individual.”

 

Cynthia jumped in. “You are a defense master, and I don't care how light Snape is, he knows some dark curses. And there are lots of people who are coming here to see him.” Her gaze floated about, taking in the abnormal number of visitors. “Snape might react poorly.”

 

It dawned on Harry what they were asking. They wanted him to guard Derrick from Severus' temper. It was an amusing thought until he considered what Severus would do if Derrick was injured. “Don't worry about Derrick. I'll watch over him.” He watched as the tension seemed to melt out of them.

 

Samantha searched the blue eyes for a moment before nodding. “Snape shouldn't be mad that you are here, especially if you stay back here. You have a meeting with Derrick and are waiting on him. You're not here to see Snape, are you?”

 

Harry shook his head no. “If I had my choice, I would be watching Nicholas putter about his lab and trying to convince him to tell me where we are going to dinner tonight. He can be very indecisive about things like that.”

 

Cynthia chuckled. “He is not indecisive, it is just a low priority for him.” She glanced at the swelling crowd. “We need to head back. It wouldn't do for us to be seen.” She headed towards the door before stopping and looking back at the man who now had a quiet air of watchfulness. “Take care of him, please.”

 

Harry smiled. “I will.” And he knew Derrick was going to be one of his top priorities. Severus could take care of himself for the most part, but he had no clue of Derrick's ability. He watched as the two slipped through the door before checking out the room again. He spotted two different auror teams scattered about, and a number of faces that he didn't recognize. Then crowd shifted and he saw Brighton and Sexton.

 

There was something familiar about the way Sexton held himself.

 

Keeping the two Potions Masters in the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Derrick strode out from the lab door and passed him with barely a glance.

 

Derrick almost growled under his breath. All these people did not need to be here. Sure, Snape was coming out of hiding. Yes, it was an event in the potions world. But the man was here to capture someone and to continue the test for a cure. Glaring at the people gathered around him, he didn't care how many of them were there to capture the Unspeakables. All of them were annoying!

 

He focused on the apparition area and spotted a dark haired man who was about the same height and build as Nicholas crossing the room. _'That is about the only similarities between the two.'_

 

Stepping forward, Derrick felt himself pinned by the dark eyes. Straightening his shoulders, he met that stern gaze. “Master Snape?”

 

Severus met Derrick's eyes and at that moment was proud of his friend. He knew his reputation was formidable, and he had seen higher authority figures wilt before his glare. “I am. Are you Master Baldwin?”

 

As he waited for a response, Severus quickly glanced about the room, taking in the location of the different people. He was glad he already had an intimate knowledge of the layout of the building. He noted that Harry was in one of the best spots in the room to see what was going on.

 

“I am. Shall we head back to one of the conference areas?” Derrick gestured for Snape to follow him. As he walked towards the door, he spotted Sexton and Brighton moving their way.

 

Harry watched as Sexton moved ahead of Brighton before both of them slipped through the door after Severus and Derrick. He looked at all the aurors who were not reacting yet and went through after them. He had made a promise to Cynthia and Samantha to keep Derrick safe, and one to himself to be there to back up Severus.

 

“Master Snape! A word please.” Sexton's words echoed down the hall.

 

Harry and Severus both recognized the voice. Macon had shown himself. A quick flick of both Severus and Harry's wand had all the doors locked. Neither wanted a Potions Master or an apprentice to step into the possible battle to come. The other aurors were too late.

 

Severus glared down at the Unspeakable, ignoring Harry standing behind them. “I gave my requirements for meeting me. Any simpleton should be able to follow those directions.” He stepped in front of Derrick, blocking Sexton's line of sight.

 

Sexton noticed the defensive stance the tall Potions Master took. “I did not fit into your requirements. My associate and I need to speak to you about the potion you are working on.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And what do you know of my current research?”

 

“I believe that Mr. Potter delivered a letter from me.” The pale brown eyes met Snape's.

 

Severus let his glare increase. “So, you are the fool who thought to mess with Potter's mind. And thought to use him to get to me.” He shifted his glare to Brighton. “Does he work with you, or is he just here as a scapegoat?”

 

Brighton stepped forward with a huff. “We are partners. We have been assigned to bring you in, Master Snape, and to offer you a position amongst us.”

 

Derrick looked around Snape's shoulder to glare at the two men. “Is Master Futch a waste of my time as well?”

 

Brighton glared at Derrick. “You call us a waste of time? You and your pathetic team are a waste of time. Just about as much as the nose in the book master want-to-be.”

 

Sexton shook his head. “They brought us close to Snape than we could have hoped to get alone. Or even with Potter's unwitting help.” He pinned a questioning look one of the top potion researchers. “How did you get him here anyway? I didn't know you were in contact with him.”

 

Derrick smirked.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And you know everything there is to know about me?"

 

Sexton shook his head. "Too much is still locked up tight. I doubt even the Minister himself can get into it."

 

Severus let his gaze travel over the two Unspeakables. If he let them talk, then maybe this could end peacefully. “Speak your mind. I have a few minutes to spare in my schedule.”

 

Sexton brushed down the front of his robe and started. They would Obliviate Baldwin later. “Master Severus Snape, due to your expertise in Potions and your abilities in the field of Dark Arts, the Department of Mysteries needs you. Your presence is required immediately.”

 

Severus folded his arms and blanked his face. “Required immediately? I have a potion that needs to be tested. One that will help several children recover from a poisoning. I believe it was at your request that I am working on it.”

 

Brighton smirked lightly. “The potion that you are currently working on will not work. Just like none of the other ones did. We intentionally made it so no one had all the information they needed to make the cure.”

 

Harry gripped his wand tightly to prevent himself from hexing the smug idiot. He watched as Severus' face went from a scowl he would expect to see on Stanton face to a pure Death Eater one. It was as cold as the one he had seen on Severus face that fateful night on the Astronomy tower in his sixth year.

 

“You have left, intentionally left, those eighteen children there to suffer and possibly die? To be poisoned by the potions they were taking to mitigate their symptoms?” Severus wasn't sure when he had drawn his wand, but he could feel the dark wood humming under his fingers.

 

“There was no chance of them being killed from the potions they were taking. We monitor them carefully. Every potion they received, we knew about it. We have access to everything written down in that room and used it to determine what information to give the makers of the cure.” Brighton's chest puffed up.

 

Sexton frowned slightly. “How did you know how many patients were in the ward? That number is classified.”

 

Brighton's eyes widened as he realized what Snape had said.

 

Severus looked down on them. “You know every potion given to them? Every ingredient that was in those potions?”

 

“How did you know how many people were in the ward? And of course we did.” Brighton snapped his answer out as he felt a chill run down his spine from the look he was receiving.

 

“If you knew everything that went on in that ward, you would know that as well.” The rock hard eyes bore into Sexton's. “Just how many people are involved in this?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. Severus was using Legilimens on Sexton. And the Unspeakable didn't seem to notice.

 

Sexton stared into those cold eyes, refusing to let this man make him back down. “My entire team has been working on this since it was given to us. It was a perfect opportunity to get to you since you have ignored our every attempt to contact you for the past four years. And now that we have, you must come with us. We'll give you all the information on the patients and you can correct your potion if you wish.”

 

Severus felt Derrick attempt to move out from behind him. Shifting his eyes quickly, he glared at the man before focusing back on the two Unspeakables. “And what will happen if I do not wish to remake my potion?”

 

Derrick's head jerked up in surprise to take in the cold expression on Snape's face.

 

Brighton shrugged. “Then we'll see what we can come up with. We are Potions Masters, some of the best in the world. We would probably do better than you anyway.”

 

“Brighton, Master Snape is on par with us and any member of our team.” Sexton looked at his partner with barely concealed impatience, his warning clear in his face.

 

Brighton ignored the warning. “If he is all that great, then why wasn't he recruited when we were? Why now?”

 

Severus let his lips curl into an evil smile. “It might have had something to do with my affiliations at the time. The Dark Lord already had several people in the Department of Mysteries working for him.” He watched with satisfaction as the color leached out of both of their faces.

 

Brighton's response was all bluster. “I heard that you couldn't make it as a Death Eater. That's why you changed sides. The job was too gruesome for you. If that is true, you would never make it as a Potions Master for the Department of Mysteries.”

 

Harry almost dropped his wand in shock at the sheer audacity of the man. Severus had worked for Voldemort for years after he changed sides. He knew he would never want to know all that Severus had seen and did. He watched as Severus' face took on a viciously cruel look while still keeping the evil smile.

 

“Yes, human vivisections can get boring after a while. They are just not quite subtle enough for my taste so I had to find something else to keep my interest. Luckily, there was an entire school of students to sharpen my skills on.” Severus moved his wand, drawing their attention to it. “Now, since we have gone over why I was not invited into your elite company in a timely manner, I do have other things I wish to accomplish today. I left several potions, time sensitive potions, to perform a quick errand. If this continues, I shall have to scrap them, and that would make me most,” he paused, letting his icy gaze rest on them for a long moment. “displeased.”

 

Shaking his head, Derrick started to move away from the man he was behind. He knew Snape had to have done bad things, but this... this was not how he had envisioned the man at all! He happened to glance at Holden's and suddenly realized that he was looking at someone trying not to laugh. Humor was flooding the blue eyes shifting between Snape and the two others. Glancing back at his guest Potions Master, Derrick noticed that he was once again behind the man. _'He is protecting me. He is deliberately keeping himself between me and them. And he is goading them. Trying to get them to back down.'_

 

Discreetly drawing his wand, Derrick prepared to do whatever he could to protect Holden and Snape. He didn't want to face Nicholas if something happened to Holden, and he didn't want to face his colleagues if something happened to Snape.

 

Harry watched as Derrick pulled his wand. _'If I am lucky he will be really good at shielding spells. If I am not, he will be in the thick of things and I am going to be watching his back the best I can.'_

 

Sexton whipped out his wand. “Honestly, why do you even want to test the potion? It's not going to do the children any good.”

 

Severus let his evil smile drop and raised an eyebrow again. “You're a Potions Master?” He made sure his condescension was heard and seen as he continued. “Every potion has a good point. So, this one will be tested.” His eyes met Harry's for just a moment, letting the Auror know he was going to do something that seemed stupid before looking back at Sexton. “If you will excuse me.”

 

Turning on his heel, he pushed Derrick ahead of him down the hall.

 

“You will not walk away from us.” Brighton yanked his wand out. “ _Incarcerous_!”

 

Severus cast a quick shield behind him, blocking the spell and any silent ones that were cast.

 

Harry watched as the man yelled out his spell. Severus' casual shield spell had him smiling. The Unspeakables both looked shocked. 'What? Did they honestly think something like that would have worked?' Raising his wand, he cast a silent _Incarcerous_ at Sexton, wanting to incapacitate him first. He then cast a _Disillusionment_ spell on himself.

 

Sexton hit the ground hard as Severus swooped around. His eyes searched for Harry. Not seeing him made him happy. He focused on Brighton. “Are we exchanging spells? You can't take a simple ‘no’ for an answer?”

 

Brighton spun around, trying to see who had taken down Sexton. Not seeing anyone else, he cast a finite at his partner. “ _Finite In-_ ”

 

Harry shook his head and first cast a _Protego_ over the downed Unspeakable and then a body bind curse.

 

“We'll keep hunting you down. There is no reason for you to remain here. The potion won't work, and we will find you once again. So, come with us and get this over with.” Brighton was looking about wildly.

 

Severus glared at him. “I'll meet you in the Minister's office if it is that important to you. Tomorrow.”

 

Blinking, Brighton focused on what Snape said. They could not have him appear before the Minister without the Unspeakable oaths taken. Swiping his wand through the air, he started casting any spell he could think of that would bind the man.

 

As soon as the man's arm moved, Severus pushed Derrick down to the floor and cast a maximum strength _Protego_.

 

Derrick rolled about and added his own shields behind Snape's. If there was one thing research Potions Masters were good at, it was shielding spells.

 

Brighton appeared to be dancing about the hallway, shooting off spell after spell, uncaring that most of them were ricocheting off the walls and the two Potions Masters’ shields.

 

Harry moved, trying to get a good shot at the moving man. Scowling, he dodged as a beam of red light flew past him and burned its way down a wall. It rebounded off a the combined shield and dissipated when it smashed into the ground.

 

Brighton took a precious moment to cast another releasing spell onto Sexton, hoping to overpower the shield that was on him.

 

Harry blocked it once again and the spell rebounded into the ceiling dislodging several ceiling tiles. He darted sideways, but one scraped down his side. Glancing down at it, he hoped that the fumes that had permeated and coated it over the years were not toxic. Casting a quick containment spell, he hoped to trap Brighton.

 

Brighton leaped away from the oncoming spell. Sending out several seeking spells, he hunted for his invisible attacker.

 

Derrick saw Sexton moved, fingers stretching across the floor towards his dropped wand. Aiming at the Unspeakable, he hoped his spell would pass through the shield to him. " _Incarcerous_ ," he murmured and was gratified to see Sexton's hand lashed securely once again.

 

Nimbly avoiding all the spells flying around, Harry cast his own body bind towards Brighton. He bit back as growl as the man dodged and sent a _Reducto_ towards where he was. He dodged out of the spell’s path and tried to judge his next course of action.

 

Severus moved out of the way as a piece of wall flew towards him, blasted off the wall by whatever spells had collided with it. Aiming his wand at Brighton and hoping he would not hit Harry, Severus cast aloud. He wanted Harry to know what was coming. “ _Levicorpus_.”

 

Smirking, he watched as the surprised Brighton was lifted up by his ankle and hovered in the air.

 

Harry quickly rebound both Unspeakables before dropping his disillusionment and turning to Severus. “Snape...” He stopped. What he really wanted to do was run his hands all over the man to make sure all the spell fire had missed him.

 

Severus brushed off his robes. “I am fine.” He looked over Harry, making sure that all he had was the obvious small scrape he could see running down Harry shoulder and chest. He would check it later for residual potion ingredients and then heal it. Glancing down at Derrick, who was still sitting on the floor, he raised an eyebrow. “Master Baldwin?”

 

Derrick stood up and brushed off his robes. He searched the black eyes that were no longer cold and dangerous for a moment. “I'm fine.”

 

Harry unlocked the door that led to the reception area. “Snape, will you let them know about these two?”

 

Severus swept to the door and jumped back quickly to avoid the falling bodies. Scanning the pile of aurors on the floor he spotted the one he wanted. “Notesworthy. They are over there.” He turned around and walked back to Derrick. “I believe we were heading to a conference room?”

 

Derrick glanced at the auror pile that was attempting to untangle itself and at the two bound men, one still hanging upside down and the other on the floor beneath him, and turned on his heel. “This way.”

 

Severus looked over his shoulder to Harry. “Are you coming, Mr. Pierce?”

 

Smiling, Harry followed them.

 

 


	16. Home

_A week later…_

 

Harry shut the bedroom door behind him and leaned against it. He hated media extravaganzas and that was what the release of the patients had turned into.

 

Closing his eyes, he ran over the key points from the last week though his head. Kingsley had expedited everything.

 

First, the Unspeakables had received a department wide dressing down. Kingsley took it upon himself to tell the whole department that Severus Snape was off limits. Macon and his whole division were charged and tried behind closed doors. Harry didn't ask what their sentence was, and he didn't want to know. All he knew was that it was a huge blow to the Potions division.

 

Before the Unspeakable trial, Nott and Yaxley had been tried before the entire Wizengamot. Those two had taken the opportunity to paint the late Lucius Malfoy’s name as black as they could. Harry had stepped in and asked the Wizengamot to take into consideration Draco’s assistance in the case and the fact that he was still grieving over his father’s death . Not only was the media kept out of the trial, the transcripts were locked up tight as well.

 

Theodore Nott decided not to disown his father, but he was grateful for the media blackout on the trial. It saved a lot of black marks on his family reputation that he would have to clean up. He had enough to work on since both Yaxley and his father were sent to Azkaban.

 

 

Then came the cure. Derrick had run the backup tests, and everything came back correct and safe for use. Snape had walked into the ward at St. Mungo’s for the first time, at least in the eyes of the healers, bringing a satchel filled with vials. The healers had watched him warily until Garrick smiled at him. Snape opened up the satchel and started dispensing potions to students he has known from his time as Hogwarts' Headmaster.

 

It was then that the media unexpectedly arrived.

 

Harry had stood outside the door while the media tried to get through. For once, he was completely happy that Phillips was there. They guarded each other’s back and when it was all over, they nodded to each other and smiled. They both knew they would exchange greetings when they passed each other in the halls of the Ministry.

 

Rubbing his eyes, Harry sighed. It had been a very, very busy couple of weeks.

 

"Are you coming? I thought you wanted to take a shower before collapsing?"

 

Harry opened his eyes and took in the equally tired looking man standing in the doorway that led to the bathroom. "Are you joining me?" he asked without thinking.

 

Severus trailed his eyes over Harry, taking in the shadows under the green eyes, the droop of his shoulders. "It might be safer."

 

Harry smiled wearily as he crossed the room. "Good, you can scrub my back." Again, the words were out before he realized what they meant. Despite his exhaustion, his heart started to beat a little faster.

 

Severus had stepped inside the bathroom. He turned on the shower to check the water temperature. This would be the first time that he would get to see all of Harry. He tried to stop the downward flow of blood; Harry was too tired for anything.

 

At the sound of running water, Harry started to undress, his mind still hovering between exhaustion and trepidation. He stepped out of his pants and looked inside the bathroom. "Severus."

 

Already fighting a losing battle with his desires, Severus decided against giving them anymore help. He kept his eyes on the water falling from the shower. "Harry, the water is almost at the right temperature."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at how adamant Severus was in not turning around. Squaring his shoulders, he came inside the bathroom and slid a hand down the stiff, clothed back. "Then you're overdressed, don't you think?" He wrapped both arms around Severus' torso and started on the buttons he could reach.

 

Severus fought back the groan that was trying to erupt as a warm body pressed against his back. When the busy fingers brushed the skin on his chest, he gave up. Spinning about, he pulled Harry into his arms and plundered the mouth that he had been wanting to kiss since morning. One hand swept up, long fingers spearing into unruly dark hair while the other slid downwards, cupping a firm round bottom. He groaned at the feel of bare skin against his palm.

 

Harry blushed as he pushed back into the hand that felt so good on his bottom and then forward into the body in front of him. Letting out a whine of dissatisfaction, he pulled back. "You're still overdressed."

 

It would normally have taken him but a moment to remove Severus' shirt, but his fingers fumbled, clumsy with the knowledge that that dark gaze was taking in his naked body. He paused with his fingers resting on the simple belt buckle and looked up, searching Severus' eyes. "Do you choose to do this, Severus?"

 

Looking back into those questioning green eyes, Severus knew this would not end until one of them was inside the other. The exhaustion that had enveloped Harry earlier was gone, momentarily replaced with a quiet eagerness. He felt the same way and caressed Harry's flushed cheek before dropping his hand to the fingers on his belt.

 

With a smile, he brushed them away and slowly undid his belt. "I do. Are you choosing to do this, Harry?"

 

Slipping the trouser button free of its hole, Harry pushed the zipper down. "I do."

 

Severus' smile broadened, almost mirroring the one on Harry's face. He pushed his trousers down and they dropped to the floor, pooling at his ankles. His pants soon followed and he stepped out of them. All the while, he let his eyes rove over the beautiful, aroused man who was watching him, aware that he was being appraised in turn.

 

Harry felt his pulse race even faster as he took in the sight before him. "Beautiful," he breathed, his eyes roaming all over that tall, lean form, particularly the parts he hadn't yet seen.

 

Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him, pulling their bodies against each other. The hitching of Severus' breath mirrored Harry's as their bodies met, skin to skin, no longer any barriers between them.

 

Slowly, the sound of falling water slowly claimed Severus' attention. _'I am not doing this in the shower. Not yet.'_ Releasing one arm, he reached behind him and found the tap, turning off the water.

 

When he heard a whine, he placed a finger over Harry's lips. "Our first time is not going to be in the shower." He nudged them out into their room. "I want to enjoy you without water getting in the way."

 

Heat flared in Harry as he thought of being enjoyed by Severus. He knew this was going to be the best and possibly the most awkward time together since the moment he had walked in the front door almost a month ago.

 

Severus watched as desire brightened the already bright green eyes. For a moment, memories from his past surfaced, memories of times witnessed, but thankfully not shared. This was not going to be anything like those carnal, mindless, lust driven was going to be special and perfect for both of him and Harry. _'The Dark Lord never did make me participate. He didn't know why I was reluctant to participate in those evenings, especially when Lucius and Bellatrix asked, but he somehow knew that that would be the breaking point for me. That it would shatter the principles he suspected I had, drive me away from him and his cause. Instead, he had me watch as the others rutted for his entertainment and their pleasure. He hoped that it would draw a reaction out of me, so that I would want to join. It never did, but I had plenty of fuel for my dreams when they started. And I did learn enough to have an idea how to go about this without causing either one of us unnecessary pain.'_

 

Harry caught the distant look in Severus' eyes and wondered where his mind had drifted off too. Reaching out, he let his hand slide from Severus' shoulder to his hand, marveling at the muscle definition in that long limb.

 

Harry's touch brought Severus back to the present, the concern in those green eyes prompting him to act. Tangling his fingers with Harry's, he pulled him into a passionate kiss before guiding him backwards towards their bed.

 

Sinking onto the mattress, Harry watched the dark eyes darken even further. He was grateful that they were now completely focused on him. The intensity of the gaze made it feel as if Severus was already touching him and the erection that had wilted a bit on their way to the bed sprang back to life.

 

Severus let his gaze run over the lightly tanned skin that was set off by the dark blue sheets, making it look like Harry was floating in a sea of black. He resisted the urge to just cover that wonderful form with his own. He wanted to see his fill of Harry first and did, letting his eyes trace the breadth of those shoulders and down the well developed chest to the trail of black hair that led down to the stiff length that was tempting him to touch it and kiss it. His eyes lingered where his hands wanted to touch for a long moment, taking in the resultant twitching with faint smirk before continuing downward. Harry's thighs and legs were well toned, showing that he led a very active life.

 

Harry let his eyes devour Severus in turn, taking in the muscles that were built from all the work the man did in the garden and the lab. He let his eyes trace over the scars that littered the wiry chest, lingering on the flat brown nipples before going lower. The long and proud erection caught Harry's gaze and held it. He blushed even more, but still managed a smile when it pulsed and rose a little higher.

 

To one side, a large scar caught his attention. It started at the top of Severus' left hip and curved its way to the inside of his thigh. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Harry sat up and reached out, trailing his index finger along the path of the scar. The tip of his finger did not cover over the breadth of the shiny smooth patch of pearly white tissue.

 

Severus' breath caught in turn as fire raced through him, a result of that tentative touch on sensitive skin. It took a moment to see the question that was in Harry's eyes, and he didn't process it until it was asked out loud.

 

"What happened?" Harry asked, breathing in the rich, musky scent from Severus' arousal, just inches away. His eyes flicked to that temptation before returning to the scar. He really wanted to know what happened. Who had hurt Severus so badly?

 

Severus groaned as Harry's warm breath brushed the head of his cock. Grabbing onto his control tightly, he answered the question, his voice more clipped than usual. "A cauldron exploded when I was doing my Mastery. That was the incentive to learn how to cast a protective shield quickly."

 

Harry felt his eyes widen. No wonder Severus was so hard on Neville. Leaning forward, he tentatively touched his lips to the scar just where it touched the top of the hip bone. When a sharp inhalation sounded above him, he started placing small kisses down the length of the scar before licking his way back to the top.

 

"Har-rry." Severus felt his knees weaken as a mix of pleasure and mortification ran through him. That scar was a reminder of a time he had failed, a time when he had made a stupid mistake, but Harry was treating it as if it was an earned battle scar. Then he felt the silky hair drift over his cock and shuddered.

 

Feeling the shiver, Harry glanced up. One look told him that the other man was only on his feet out of sheer will. Catching the glittering black gaze, he let a slow, gentle smile curve his lips. "Join me?" He scooted back onto the bed, making room.

 

Severus' knees sank onto the mattress. He reached out a hand to touch Harry, fingers drifting over soft skin just above the knee, trailing up Harry's thigh and heading inward to the area he was desperate to know the texture of. Threading his fingers through the dark, slightly curly mass, he marveled at its silky feel, softer than his own, trying to ignore the small flames sparking from his fingertips, igniting fires throughout his body.

 

"Careful... don't know... how long I will last...if you touch me." Harry's words come out in pants, forced past the moans that were trying to escape.

 

Savoring the breathy words, Severus sank down next to him, head propped on one fist. He wanted to see Harry's face when he lost control. He brushed his fingertips against the base of Harry's cock and slid them under it, into the narrow space between length and sac.

 

Severus smiled as green eyes flew open in surprise.

 

"Shall we see if you can?"

 

"Severus..." Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off with an almost violent tremble.

 

Keeping a close watch on Harry's expression, Severus trailed kisses over his cheek until he came to his lips. At the same time, he pulled his fingers firmly up the underside of the warm length from root to tip.

 

Harry gasped into Severus' mouth, caught between his kisses and his touch. Reaching up, he fumbled about, desperate to caress some part of Severus, to return some of the pleasure that he was feeling. His hand slipped around a long turgid shaft that ended with a wet tip and his eyes widened.

 

Severus shuddered and groaned into Harry's mouth as a calloused hand wrapped about him, stroking tentatively at first but with growing confidence. He wrapped his own fingers around Harry's shaft in retaliation, fisting it with enough pressure to cause the skin to slide over the muscles underneath it.

 

Gasping at the feelings coursing through him, Harry released Severus' cock and cupped the balls that were just behind it. "Not sure ... " He couldn't fight the moan that erupted from him as he pushed up into that talented hand. "I don't want to come yet."

 

Severus trailed his lips downwards and nipped at a taut nipple and then soothed his tongue over it. Harry's reaction was immediate, fingernails digging into Severus' scalp while the ones cupped around his balls tightened. Pure ecstasy coursed through him, threatening to make Severus come. _'Not yet. Not this soon.'_

 

Harry realized his eyes were closed again, and he wasn't sure when they had drifted that way. Opening them, he could see the shivers running through Severus' frame. He released his grip on the warm comfortable weight that was resting in his palm and slipped his fingers behind them instead. He knew it felt good when he pressed there on himself, and he was curious to know how Severus would react.

 

Harry smiled as Severus' head dropped onto his shoulder, those thin lips pressed against his neck, hot and rapid breaths brushing across his skin. The smile stopped as his lips formed an 'o' of surprise. Severus was copying him, strong fingers pressing into him and sliding up to stroke his balls before moving back down again. Excitement unlike he had ever experienced shot up Harry's spine and he shivered, losing track of what his hands were doing.

 

Severus nipped at the skin that was under his mouth as he felt Harry's breath catch. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Harry's hand drifted to the inside of his thigh, brushing down to his knee while the other one clutched his shoulder. Raising his head, he looked down at the flush suffusing most of Harry's skin. "Do you like that?"

 

Harry clutched at Severus' shoulders as he caught his breath. "Yes." His fingers tangled in the hair that was brushing the shoulders. "You seemed to as well."

 

Sliding one hand to the back of Severus' head, he pulled him down into another kiss. Still kissing, he pushed and toppled the other man onto the bed and then lay down on top of him, pressing their chests together, touching every part of Severus that his hands could reach, neck, shoulder, arms and sides, legs tangling around the muscular pair that were longer than his.

 

Finally breaking the kiss, Harry sucked in a breath and let his lips ghost across one high cheekbone before trailing down to the prominent collar bones. He then followed the path made by a multitude of marks, some so faint that he never noticed them before. He slid lower and lower as he went, his groans mingling with Severus' as their bodies rubbed against each other. Finally, he ended back at the cauldron scar.

 

Lifting his eyes, he looked up the long body that he had traveled. Severus' chest was heaving and the small quiet moans that broke through were obviously against his will as crooked teeth were biting into the thin bottom lip, long fingers flexing in the sheets, that stiff cock leaking onto his stomach.

 

Severus almost felt like he was reliving one of the many dreams he had had in this bed. A small part of his mind was certain that he was going to wake up any moment. He always woke up right about this time. _'But this feels better than any of those dreams.'_

 

Leaning up on his elbows, he looked down at the green eyes peering up at him and willed him to continue. He needed to feel Harry touch him again, to do the one thing that would prove this was not a dream.

 

Harry was caught in the silent demand shining from the dark eyes. He wasn't sure what Severus wanted him to do, but he knew he should do something. Sliding his fingers up the trembling thighs, he let his fingers trace the defined edges of the muscles that were clenching and releasing under the skin, and then bent down, licking the same path his fingers took.

 

Sinking back onto the bed, Severus let his eyes drift shut. He lost control of the moan that fought its way up from his chest as Harry's tongue ghosted over the inside of his thigh. Anticipation curled in his stomach as that wet tongue approached his throbbing erection, hair brushing against his skin.

 

Harry stopped when his nose slid into the thick hair. Breathing in the musky scent, he tilted his head to the side and contemplated that long length just an inch away. _'What would that taste like? Every other part of Severus tastes really good.'_

 

Casting a quick look upwards at Severus' face, Harry smiled at the unmasked expression of pleasure. Moving slightly, he let his closed lips ghost up one side of the hard shaft, enjoying the feel of smooth velvety skin. He stopped just before the head, and trailed back down. This time he let his tongue peek out just a bit to catch the flavor. The groan that slipped out of him blended with the one that burst from Severus.

 

Moving back up, Harry continued until his parted lips slipped past the ridge and onto the smooth, engorged head, closing over it. A pained sounding groan came from Severus. Darting his tongue out, Harry tasted the liquid glistening on the surface. Wrinkling his nose a bit, he tried to decide if he liked the flavor. _'A bit bitter, but not as bad as a lot of potions I've had to take.'_

 

Smoothing out his expression, he looked up and watched as Severus hitched his breath in and out, mouth open. The anticipation radiating from him was almost palpable. Gathering up his nerve, Harry decided to do this for Severus.

 

Severus knew he wasn't dreaming now, but he was sure that Harry would stop the moment he started. Not many would choose to orally please their partner. Even as he tried to convince himself he was fine with that, he felt that hot wet orifice around his cock. Breathing heavily, he did his best not to come. Harry's mouth slid back to the tip and moved back down once again, only taking half his length in, but it felt amazingly good.

 

Harry was pleased to find that the taste wasn't as bad the longer Severus stayed in his mouth. Sucking in his cheeks, he dragged his lips back up to the head.

 

A shudder ripped through Severus and he knew this had to stop. He did not want to finish in Harry's mouth. Unclenching shaking fingers from the sheets, he reached for the back of Harry's head and helped him slide back down and up one more time before pulling him off.

 

"My turn," he growled, tumbling Harry onto his back and pinning him down. He kissed those flushed lips, curious to know how Harry would taste like, mixed with his flavor and found himself savoring the result.

 

Moving further down, he copied Harry's actions from earlier until he was taking that hard shaft in as deep as he could. He relished the flavor that flooded his mouth and the scent that filled his nose.

Harry gasped and tried to thrust his hips up into Severus' mouth. After the first time, he felt strong fingers holding his hips to the bed. "Sev-ver- ver- us."

 

Severus looked up towards Harry's face and took in the enraptured look covering it. Hearing his name on Harry's lips, panted out like that, almost made him lose the bit of control he had just wrested back. As much as he wanted this to last all night, he knew that they were both reaching their limits. He let his fingers trail over the tightening sac and then down to graze over the tightly puckered muscle that guarded the entrance he desperately want to slide into.

 

Harry gasped and stilled as a mixture of pleasure and uncertainty coursing through him.

 

"Harry, it's your choice. Me in you, or you in me?" Severus rasped, watching Harry's face intently.

 

Harry knew he shouldn't be surprised that Severus offered him a choice, but he still was. He groaned again as Severus' fingers brushed against him, teasing the muscle ring. His answer came out as a pant.

"You... you in me."

 

What would it feel like to finally be sheathed inside his Harry?

 

Severus felt his breath catch in his throat at the thought. Using all the practice he had, he held onto his control. He was going to need it to prepare Harry adequately.

 

"This way, or on your knees?" he asked, his voice husky with need. This question had to be answered now because he was sure that he wasn't going to be able to voice it later.

 

"I want to see you. I know it will be more uncomfortable this way, but I want to."

 

Severus' hot gaze scorched over him, making sure that he understood what he was getting into. Then he nodded and gave Harry a passionate kiss that slowly gentled into a promise that he would be taken care of. Ending the kiss, he reached over to the nightstand to pluck up the vial of lubricant he had put there yesterday.

 

He let his fingers coast up the insides of Harry's thighs. Feeling them tremble under his touch, he paused and looked up to meet the green eyes watching him. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

 

Harry tried to glare, but knew he had failed miserably. "Severus Snape, don't you dare stop." He locked his eyes on the dark concerned ones. "I want this."

 

Severus nodded. He dipped a finger in the lube and brushed it over puckered skin, working carefully before slipping inside. He inhaled sharply. The tightness and warmth surrounding his finger felt like heaven.

 

Harry tried not to squirm when Severus penetrated him. It burned a bit, but at least it wasn't painful. Not yet. When Severus started to move, stroking slowly in and out with each inward stroke penetrating deeper, Harry felt himself relaxing around the finger. Then a second one joined it and he had to force himself not to tense up. The part of his brain that was still coherent reminded him of the book that he had read. Tensing would only make it worse.

 

Harry felt his breath catch when long fingers wrapped around his flagging length once again. Then they were stroking him in time with the fingers moving in and out of his body and the discomfort receded, leaving behind only pleasure. He lost himself to it, but that changed when Severus added a third finger.

 

Severus could feel Harry tense up once again. He focused on coaxing the muscles to relax again, ignoring how good it felt to be preparing him.

 

Soon, Harry was pushing down on those fingers, trying to get them to move faster within him. He moaned out in pleasure and did it again and again, lost in the pleasure coursing through him.

 

Severus' control snapped to a small, frayed thread as Harry started actively riding his fingers. Working them in as deep as he could, he hoped that Harry was prepared good enough because he knew he could not keep this up any longer. He removed his fingers and moved between the trembling thighs, looking down at Harry and seeing the same determination in those green eyes... the same demand as before. But he could also see trust.

 

Vowing not to break that trust, Severus positioned himself and slowly pushed past the loosened muscle ring. Closing his eyes, crouching over Harry, he curled his hands into fists on either side of Harry's head as he fought to remain in control, stopping himself from pushing in as far as he could go, a single bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Slowly, he worked his way into the tight warmth that seemed to be relaxing about him, sheathing him.

 

He felt fingers trailing over his chest and down his arms. One hand slipped around his hip, holding him for a moment before tugging at him just enough to cause him to move further in. Severus' eyes snapped open, watching as pleasure, not pain, filled that beloved face. Leaning down, he teased a kiss out of Harry, stroking his tongue past those lips and into the warm mouth. Harry rewarded him with a groan and bucked his hips up in a way that pushed more of Severus' length into him.

 

When Severus found himself completely sheathed, he shuddered and reminded himself to wait, to give Harry a chance to adjust to his penetration. It was hard, he just wanted to begin thrusting already into that tight, tight heat. His breath buffeted Harry's face in heavy pants and his arms shook with the effort of holding back. He forced himself to focus on Harry instead, feeling the trembling fingers drifting over his arms and chest as if trying to sooth his shakes away.

 

Dragging in a breath, Severus let the mingled, intoxicating scent of their arousal fill him. He rested his weight on one hand and brushed a finger of his other hand down Harry's flushed, damp cheek. When Harry turned his head and sucked that finger into his mouth, Severus took that as the signal to move. He pushed himself deeper still, the delicious friction pulling another groan from him as much as the mouth suckling on his finger. When Harry bucked his hips, Severus rocked forward again.

 

Slowly building up the depth and speed of those strokes, they helped each other up to where Severus was almost completely out of Harry before thrusting back in.

 

Green eyes soon met Severus' in a mute plea for more speed. The feel of Severus driving in and out of him was one that was new and indescribable. Words had failed Harry, his breath was coming out in pants and moans. Severus' was about the same and it took him a moment to comprehend the silent plea in those green eyes. Once he understood, he complied, moving with erratic vigor and speed.

 

It wasn't long before Harry felt the familiar tightening in his body, stronger than it had ever been. ' _Tell him. Tell him just how wonderful this feels.'_ He tried to speak but he could not get his mouth to voice the words, all that escaped his lips was an almost silent whine. As Severus thrust harder, pushing deeper than he had yet, a moan broke through.

 

Leaning in, Severus teased Harry's lips with a kiss as he continued rocking into him. Sliding a hand between their sweating bodies, he wrapped it around Harry's cock and fisted it in time with his thrusts.

 

The build up was far, far stronger than Harry ever remembered. He was drowning in heat and friction and sensation, thrust right in the middle of a roaring bonfire compared to the flickering candle typically lit by his own hand. Two more deep thrusts from Severus and Harry shuddered with a deep cry, his orgasm exploding over him.

 

Severus felt Harry come apart in his arm, coating both their stomachs and chests with his release. The feeling of Harry's satisfied body convulsing around him pushed Severus over the edge. His vision narrowed to just the sated green eyes watching him as he emptied deep inside of Harry, every muscle tightly clenched, back bowed until his forehead was resting on the one below him. His almost silent cry fanned across the still flushed cheeks and lips.

 

When his arms gave way at last, Severus dropped wearily onto Harry, the day's exhaustion catching up with him. He rested his face next to Harry's smiling one, positive that a sappy smile was gracing his as well as he savored the warmth that was trapped between them. Slowly, his breathing settled down to its normal speed.

 

Harry lifted heavy arms and wrapped them around Severus to keep him where he was. He could feel the film of sweat cooling on Severus' back and the mess between them. If they didn't move soon, the tiredness that he had ignored earlier would have him falling asleep with Severus still on him and in him. It didn't seem an important enough reason to move.

 

Severus felt Harry's arms slackening around him and his breath evening out. Pushing himself up, he looked down at his mostly asleep partner. He moved reluctantly, feeling himself slide out before casting a quick clean up spell over the two of them. Then he gently tapped Harry's cheek. "You need to move and get settled in for the night."

 

Sleepy green eyes cracked open and peered into warm dark ones. Sighing, Harry pushed himself up and pulled the covers back. Wincing just a bit, he pulled on his pajama bottoms.

 

Severus pulled on his own nightshirt and saw the wince. "Do you need a potion for pain?"

 

Harry shook his head before he snuggled under the covers. "It's not that bad. If it gets worse, I'll take one in the morning."

 

Severus got out of bed to retrieved a vial from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He set it on the night stand before climbing under the covers and pulling Harry into his arms. Pressing a kiss on the unruly hair, he silently spelled the light off. He smiled into the darkness. "You are not leaving me after this."

 

Harry shifted slightly, cuddling closer. "Good. Don't want to." Turning slightly, he looked up into the tired, but satisfied face. "You do know that I love you, bond or no bond, right?"

 

Severus dropped a kiss onto Harry's forehead. "And I love you as well, bond or no bond."

 

Harry smiled. He pulled Severus into a gentle kiss before settling back down.

 

Severus shook his head slightly at the simple declaration. He had expected Harry to be more dramatic about it.

 

Relaxing onto his pillow, he settled as well. Tomorrow they would move Harry' things in and discuss what to do about the flat, but tonight he would savor having his Harry with him and knowing that it was to be forever.


End file.
